feigned love, real love
by Alilutz
Summary: Edward se casa con la mejor amiga de su hermana, para poder sacar adelante a su familia, que se han quedado en la ruina gracias a un negocio que no funciono, Edward ahora tendra que convivir con bella por 1 años para cobrar la herncia...leean chicas
1. el testamento

El testamento

**Hola soy edward Anthony cullen tengo 20 años, vivo en una pueblo llamado a forks desde hace 5 meses, mis padres esme y carlisle son unos doctores muy importantes, por lo que viajamos constantemente, mi hermana pequeña alice, ya no quiso viajar así que se quedo a vivir en Phoenix con mis tíos Elizabeth y Laurent, pero estaba tranquilo ya que mi primo emmett cuidaría muy bien a mi hermana de 17 años. Estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando alguien me llamo.**

¡Edward! **Era la voz de mi queridísima madre, baje en seguida por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala y me di cuenta de las caras de Angustia****que traían, sabía que lo que me tenían que decir no era nada**** bueno. **

Siéntate hijo- **me dijo mi padre con un tono de preocupación en su voz.**

Me pueden decir que pasa, les veo las caras y pienso que no es nada bueno, dejen de asustarme y suéltenlo ya – **dije lo mas tranquilo posible, en eso mi madre hablo**

¡Tu padre hizo un negocio en el hospital con unos aparatos, algo salio mal y ahora estamos prácticamente en la calle! – **dijo mi madre histérica nunca la había visto de esa manera.**

Les juro no se lo que paso con los aparatos, yo los revise personalmente y el pedido que mande hacer fue exactamente de esos mismos aparatos.

Tranquilos, tiene que ver alguna solución a todo esto- **dije para animarlos.**

Hijo lamento matar tu ilusión pero no hay solución a este problema, tenemos 2 meses para desalojar la casa. Y solo podemos sacar ropa, todo lo demás se queda aquí. **Lo dijo muy triste.**

Pero con el trabajo de papá y el tuyo podemos seguir adelante

Edward no entiendes, a tu papá lo han despedido, han sufrido perdidas irreparables en el hospital.

¿Entonces que vamos hacer? **Dije al fin rendido**

Hijo lamentablemente esto, en verdad me duele en el fondo de mi alma, pero tendrás que dejar tu facultad- **me dijo mi padre con mucha tristeza, sabía que dartmouth era muy cara y no podrían pagar ese dinero en estos momentos.**

Papá eso no es lo que me preocupa, cuando nos recuperemos podré seguir con mi carrera, ahora lo que me preocupa es mi hermana como le diremos todo esto, es ella la que me preocupa, no quiero que deje de estudiar. **Le dijes angustiado.**

Por el momento no le diremos a tu hermana, ya hallare la forma de conseguir dinero para seguir pagando su escuela. **Mientras papa seguía disculpándose mamá interrumpió**

Sabes carlisle, creo que si hay una solución a este problema,** - dijo mi madre dudosa.**

Y cual es esa solución de la que hablas.

Recuerdas la herencia de mi padre "Aro" **acentuó mi madre y papá se puso tenso. **Ya se que no la aceptamos en ese momento pero ahora no se trata de nosotros si no de nuestro hijos

Esme como te lo dije antes no quiero aprovecharme del dinero que tu padre te dejo.

Cariño, lo necesitamos es por nuestros hijos, y también por nosotros, así que hay que hablarle a cayo al abogado de la familia para que venga hacer la lectura del testamento.

Ya ven, todo se arreglara muy pronto, y por cierto no sabia que el abuelo había dejado herencia. **Dije sorprendido**

Si, créeme es más de lo que nos imaginamos,

CPOV

**Después de que esme me dijo de la herencia, al principio no la quería tomar, pero tenia razón era por nuestros hijos, así que tome la agenda y busque el numero del abogado, y marque. **

Bueno** – me contesto cayo de inmediato**

Hola soy carlisle cullen el esposo de esme

OH, hace tiempo que no sabia de ustedes. A que se debe el honor de su llamada.

Es sobre el testamento

¿ Quieren hacer lectura de el? **Dijo como si supiera lo que queríamos.**

Si exacto, que remos hacer lectura del testamento de mi suegro.

Bueno eso es fantástico, pero hay ciertas reglas que se tienen que cumplir.

Y cuales son esas reglas **pregunte dudoso**

Tiene que estar las personas siguientes en la lectura del testamento

Disculpa, pensé que aro solo le había dejado la herencia a mi esposa.

Si pero las cosas cambian carlisle, hay ciertas cláusulas,

De acuerdo, entonces dime las personas que tienen que estar en el testamento para citarlas.

Me parece bien, es su hijo edward cullen, su hija alice cullen y por supuesto su hija y usted.

¿Mis hijos? **Pregunte algo confundido**

Si, esas son de las cláusulas de las que le hable, pero eso se los explicare cuando llegue el momento. ¿Entonces que día iría a su casa?

Le parece en una semana.

Me parece bien, entonces en una semana estoy por ahí, fue un gusto hablar con usted.

Igualmente **en eso colgué, me dirigí hacia la sala donde se encontraba esme y edward, tenia que decirles lo ocurrido. Cuando entre a la sala esme se levanto y se dirigió hacia a mi **

¿Qué te dijo el abogado?

Que en una semana esta por aquí

Y por que tanto tiempo,

Siéntate te tengo que decir algo **esme me obedeció y se sentó**

Ahora si dime que me estas preocupando

No hay nada de que preocuparse, solo me dijo que había ciertas cláusulas y que antes de leer el testamento tienen que estar presentes todas las personas que nombran en él.

Pero pensé que era yo la única heredera.

Eso le dije yo también pero me dijo que tiene que ver con las cláusulas,

¿Y quienes son esas personas que tienen que estar en el testamento?

Edward y alice **dije sin pensarlo**

Nuestros hijos, pero no entiendo, si mi padre no llego a conocer bien a edward era tan solo un bebé y alice aun no nacía.

Yo también estoy confundido pero dijo que después no lo explicaría.

¿Papá, entonces hay que hablarle alice? **Me dijo preocupado**

Lo se hijo, pero no hay de otra, no exactamente le tenemos que decir que tenemos problemas económicos a tu hermana solo diremos sobre la herencia, esos es toso.

De acuerdo, te parece si yo hablo con alice, no quiero asustarla.

Esta bien hijo, también explícale a tus tíos

**­­­­­­­­**

**Bueno pues aquí les dejo mi segundo fic, espero y les guste bueno empecé hacerlo en una noche de inspiración, todo se me vino a la mente así de repente y decidí compartir este atacazo de inspiración con ustedes espero y les guste, espero recibir sus reviews, también pueden pasar a mi otro fic, "El día que llegaste a mi vida"**

**Ali lutz**


	2. ¡ y como me lo dicen ahora!

2- ¡Como me lo dicen ahora!

¿Papá, entonces hay que hablarle alice? **Me dijo preocupado**

Lo se hijo, pero no hay de otra, no exactamente le tenemos que decir que tenemos problemas económicos a tu hermana solo diremos sobre la herencia, esos es toso.

De acuerdo, te parece si yo hablo con alice, no quiero asustarla.

Esta bien hijo, también explícale a tus tíos

APOV

**Estaba en mi habitación de lo más relajada, me estaba haciendo una mascarilla, pero en eso alguien toco la puerta**

¡chuky! Puedo entrar **Grito emmett**

Deja de decirme así, ¿y que quieres? **grite**

Tienes a edward en la línea** cuando me dijo eso, de inmediato abrí la puerta emmett hizo cara de susto y yo le saque la lengua, tome el teléfono y conteste**

¿Edward? **Pregunte dudosa, ya que emmett siempre me hacia bromas **

Enana oh como extrañaba tu voz, ¿como esta todo por allá?

Todo normal, emmett siempre me molesta mis tíos están trabajando y yo bueno estaba apunto de hacerme una mascarilla, pero dime a que debo el honor de tu llamada.

Que no puedo solo hablarle a mi pequeña hermana para saber como esta

Ee, ya edward suelta la sopa, cual es el motivo

Tu siempre sabes todo, bueno realmente si es por algo por lo que te llamo

Okey, pero dime que pasa no me asustes

no hay de que preocuparse solo que te tienes que venir a casa lo mas pronto posible.

Me dices eso y dices que no me preocupe **si no fuera nada serio nunca me pedirían que fuera a casa **

Tranquila, es solo que tienes que estar aquí van a leer el testamento del abuelo aro

Woow, no sabia que el abuelo aro había dejado algo, bueno como nunca lo conocí, pero dime para cuando quieren que este ahí

Tienes que venirte mañana mismo alice

¡Que! ¡mañana! Pero como no tengo boleto y no e arreglado nada,

no te preocupes por eso alice, ya tenemos todo arreglado papá ya lo separo en la aerolínea , así que mañana te vienes en el vuelo de las nueve **me dijo muy tranquilo**

Como se les ocurre decirme esto ahorita, no tengo nada preparado, bueno edward te tengo que colgar, tengo que hacer algunos pendientes **sin esperar un adiós colgué el teléfono, me puse toda histérica, como se les ocurría decirme esto ahorita, no sabia ni que ropa llevarme, empecé a ventar toda la ropa de mi armario y en eso emmett entro. (como siempre tan inoportuno)**

¡Ey ey! **Y me agarro las manos **por que estas aventando toda la ropa, como tu no limpias

Emmett soy yo la que limpia, tu eres un flojo que no hace nada

Ah es cierto, pero eso que importa por que avientas la ropa de esa manera, tan malo fue lo que te dijo mi querido ed

No. **Le grite**

Entonces cual es tu problema

Mañana me voy a forks **cuando dije eso me soltó y se quedo callado **

Pero…pero…pero por que edward se quiere llevar a mi hermanita. **El siempre decía que yo era su hermana y que edward me regalo.**

Tranquilo grandote, solo es por poco tiempo, es que van a leer el testamento del abuelo aro

¿A el difunto padre de esme?

Si **no podía evitar sonreír con casa incoherencia de emmett **

Ya veo por que el desorden en la habitación, bueno entonces te dejo para que sigas peleándote con tu ropa, a por cierto mi mamá hablo dijo que en una hora llega con una deliciosa, magnifica y familiar pizza para la cena **dijo saboreándose**

Hay tu no cambias, bueno me avisas cuando llegue

Si claro, estaré jugando al wi por si se te ofrece algo **agarre mi maleta y empecé a meter la ropa que mas me gustaba y metí algo formal para el día de la lectura, me senté en la cama, en verdad estaba preocupada por mi familia edward se oía extraño en el teléfono auque tratara de disimularlo lo conocía a la perfección, esta visita a mi familia aria que me quedara mas tranquilla, **

Chuky ya esta la cena. **Escuche como mi tía lo reprendía por llamarme así ella siempre lo hacia pero el nunca dejo de decirme así. Baje las escaleras hasta el comedor y vi que emmett ya estaba a tacando la pizza**

Estag pizza estag deliciogsa **dijo emmett con toda la boca llena y no pude evitar reírme me senté y agarre un pesazo de pizza **

Cariño, me estaba comentando emmett que mañana te vas a forks, ¿eso es cierto? **Me pregunto mi tía**

Si es cierto, según mi hermano van a leer el testamento de mi abuelo aro, y solicitan mi valiosa presencia

Mamá yo digo que edy solo hablo para llevarse a mi hermanita, no es justo no quiero que se valla a quien molestare ahora **dijo emmett dejando su pedazo de pizza en el plato**

¿Y cuanto tiempo te vas cariño?

La verdad no estoy muy segura pero espero y sea poco tiempo

Bueno y ya tienes todo listo o quieres que te ayude **se ofreció mi tía**

Claro que ya tiene todo listo mamá si vieras visto hace rato parecía que había pasado un terremoto por su cuarto

Bueno a que horas te dijo edward que tienes que estar en el aeropuerto

A las nueve **dije toda frustrada en verdad no me quería ir de Phoenix **

Bueno creo que emmett te tendrá que llevar mañana tengo una junta muy temprano tesoro y no podré ir yo, y con eso que tu tío no a llegado de viaje es muy complicado.

No te preocupes tía, estaré bien, por cierto me saluda a mi tío cuando regrese de viaje y le dice que no se va a deshacer de mí fácilmente.

No te preocupes cariño yo le are que le llegue el mensaje, y pues sabes que esta es tu casa y te estaremos esperando de vuelta. **Se me salio una lagrima y fui abrazar a mi tía que siempre fue como mi segunda madre la cuidaba de mi y a emmett que fue como un oso protector con mi hermano. **

**Nos levantamos de la mesa y empezamos a limpiar los trastes, estaba muy agotada y mañana tenía un viaje que haces así que me fui a dormir.**

**EPOV**

**Eran las doce de la noche y no podía concebir el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en la herencia en mis padres pero especialmente en mi pequeña hermana, no quería que sufriera por un error que cometió mi padre auque tampoco le hecho la culpa el, como no podía dormir prendí el esterio la bajito para que solo yo lo pudiera escuchar, y así logre poder quedarme dormido. Sonó el despertador y levante de volada, fui a la habitación de mis padres y no estaban fui al comedor y no había nadie solo una carta. La tome y la empecé a leer **

_Hijo:_

_Nos hablaron del juzgado, no podremos ir por tu hermana_

_Así que por favor pasa por ella, si pregunta por nosotros_

_Solo dile que estamos en el hospital por una emergencia_

_Que llegaremos para la comida, de acuerdo_

_Te queremos._

**Eran las siete y media apenas y tendría tiempo así que rápido escogí unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa gris y me metí a bañar lo más rápido que pude, Salí del baño y solo vi el reloj eran las ocho no me moleste en peinarme tome las llaves de mi volvo y Salí camino al aeropuerto. Maneje lo mas pronto posible faltaban 10 min. Para que llegara me senté alado de una joven de un pelo castaño y unos ojos chocolate que me hipnotizaron al instante, ella me estaba diciendo algo que mis oídos no alcanzaban a escuchar solo la podía observar, hasta que se paro y escuche su voz por primera vez era como la de un ángel.**

¿Por qué me miras así? Que tengo monos en la cara

OH…yo lo siento no fue mi intención **le dije disculpándome **por cierto soy edward cullen

Valla, no te lo pregunte pero de casualidad eres algo de alice cullen

Si, es mi hermana. ¿la conoces? **Le pregunte algo confundido.**

Claro que si, si no la conociera no te hubiera preguntado **me dijo molesta **no sabia que alice tenia un hermano tan molesto

De hecho…¿perdón? **Que me dijo que yo era molesto **como dices que soy molesto si ni me conoces

No necesito conocerte **en eso anunciaron que los pasajeros del vuelo de Phoenix ya estaba abandonando el avión, cuando voltie a ver, mi hermana estaba buscando a mi padres, ella no sabia que no irían por ella **

**¡**Enana! **Le grite y ella corrió hacia a mi y me abrazo.**

¿Donde están mis papás que no los veo? **tuvieron una emergencia en el hospital y no pudieron que ir pero para la comida ya estarán en casa.**

Eso esta bien, ay no sabes como te extrañe edward **y me volvió a mirar, pero algo le llamo la atención y me soltó y corrió hacia…ella la chica de mal humor **

¡Bella! viniste, pensé que no vendrías muchas gracias, no sabes como te extrañe desde que te mudaste de Phoenix **con que así se llamaba esa chica bella, como me irritaba.**

Ven edward te quiero presentar a mi mejor amiga bella

Ya nos conocemos alice **dijo malhumorada**

¿En serio? Bueno eso no importa, ven con nosotros.

Alice traigo mi carro, aparte no se si deba

Ay no seas ridícula, solo síguenos, tenemos que platicar de muchas cosas

Bueno de acuerdo acepto **me miro con odio, y yo desvié su mirada, este seria un día muy largo**

**Hola que tal les pareció este capitulo, por fin edward y bella se conoce, lastima que el primer encuentro no fue bueno pero ya veremos al pasar los dias.**

**Sigan mandando sus comentarios.**

**Adios ato:alilutz**


	3. eres realmente molesta

3- Eres realmente molesta

BPOV

**Eran las siete de la mañana y yo estaba todavía acostada, charlie se había ido atrabajar y hoy era sábado de descanso, estaba debatiéndome entre ir al aeropuerto a recibir a mi mejor amiga alice o no, decidí ir, así que agarre mi ropa algo casual un pantalón de mezclilla entubado y una blusa azul de tirantes y me metí a bañar lo más rápido posible, Salí en quince minutos nunca me había bañado tan rápido, no tenia hambre así que no almorcé, y le escribí una nota a charlie para que supiera que fui con alice el ya estaba enterado que mi amiga regresaba. Tome las llaves de mi mini cooper (un regalo de charlie por mis 19 años), y partí rumbo al aeropuerto. Cuando por fin llegue estaba buscando estacionamiento, pero me di cuenta que un carro me estaba siguiendo, encontré un lugar y ese mismo carro se estaciono cerca del mió, me baje y puse la alarma y me dirigí adentro del aeropuerto a esperar a mi amiga aun faltaba media hora para que llegara, así que decidí buscar asiento cuando me iva a sentar vi a mike detrás de mi, como odiaba a mike era tan insoportable sufría de acoso por su parte, siempre trataba de tener una cita conmigo pero yo lo rechazaba cuantas veces podía. Ya no pude más y le grite en la cara**

por que rayos me estas siguiendo **le grite y se tensiono todo **

Yo…lo siento bella es solo **no le deje terminar **

No me importa lo que me tengas que decir ya me tienes harta, entiende no quiero una cita contigo, así que aléjate de mi, **yo no era si pero el realmente me irritaba, se fue y lo perdí de vista, todavía estaba furiosa por que me había seguido, me senté y espere a que llegara mi amiga, en eso un hombre de pelo cobrizo unos ojos verdes que mataban se me quedo viendo, yo estaba tan enojada por la presencia de mike que me desquite con el.**

¿Por qué me miras así? Que tengo monos en la cara **le dije furiosa**

OH…yo lo siento no fue mi intención **me dijo disculpándose **por cierto soy edward cullen ** ay que se creía ese tipo ni si quiera le había preguntado su nombre. A ver retrocedan dijo cullen,**

Valla, no te lo pregunte pero de casualidad eres algo de alice cullen **dije algo mas tranquila**

Si, es mi hermana. ¿la conoces? **Me pregunto algo dudoso, y por la pregunta hizo que me enojara, era obvio**

Claro que si, si no la conociera no te hubiera preguntado **le dije molesta, no se que tenia ese hombre me irritaba. **no sabia que alice tenia un hermano tan molesto

De hecho…¿perdón? **Me iba a decir algo pero se quedo un momento callado y luego dijo **como dices que soy molesto si ni me conoces.

No necesito conocerte **en eso anunciaron que los pasajeros del vuelo de Phoenix ya estaba abandonando el avión el voltio a ver a su hermana y le grito ¡**Enana! **Le grito y ella corrió abrazarlo, ese chico era tan guapo y adorable pero a la vez me irritaba.**

¿Donde están mis papás que no los veo? **Le pregunto.**

Tuvieron una emergencia en el hospital y no pudieron venir, pero para la comida ya estarán en casa.

Hay no sabes cuanto te extrañe edward. **Yo estaba tan concentrada viéndolo, era tan guapo **_**rayos bella que estas diciendo **_**en eso alice corrió hacia a mi**

¡Bella! viniste, pensé que no vendrías muchas gracias, no sabes como te extrañe desde que te mudaste de Phoenix **me dijo abrazándome.**

Ven edward te quiero presentar a mi mejor amiga bella

Ya nos conocemos alice **le dije**

¿En serio? Bueno eso no importa, ven con nosotros.

Alice traigo mi carro, y aparte no se si deba

Ay no seas ridícula, solo síguenos, tenemos que platicar de muchas cosas

De acuerdo, **mire con odio a edward y el desvió mi mirada.**

EPOV

**Nos subimos al carro, esperamos ver a bella en su carro, cuando por fin la visualizamos en un mini cooper rojo, partimos con ella siguiéndonos**

Trae lindo carro **me dije mas para mi mismo**

Si lo se, fue un regalo de su padre de los 19 años. ¿y por cierto de donde la conocías? **Me dijo con curiosidad**

No la conozco alice, solo la vi en el aeropuerto antes de que tu llegaras, y creo que me odia

Por que dices eso

No sabes, de las cosas que me dijo, se ve que estaba enojada

Mm. que raro bella nunca es así, algo le debió a ver molestado, **por fin llegamos a casa estacionamos los dos carros en la cochera. Y antes de que el carro parara alice se bajo**

Woow. Esta genial la casa, creo que podría considerar venirme definitivamente a forks **no pude evitar sonreír por su comentario en verdad extrañaba mucho estar con mi hermana. Abrí la puerta, alice y bella entraron y se sentaron el sillón mientras yo bajaba las maletas.**

¡Alice! Pues que rayos tres en estas maletas **cuando dije eso las dos se empezaron a reír **

Solo ropa edward, por que mejor no se van a tu cuarto a platicar y cuando llegue mamá yo te aviso

**¿**Tengo cuarto? **Pregunto confundida**

Claro alice, mamá tenia la esperaza que regresaras y te decoro tu cuarto

OH, que genial y ¿Dónde esta?

Subes las escaleras a la izquierda

Ven vamos bella, hay que conocer mi habitación **Bella y yo entramos a mi habitación y me quede plasmada en verdad mi cuarto estaba divino era de color lila con un ventanal enorme que hacia que se viera el bosque.**

Esta hermoso **dije mas para mí. Ya sabía de donde había sacado el buen gusto en la decoración obviamente de mi madre.**

Esta súper lindo alice **me dijo sentándose en la cama **

Pero cuéntame alice como ha sido tu vida desde que me mude a forks

Pues lo normal ,ir al colegio, de shopping molestando a emmett

Hay como extraño salir contigo, y ver al grandote de emmett

Si como quiero a mi primo auque odio que me diga shuky

Si, siempre me haz dicho que es como tu hermano ¿verdad?

Si lo es, y hablando de hermanos, por que odias al mió **cuando le pregunte eso se me quedo viendo con cara de interrogación.**

Yo no odio a tu hermano, quien te dijo eso

Me lo dijo justamente el. Me dijo que lo trataste mal

Yo no quise, pero me saco de quicio, de por si estaba enojada por la culpa de mike

A ver cuéntame que te hizo ese tipo **dije curiosa**

Me siguió hasta el aeropuerto, ya no se como hacerle entender que no quiero salir con el ni tener algún contacto posible

Me imagine que había una razón **me dije para mis adentros, empezamos hablar de todo lo que habíamos hecho en ausencia de otra hasta que la puerta sonó. Me levante y abrí la puerta **

Lamento interrumpir pero mis papás acaban de llegar y quieren verte **corrí hacia abajo, no me importo nada y nadie, cuando llegue vi a mis papás parados en la sala, y corrí y los abrasé**

Hay pequeña como te extrañe **me dijo mi padre besándome la cabeza **

Yo también los extrañe mucho, y díganme cuando se lee el testamento

En dos días **me dijo mi papá preocupado pero no hice caso en eso bella y edward bajaban las escaleras.**

Bella cariño, como estas? Hace tiempo que no te veía ya eres todo una dama **dijo mi mamá**

Gracias esme

¡Rayos!** Soltó mi hermano quejándose** ustedes también la conocen

Por supuesto hijo, es la hija de charlie un amigo muy querido y pues la mejor amiga de tu hermana, es como otra hija para nosotros

Valla creo que era el único que no la conocía **dijo irritado**

Bueno creo que te molesta mi presencia **dijo bella mirándolo a los ojos**

A mi no para nada, aquí es otra la que esta molesta, y la que critica a la gente sin conocerla

Perdón, pero estaba molesta y eres irritante

Sabes tu también eres realmente molesta **nunca había visto a mi hermano comportarse así el era siempre todo un caballero eso me constaba.**

**Bueno creo que ya sabes por k bella reacciono así, cuando vio por primera vez a edward, si que ese mike era molesto, y pss bueno creo que edward y bella no tuvieron un buen comienzo, pero esperemos que con el paso de los días se lleven mucho mejor.**


	4. la lectura

04. La lectura

¡Rayos!** Soltó mi hermano quejándose** ustedes también la conocen

Por supuesto hijo, es la hija de charlie un amigo muy querido y pues la mejor amiga de tu hermana, es como otra hija para nosotros

Valla creo que era el único que no la conocía **dijo irritado**

Bueno creo que te molesta mi presencia **dijo bella mirándolo a los ojos**

A mi no para nada, aquí es otra la que esta molesta, y la que critica a la gente sin conocerla

Perdón, pero estaba molesta y eres irritante

Sabes tu también eres realmente molesta **nunca había visto a mi hermano comportarse así el era siempre todo un caballero eso me constaba.**

EPOV

**Ya había paso tres días desde que conocí a bella, no se que me pasaba que perdía el control con ella, si era linda y sexy pero me irritaba, hoy había llevado a charlie su padre a cenar, su padre era abogado y conocía a mis padres desde antes que nosotros naciéramos, se tenían tanto cariño. Cuando bella por fin se fue, mi mente se relajo, prendí la música y me acosté me quede dormido no se cuando tiempo hasta que sentí a un duende brincando en mi cama,**

¡Edward despierta! **Grito mi pequeña hermana**

¿Alice por que estas brincando en mi cama, y por que me despiertas?

Mamá y papá quieren hablar con nosotros, tienes que bajar ya **alice se adelanto mientras yo me enjuagaba mi cara adormilada, cuando baje ya estaban todos en la sala**

Ven hijo siéntate **me dijo mi madre haciendo ademanes para que me sentara**

Bueno hijos, mañana por fin se leerá el testamento de su abuelo

En serio mamá que buena noticia

Si lo se hijo, así que mañana quiero que estén listos a las diez va a venir cayo el abogado y también charlie

¿charlie? **Pregunte curioso, que tendría que ver charlie el padre de bella en todo esto**

Claro edward el es abogado y nos ayudara con todos los papeles, aparte es de confianza **me dijo mi padre como si todo fuera obvio**

Bueno edward váyanse a dormir en ese instante que quiero que se despierten temprano y lo digo especialmente por ti edward **me dijo mi padre mirándome**

¡Yo¡ **mi papá solo me mando una mirada, yo me fui a mi cuarto me cambie a mi pijama y me dormí. **

**Estaba en mi quinto sueño cuando una luz, la del sol supongo y una voz chirriante me despertó. Poco a poco abrí mis ojos y vi a mi hermana cerca de mi cara, definitivamente quería que mi hermana se regresara de nuevo a Phoenix, la avente e hice que cayera en la cama**

Por que estas tan cerca mió. **Le grite**

Estaba apunto de gritarte en frente de tu cara a ver si despertabas, ya que ni con la luz del sol ni mi voz te despertabas **me dijo mi hermanita con sonrisa picara**

Bueno ya me desperté, ¿Qué hora es? **Le pregunte**

Mm. son las ocho

¿Qué? Pero es muy temprano alice

Por supuesto que no es muy tarde para todas las cosas que tienes que hacer

Hay alice no se de que hablas, solo me tengo que vallar

Por supuesto que no, tienes que escoger una ropa decente, auque bueno de eso me encargo yo **Ya había olvidado como era mi hermano con eso de la ropa, me levante y me dirigí al baño, me bañe con agua caliente para relajarme cuando termine Salí con solo la toalla y vi la ropa ya tendida en mi cama, si que alice se tomaba en serio todo esto, en la cama estaba tendida un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de vestir negra, debía admitir mi hermana era excelente en la moda. Estaba tendiendo mi cama cuando alice entro con un vestido corto color amarillo que le quedaba increíble debo admitir mi hermanita era muy hermosa**

¿Listo? Todos nos esperan abajo en el despacho **me informo mi hermana**

Si estoy listo señorita **la agarre del brazo y así bajamos en el despacho **

**CPOV**

**Mi amigo charlie ya había llegado, junto con cayo el abogado de la madre de esme, solo esperábamos a edward y alice pero en eso ellos entraron por la puerta y tomaron sus lugares para escuchar el testamento.**

Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos podré hacer la lectura del testamento de Aro, empezare a decir lo nombres de los que deben estar aquí y deben de responder aquí me encuentro de acuerdo. **Todos contestamos al mismo tiempo "de acuerdo"**

Se encuentra aquí edward cullen

Aquí me encuentro **respondió mi hijo tranquilo al igual que el resto**

Bueno ahora si daré lectura,

_**Yo Aro volturi, acredito identidad ante el escribano público Cayo denali declaro:**_

_**De claro que poseo los siguientes bienes:**_

_**Una casa donde resido con todos los muebles que la adornan **_

_**Una casa en la que residuo en mis vacaciones en Hawai **_

_**Una empresa de construcción denominada Los Volturi´s en la ciudad de Phoenix Arizona y cuyas existencias se detallan en el libro inventario de esa empresa**_

_**Un crédito Bancario de un millón de pesos**_

_**Una colección de monedas antiguas de Europa de Oro, que están guardadas en la caja del banco Internacional de Europa cuya llave esta en manos del escribano**_

_**Las mas de joyas de oro y plata de mi esposa muerta atenodora que me dejo antes de morir equivalen alrededor de un millón de dólares en joyas **_

_**I A MI única hija esme volturi y su esposo carlisle cullen les dejo mi casa en donde resido actualmente junto con las joyas de mi esposa**_

_**II A su primer hijo varón le dejo la casa de Hawai la empresa y el crédito bancario, las normas para que se le sean entregado se las dirá el escribano**_

_**III Si llegan a tener algún otro hijo o hija le dejo la colección de monedas y la mitad de las joyas.**_

_**En tanto si mis nietos no son mayores de edad y no cumplan con las cláusulas no podrán recibir la herencia **_

_**Revoco todo otro testamento que hubiere hecho antes de ahora, debiendo prevalecer estas disposiciones, que son la expresión de mi última voluntad. Y no teniendo más que disponer firmo este testamento, escrito de mi puño y letra**_

Bueno eso es el testamento, los bienes que les dejo a ustedes **dirigiéndose a mí y a esme **podrán reclamarlos pasando una semana para hacer disposición de ellos**. Vi la cara de edward que todavía estaba en shock después de enterarse que era dueña de toda esa fortuna **

De acuerdo ¿me imagino que también la fortuna de mi hijo también se podrá obrar también pasando una semana? **Pregunte dudoso**

No para esa herencia hay una cláusula , que horita la leeré, y pues su hija hasta que sea mayor de edward la podrá cobrar

Bueno eso será en dos meses **dijo alice animada**

Si hija lo sabemos

Bueno leeré la cláusula de la herencia de su hijo

_**Al mi nieto: **__**Edward cullen volturi **__**al cual le e dejado la mayoría de mis pertenencias, las podrá cobrar cuando allá cumplido la mayoría de edad y este casado y allá convivió un mes mínimo con su esposa, la otra parte de esta cláusula solo podrá ser leída después del mes de matrimonio **_

**Todos estábamos en shock con la lectura de la cláusula veía a mi hijo en total pánico**

¡¿Qué?¡ **Grito edward**

**Bueno pues por fin pode actualizar esta historia la verdad lo siento pero con eso de la epidemia no puedo hacer nada y pues en mi casa se fue la luz por dos días y no pude subir, pero espero y les allá gustado este capitulo por fin se hizo lectura del testamento pobre edward como le habrá caído la noticia que se tiene que casar para cobrar la herencia y justo ahora cuando están pasando por un mal momento económico **

_**Bueno pues trate de investigar como era un testamento espero y me alla quedado bien.**_


	5. no quiero casarme

5- No quiero casarme

No para esa herencia hay una cláusula, que horita la leeré, y pues su hija hasta que sea mayor de edward la podrá cobrar

Bueno eso será en dos meses **dijo alice animada**

Si hija lo sabemos

Bueno leeré la cláusula de la herencia de su hijo

_**Al mi nieto: **__**Edward cullen volturi **__**al cual le e dejado la mayoría de mis pertenencias, las podrá cobrar cuando allá cumplido la mayoría de edad y este casado y allá convivió un mes mínimo con su esposa, la otra parte de esta cláusula solo podrá ser leída después del mes de matrimonio **_

**Todos estábamos en shock con la lectura de la cláusula veía a mi hijo en total pánico**

¡¿Qué?¡ Grito edward

Hijo no te alteres por favor **le dije para calmarlo**

Papá, haz escuchado lo que me han dicho tengo que estar casado para cobrar la herencia, no estoy dispuesto hacerlo por nada en el mundo **dijo edward frustrado**

**APOV**

Por que ¡Rayos! Te pones así edward, si no quieres no cobres la herencia, no la necesitamos tenemos suficiente dinero, te puedes esperar hasta que realmente te quieras casar. **Cuando dije eso, edward se me quedo viendo**

Bueno señores eso esto por mi parte, cuando pase la semana pase con su abogado para cobrar la herencia correspondiente **dijo el escribano y así se salio del despacho junto con mi madre y charlie**

Hija podrías salir, necesito hablar con tu hermano a solas por favor **me pidió mi padre**

Pero antes quiero que me expliquen lo que pasa, veo sus caras de preocupación no pueden ocultarme lo que pasa **les grite**

Alice no pasa nada que te debas de preocupar, solo sal del despacho y déjame hablar con papá **me dijo mi hermano para calmar el asunto, pero sabia que todos se traían algo entre mano y no me iva quedar de brazos cruzados tan fácil mente o si dejaba de llamarme alice cullen **

Ya les dije lo que va a pasar si no me dicen lo que pasa, en serio créanme lo averiguare de mis propios meritos, y si es algo que me involucra a mí y no me lo quieren decir, no se los perdonare nunca **sabia que ese era un golpe bajo para mi padre, sabia que con eso me diría toda la verdad. Camine hacia la puerta del despacho en eso mi padre hablo**

De acuerdo hija, te lo diremos pero quiero que nos comprendas, en el por que pensábamos ocultártelo hasta que se arregle la situación **como dije el pez gordo callo redondito, debía admitir lo que me estaba apunto de decir no era nada bueno **

Papá, creo que no debemos, por el bien de alice

¡Tu cállate edward! Tengo derecho de saber la verdad **encare a mi hermano**

Lo que pasa alice, es que…hice un negocio con unos aparatos en el hospital, firme le contrato y algo paso, que todos los aparatos que me llegaron estaban defectuosos, y demandaron al hospital con una suma grandísima de dinero obvio tuvimos que pagarla nosotros y aho..ra

Me estas tratando de decir, que estamos en la ruina **dije tranquila, en verdad me molestaba lo que me estaba diciendo mi padre, pero lo que me dio mas coraje fue la razón por la que me lo ocultaron **

Hija, en verdad perdóname, por mi error de no checar los aparatos antes de usarlos perdí todo el dinero y ahora estamos en la calle **antes de que continuara le dije**

Papá como pudieron ocultarme semejante problema sabían que algún día me tendría que enterar, cuando no pudieran pagar mi escuela ya que es carisima

Hija por tus estudios no te preocupes con lo que nos toco de la herencia podemos pagar tu siguiente semestre sin problemas

Papá ese no es el problema, no me importa si tendrías que sacarme, a mi lo que me importa es estar con ustedes en esto momento salir todos adelante **le dije para que se tranquilizara, eso llego mi madre y se sentó en el sillón. Seguimos platicando todo el asunto y me explicaron todo **

**EPOV**

**Debido a que mi hermanita alice era muy persistente mi padre tubo que decirle la verdad, se lo tomo muy bien, nunca creí que eso fuera a suceder debo admitir. la verdad tengo miedo a lo que valla a pasar a ahora, estamos en la ruina mi hermana sabe la verdad, la fortuna que mis padres recibirán es muy poca con eso pagarían la deuda y un semestre de mi hermana, toda la responsabilidad caía en mis manos por que diablos mi abuelo me dejo todo a mi, mejor aun por que rayos tendría que casarme para obtenerla, lo peor es que si no lo ago mi familia se queda en la quiebra, estaba entre la espada y la pared**

Hijo, se que no quieres casarte, pero en verdad no quiero que te veas obligado ni nada por el estilo **me dijo mi padre **

Papá en verdad lo siento, pero no quiero casarme, pero tampoco quiero que por mi culpa nos quedemos en la ruina **le dije sinceramente a mi padre que estaba frotándose las manos muy nervioso**

No hijo, lo menos que tu tienes es la culpa ni tu ni tu hermana son culpables de nada y no tienen que pagar por mi errores, no te preocupes hijo encontrare otra manera de arreglar el asunto.

**Me sentía tan culpable por la expresión de mis padres de tristeza estaban realmente preocupados por nuestra situación tenia que ayudarlos de alguna manera. Subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mi me recosté en mi cama y me quede atrapado en mis pensamientos hasta que alguien se sentó a lado de mi, no quería hablar con nadie y no abrí lo ojos **

Edward Anthony cullen se que estas despierto y te ordeno que me mires en este instante **me dijo mi hermana algo molesta**

Que quieres alice, solo quiero estar solo podrías dejarme a solas **le suplique**

No, antes quiero que hablemos sobre todo lo ocurrido, digo sobre en que te tienes que casar

No pienso casarme alice, ya te lo dije, de todas formas no tengo novia ni nada parecido, así que date por vencida

Pero edward hazlo por la familia, puedes solo fingir una boda, solo serian papeles, después del mes se pueden divorciar, edward tienes que ayudar a mis papás no les vistes las caras, y se que de esto saldrá algo bueno en serio

Deja de molestarme con esto alice, y aparte no creo que alguien se ofrezca a casarse conmigo por solo un mes solo por la herencia **le dije a mi hermana para haber si así me dejaba de molestar **

Creo que se quien nos podría ayudar, digo bella esta muy agradecida con nuestra familia charlie es amigo de la familia desde años y mis padres son padrinos de bella. **Lo que me dijo mi hermana me saco de quicio**

¿Que acabas de decir? Yo no sabia que bella era sobrina de mis padres, pero aun así ni muerto me casaría con ella, **le dije enojado, yo odiaba a bella y ella a mi, y auque pensara que era linda y toda la cosa nunca me casaría con ella y menos por que la duende quisiera **

Edward hazlo por la familia, se pueden divorciar en un mes y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Lárgate enana, déjame solo, no quiero saber nada referente a la boda ni a la herencia **sin decir más ella salio de mi habitación y por fin me dejo solo, cerré mis ojos y me quedo dormido.**

**BPÓV**

**Desperté alrededor de las diez hoy era sábado y no tendría clases ni trabajo, para ese entonces mi padre ya se había ido con mis padrinos según me había dicho hoy se leería el testamento. Me levante y tendí mi cama y me baje a desayunar un cereal con yogurt como no tenia nada que hacer me puse a lavar la ropa, ya eran la una y charlie no debería de tardar así que me puse a hacer la comida, hice unos deliciosos camarones empanizados puse la mesa y como aun no llegaba aproveche para bañarme Salí con unos shorts cortos y una blusa morada, iva saliendo de mi cuarto cuando escuche unos ruidos**

¿Papá eres tu? **Grite para que me escuchara**

Si bells soy yo **oía la voz de mi padre muy apagada, baje casi corriendo y lo vi sentado en el sillón sabia que algo no iva bien, por que siempre charlie se sentaba de inmediato a comer, me senté a lado de el y le pregunte **

¿Papá estas bien? Te noto muy extraño

Yo estoy bien, es carlisle y su familia la que esta mal **me dijo, cuando pronuncio a mi padrino pronto pregunte**

Que les pasa a los cullen papá **pregunte preocupada**

Están en la quiebra hija, carlisle y esme están destrozados por sus hijos edward dejara la carrera y pues a alice se la están pagando pero con un enorme sacrificio **me confeso mi padre **

A ver no entiendo nada, como que están en la ruina si acaban de recibir una fortuna, que acaso no fue a eso a lo que fuiste **pregunte confundida, no entendía nada**

Hija te acuerdas en el negocio que estaba ayudando a tu padrino, con eso de los aparatos, bueno pues firmo el contrato y le mandaron unos aparatos que estaban dañados y pues demandaron al hospital con una suma importante de dinero y pues carlisle tuvo que pagar las perdidas del hospital y pues lo corrieron **lo que me estaba diciendo mi padre era realmente espantoso **y me siento culpable por que en parte fue mi culpa por no checar bien el contrato

Papá no te eches la culpa ninguno de los dos sabia nada, pero dime ¿y la herencia que hay con ella?

Bueno pues esme y carlisle recibieron un pedazo de la fortuna pero, con eso solo llegan a pagar la deuda del hospital y pues la mayoría de la herencia la recibió edward

Pues ya esta, pueden usar toda esa herencia para eso, oh no me digas que el mal nacido ese no quiere dar su herencia para sus padres…pero como es… **mi padre no me dejo continuar y dijo**

Edward, lo que mas quiere es ayudar a sus padres bella, pero no le pueden dar la herencia si no es que esta casado antes y duren mas de un mes con su esposa

Woow eso si que no me lo esperaba **confesé ¿**y que se va a casar? **Pregunte curiosa no es que me importara**

Hija, eso es muy difícil, el tengo entendido que no tiene novia, y pues el no quiere casarse

Que mal agradecido, seria por su familia, y por que no simplemente le dice alguna de sus amiguitas que se haga pasar por su esposa, digo que se casen y solo finjan ser una linda pareja por un mes cobran la herencia y se divorcian, digo no tiene que pasar nada entre ellos ni nada y seria como una boda fingida son puros papeles y eso **cuando dije eso mi papá se quedo pensando por un momento**

Bella, esa es una excelente idea hija, bella dime ¿Qué estarías dispuesta hacer por tu padre y por tus padrinos?

Ah no, ya se lo que me tratas de decir, jamás me escuchaste, nunca me casaría con ese **yo y mi bocota, por que no pude solamente no decir nada**

Hija, piénsalo ayudarías mucho a tus padrinos, y también a nosotros, como dices tu solo serán unos papeles firmados, todo será igual

Papá…por favor no me hagas esto, sabes que si me lo dices así, no podría decirte que no, pero piensa lo que me estas diciendo, quieres que me case con el entupido ese. Y a ver… ¿Como que también a nosotros? **Pregunte algo dudosa**

Mira bells si se llegan a enterar que yo ayude con este procedimiento puede ir preso, mira tu no te preocupes por eso, entonces que me dices aceptarías

Hay papá en que líos me metes, si acepto pero no pienso hacer nada de lo que yo no quiera, de acuerdo **hice trato con el**

De acuerdo **así agarramos las manos, no sabia en que problema me había metido, yo casada con edward cullen, imposible. **

**Hola aquí dejando otro capitulo de este fic, bueno este me gusto, bueno pues ya sabes quien será la esposa de edward, ahora ¡aceptara el casarse con bella? eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo, hay me sentí bien televisión hahaha,**

**Bye **


	6. el acuerdo

6- El acuerdo

Mira bells si se llegan a enterar que yo ayude con este procedimiento puede ir preso, mira tu no te preocupes por eso, entonces que me dices aceptarías

Hay papá en que líos me metes, si acepto pero no pienso hacer nada de lo que yo no quiera, de acuerdo **hice trato con el**

De acuerdo **así agarramos las manos, no sabia en que problema me había metido, yo casada con edward cullen, imposible. **

Pero dime papá, el ósea. Edward ya sabe, de todo esto **dije con un temblor en mi voz**

No hija el todavía, no lo sabe, ni tus padrinos, quiero que hables con ellos bells. Para que sepan que cuentan contigo **me dijo mi papá, con un tono preocupado, a el le dolía, que hiciera las cosas a la fuerza, pero tenia razón, era para ayudar a mi padre y a mis padrinos. Agarre mi auto y me dirigí a la casa de mis padrinos a brindarles mi ayuda. Toque la puerta y fue alice la que me abrió**

¡Bella! pero que gran sorpresa, **me dijo y me dio un gran abrazo**

Gracias alice, pero podrías soltarme me asfixias **dije ya sin aire**

Oh, lo siento, pero dime a que se debe el honor de tu visita

La verdad, no estoy segura que estoy haciendo, pero…bueno olvídalo, tengo que hablar con mis padrinos ¿Dónde están?

Están en el despacho, pero dime, no me puedes dejar así

Créeme alice ahorita te vas a enterar de todo **en eso salio esme del despacho**

Pero bella, que haces aquí cariño

Espero que no les moleste mi visita a estas horas, pero…

Hija claro que no esta es, tu casa, pero dime a que se debe ese honor **me dijo con una gran sonrisa**

Bueno quisiera hablar contigo y mi padrino, es algo importante

Claro que si, ven pasemos al despacho, alice mientras tanto puedes despertar a edward, tenemos que hablar con el

Si con mucho gusto, ahora vuelvo **estamos en el despacho y mi padrino, se me quedo viendo**

Cariño, bella quiero hablar con nosotros,

Por lo que veo es muy importante

La verdad pues si lo es, mi padre, me contó todo, sobre su situación de la herencia y…sobre su negocio

Ay bella, si viniste para saber si ustedes salen perjudicados, te prometo tu papá no se vera en vuelvo en este problema

No…yo no venia por eso, si para brindarles mí ayuda y… **pero en eso se oyó la puerta abrirse, cuando voltie vi a edward con solo un pantalón,**

Para, que me querían **dijo malhumorado **

Hijo, se educado y saluda a bella

Hola…**me dijo cortante, ya me estaba empezando arrepentir de lo que iba a ser **

Hijo, bueno sobre la herencia, no te obligare a nada que no quieras, y mucho menos para ayudarnos en este problema

Mamá me encantaría hacerlo en serio, pero ni siquiera tengo novia para casarme, en verdad lo siento. **Dijo triste pero aliviado a la vez**

Y si, te casaras con alguien de mentiras, **dije sin pensar, en verdad no se ni por que hablaba, pero la cara de mis padrinos me mataba**

Habla claro, bella no entiendo **dijo el aun malhumorado**

Hija creo saber a lo que te refieres, ósea un matrimonio falso, **dije mi tía con un poco de felicidad**

Sigo sin entender eso del matrimonio falso, como haría eso si no tengo con quien **en eso sentí los ojos de mis padrinos clavarse en mi,**

¿Qué por que me miran?

Hija no quisiéramos meterte en esto, pero como dices seria falso, solo unos papeles que no significan nada, pasando el mes podrían divorciarse **edward y yo teníamos las bocas abiertas, eso era a lo que venia justo por lo mismo que me había dicho charlie, pero viniendo de las bocas de mis padrinos y con edward enfrente de mi en shock era otra cosa.**

¿Que dices bella? **me pregunto mi padrino con esperanza en su voz**

Yo…por ayudar a mi padre y auque digan que no lo meterán en esto, se que puede pasar algo y pues a ustedes les debo mucho así, que…pueden contar conmigo supongo

Ay bella muchas gracia por ayudar a nuestra familia, en serio **y en eso sentí los brazos de mis padrinos alrededor de mi, pero una voz interrumpió.**

Y que? A mi no me piensan preguntar que me parece la idea, yo no pienso casarme con ella

¡Edward! **en eso el salio fuera del despacho **

No se preocupen, yo hablo con él

Gracias bella eres un amor

**Empecé a buscarlo en su habitación pero no estaba, lo busque por toda la casa y ni sus luces, se me ocurrió salir al patio, y ahí estaba sentado el recargado a un árbol, me acerque a el, y el lo noto y se levanto.**

¿Que quieres?

Y todavía te preguntas de por que te odio, eres muy…

¿Muy que? **Me dijo acercándose a mí **

Arrogante, eso es lo que eres, yo solo trato de ayudar a tu familia, y tú eres un mal agradecido

¡Malagradecido! Si yo quiero ayudar a mis padres pero no de esta manera

Te haz puesto a pensar que no solo son ellos, también estas tú y que tal tu hermana, dejaras tus estudios no piensas en eso, pero sabes que, gracias por ahorrarme casarme con un idiota **en eso me di la media vuelta y me dirigí adentro de la casa. Pero el me jalo el brazo**

De acuerdo, me casare contigo de mentiras, pero entonces hay que tratar de llevarnos bien, si es que vamos a convivir un mes

Gracias por recordarlo, pero creo que tienes razón,

Entonces es un acuerdo

Supongo que sí **y en eso unimos nuestras manos, era extraño estaba dándome la mano con mi futuro esposo **

______________________________________________________________________Lamento la tardanza y también por lo corto del cap. Pero no habia tenido tiempo, prometo actualizar pronto


	7. La fecha

07. farsa

¿Que quieres?

Y todavía te preguntas de por que te odio, eres muy…

¿Muy que? **Me dijo acercándose a mí **

Arrogante, eso es lo que eres, yo solo trato de ayudar a tu familia, y tú eres un mal agradecido

¡Malagradecido! Si yo quiero ayudar a mis padres pero no de esta manera

Te haz puesto a pensar que no solo son ellos, también estas tú y que tal tu hermana, dejaras tus estudios no piensas en eso, pero sabes que, gracias por ahorrarme casarme con un idiota **en eso me di la media vuelta y me dirigí adentro de la casa. Pero el me jalo el brazo**

De acuerdo, me casare contigo de mentiras, pero entonces hay que tratar de llevarnos bien, si es que vamos a convivir un mes

Gracias por recordarlo, pero creo que tienes razón,

Entonces es un acuerdo

Supongo que sí **y en eso unimos nuestras manos, era extraño estaba dándome la mano con mi futuro esposo **

EPOV.

**Ya había pasado una semana desde la vez que bella se ofreció ayudarnos, la verdad no sabía sus razones de querer ayudarnos pero mis papás estaban muy agradecidos con ella y charlie por ayudarnos a salir adelante. Estaba en mi cama, leyendo un libro hasta mi pequeña hermana se lanzo entro a mi habitación.**

-¿Edward puedo hablar contigo un momento? **Me dijo un poco triste**

-Claro que si enana, ven aquí **le tendí los brazos para que se acercara**

-Quiero agradecerte, por todo lo que estas apunto de hacer para ayudarnos, se que no te llevas bien con bella, pero te aseguro que es una excelente chica,

-Alice por dios, lo dices como si en verdad me fuera a casar con ella, solo es una pequeña farsa

-Recuerdas que te dije que tenía un sexto sentido

-Si, claro como olvidarlo, bueno ese sexto sentido me dice que te quedaras con ella, sabes me gusta como cuñada **Si como no, bella y yo juntos, eso no tenia sentido, ella y yo no nos aguantábamos, auque estábamos tratando de llevarnos mejor,**

-Alice, por dios deja ese sexto sentido que dices tener, y dime por que esa carita,

-Extraño a mis tíos y a emmett, recién me acaban de hablar

-Alice, por que no te vas con ellos de nuevo si así lo deseas, estaremos muy bien, esto pronto se va solucionar lo prometo **le dije acariciando su espalda**

-Es que no entiendes, aquí tengo a mi familia y mi mejor amiga, y allá a mis tíos que los quiero como mis segundos padres y a mi primo, no puedo elegir, los extrañaría a cualquiera de los dos

Alice, tienes que tomar una decisión, pronto empieza la escuela de nuevo y tendrás que regresarte si no decides rápido.

-No se que hacer, y aparte esta tu boda no me la puedo perder por nada

-Alice lo dices como si esta boda fuera de verdad,

-Bueno ya no quiero hablar de mi, mi mamá dice que la comida esta lista, que fueras por bella a su casa

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? **Pregunte enojado**

**-**Daaaa. Pues eres tu el que te casas con ella, no nosotros, así que mueve ese trasero de la cama, arréglate y ve por mi amiga, que hoy por fin veremos la fecha de la boda

BPOV

**Estaba en mi laptop, cuando vi el reloj ya eran las 4 de la tarde, y no tardaría alice en pasar por mi, hoy era el día en que decidíamos la fecha de la boda, me metí a bañar rápidamente, y me puse un vestido sencillo color azul era extraple y me llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, me seque y me planche el pelo y me maquille ,muy natural, en eso se escuche el timbre sonar, baje y abrí la puerta **

alice, ahora vuelvo solo agarro mi… ¿edward?

Lo siento no soy alice,

Ah, Hola edward ¿como estas con todo esto?

AH hola bella, Creo que lo estoy sobrellevando poco a poco **me dijo con una mueca **

Bueno solo agarro mi bolso y nos vamos

De acuerdo **se sentó en el sillón y yo rápidamente fui por mi bolsa baje y el estaba en donde mismo**

¿Nos vamos?

Si, por supuesto **salimos de mi casa y ahí estaba su flamante volvo, me abrió la puerta, debo admitir edward era todo un caballero, el se subió y así nos dirigimos a su casa, en el trayecto los dos permanecíamos en silencio, hasta que el lo rompió**

¿Bella te puedo preguntar algo, y espero y me respondas con la verdad?

Dime **dije dudosa, **

¿Por que quieres ayudarme con todo esto?

Edward, no es por ti, bueno es también por mis padrinos y por mi amiga, si esta en mis manos me encantaría ayudarlos, no quiero que pienses que es por otra cosa,

En verdad te lo agradezco, y se que no nos llevamos así muy bien, pero prometo comportarme, cuando estemos juntos **me dijo sinceramente**

¿Creo que es lo mínimo que me merezco ¿no crees?

**Cuando por fin, aparco el coche me di cuenta que había otro carro, que no conocía, edward se quedo perplejo al verlo y quedo parado**

¿que pasa edward? no me asustes** le dije un tanto preocupada**

Esto no es nada bueno **se dijo mas para el que para mi**

Explícame que no entiendo

Toda esta apunto de acabarse. Me dijo mirándome a los ojos

¿Por qué? **Le dije desesperada**

Ese es el carro de la abogado, todo se va ir a la basura si lo descubre

Pues ay que entrar naturalmente como una pareja normal lo haría para que no sospeche nada

¿Estas segura que lo quiere hacer?

Edward ya te dije que estoy dispuesta ayudarlos** me ofreció su mano, y la tome sin pensar, entramos muy pegados y en eso todos se nos quedaron viendo, el abogado con asombro y esme, carlisle y alice con cara de alivio**

EPOV

**Cuando bella me tomo de la mano, no se por que sentí esa descarga, no sabia por que me pasaba esto cuando estaba con ella, entramos y todos se nos quedaron viendo, así que decidí romper el silencio **

Hola cayo, que gusto, no sabia que estabas aquí

Edward, pero que gusto, **me dijo tendiéndome la mano**

¿pero mira quien es esta hermosura? **Cuando dijo eso, sentí una punzada de celos, y no sabia por que los sentía**

Oh, si pero que grosero, mira cayo ella es mi bella, mi futura esposa

Mucho gusto **dijo bella un poco nerviosa, la abrase, como si fuera mía, no sabia por que estaba haciendo todo esto, no se que me pasaba**

Así ¿Que quieres?

Y todavía te preguntas de por que te odio, eres muy…

¿Muy que? **Me dijo acercándose a mí **

Arrogante, eso es lo que eres, yo solo trato de ayudar a tu familia, y tú eres un mal agradecido

¡Malagradecido! Si yo quiero ayudar a mis padres pero no de esta manera

Te haz puesto a pensar que no solo son ellos, también estas tú y que tal tu hermana, dejaras tus estudios no piensas en eso, pero sabes que, gracias por ahorrarme casarme con un idiota **en eso me di la media vuelta y me dirigí adentro de la casa. Pero el me jalo el brazo**

De acuerdo, me casare contigo de mentiras, pero entonces hay que tratar de llevarnos bien, si es que vamos a convivir un mes

Gracias por recordarlo, pero creo que tienes razón,

Entonces es un acuerdo

Supongo que sí **y en eso unimos nuestras manos, era extraño estaba dándome la mano con mi futuro esposo **

¿Entonces te nos casas edward?

Si, **besándole el cuello **

Entonces, creo que pronto los veré en el despacho

Si, supongo que si **cuando cayo se fue mi familia se sentó aliviada**

Chicos, si que nos dieron un susto **dijo mi hermana quitando el sudor inexistente **

Por que lo dices enana

Cuando oímos abrir la puerta, pensamos que entraría peleándose, o algo así, eso lo arruinaría todo por completo

En verdad me sorprendió que llegaran así, si no los conocieran diría que se amaban **dijo mi madre con voz cariñosa**

Si, es que la verdad , si no fuera por que vi el carro estacionado de cayo, si la hubiéramos regado

Lo bueno que lo pensaron, antes de entrar **dijo mi hermana con voz de burla ** **¿**y para cuando es la boda?

No lo se, no se que piensa bella al respecto

No lo se, digo entre antes mejor ¿no? **Dijo cruzando sus brazos**

Bueno entonces en semana les parece, **dije despreocupado**

¿Qué? Bromeas!! ¿cierto**? **Apenas y me dará tiempo de escoger el vestido, no pueden en un mes por lo mínimo

Yo estoy de acuerdo con bella, mamá entre mas rápido pasa esta farsa mejor para todos

Bueno hijo, nosotros los apoyamos en la fecha que decidían, si quieren en una semana en una semana será.


	8. la farsa empieza

08. la farsa empieza

Lo bueno que lo pensaron, antes de entrar **dijo mi hermana con voz de burla ¿**y para cuando es la boda?

No lo se, no se que piensa bella al respecto

No lo se, digo entre antes mejor ¿no? **Dijo cruzando sus brazos**

Bueno entonces en semana les

¿Qué? Bromeas!! ¿Cierto**? **Apenas y me dará tiempo de escoger el vestido, no pueden en un mes por lo mínimo parece, **dije despreocupado**

Yo estoy de acuerdo con bella, mamá entre mas rápido pasa esta farsa mejor para todos

Bueno hijo, nosotros los apoyamos en la fecha que decidían, si quieren en una semana en una semana será.

**EPOV**

**La Semana había pasado muy rápido, estaba a solo un día de casarme, auque bella y yo nos empezábamos a llevar mucho mejor, era insoportable para los dos estar fingiendo a cada momento** bueno la verdad a mi no me molestaba en lo absoluto besar a bella, hasta creo que me empezaba a gustar**, esta ultima semana cayo nos visito mas de dos veces, estaba seguro que no nos dejaría en paz, hasta comprobar que la boda era totalmente verdadera, y veía en la cara de bella lo disgustada que estaba por esta situación. Estaba con bella, chocando algunos detalles de mañana de cómo actuaremos enfrente de la gente pero ante todos nos preocupaba mas cayo. **

¡ya acabaron de hacer sus cosas? **nos decía mi hermana parada en el arco de la puerta**

Alice, nos puedes dejar en paz, en verdad todavía no acabamos, te puedes ir **mi pequeña hermana ya me estaba irritando**

Pero Edward, se supone que los novios no se pueden ver un día antes de la boda **decía mi hermana con un berrinche en la cara**

Por dios Alice, es solo una farsa, no nos casaremos de verdad,

Esa es mi chica

Cállate Edward, y no soy tu chica **amaba cuando hacia enojar a bella, se veía realmente adorable cuando se enojaba**

Ay no puedes decir que no te gusto **le dije cerca de su oído con lo que ella se alejo**

Pues no ,no me gustas y aléjate **dijo algo nerviosa**

Okei, ya entendí, los dejare solos, solo bella por favor, puedes venir a mi habitación cuando acaben, quiero que te midas el vestido por ultima vez

si Alice, ahorita estoy ahí

De acuerdo, entonces los dejo. **Cuando ya por fin se iba voltio su cara hacia a mi **

Nada más no te propases con mi amiga ee.** Y así salio de la habitación**

**BPOV**

**Cuando Alice se fue, de nuevo sentí otra vez ese nerviosismo que me inunda cuando estoy sola con Edward.**

Bueno bella, Ahora si, sin interrupciones, se que esto te resulta incomodo y te comprendo, pero que pasara cuando el padre diga que nos besemos **cuando me dijo eso me quede en shock, no había pensado en eso, pero a quien le mentía, si me encantaba que me besara auque sea actuando, no sabia si lo quería pero lo que si sabia era que sentía una gran atracción por Edward Cullen, que pasaría si jugara el juego, no pasaría nada**

Pues besarnos idiota

¿En verdad? **Dijo algo sorprendido por mi respuesta**

por supuesto si quieres que cayo, se crea esto de la boda falsa, ay que dar una muy buena actuación de nuestro grande amor

Si, supongo que tienes razón

No supongas mi querido prometido, tengo razón **cuando por fin terminamos de discutir lo que haríamos mañana en la boda me dirigí al cuarto de Alice, **

Valla, hasta que llegas, no podrían guardar esas cosas para la luna de miel.

Alice no digas estupideces, Edward y yo no estábamos haciendo nada mas que hablar, entendiste

Si, si claro como tu lo digas Bella, pero ven, pruébate el vestido

Alice por que me torturas así, ya me provee el vestido **con la mano en la barbilla** deja me pensarlo dos o tres ¡¡¡no!!! Diez veces, Alice te juro no engordado, me queda exactamente igual que ayer.

Ay bella no seas exagerada, solo pruébatelo una vez más no te cuesta nada **sin mas que decir me rendí ante Alice, me empecé a desvestir, pero en eso la puerta se abrió, dando a ver a un Edward con la boca abierta.**

Yo solo siento…lo siento mucho **me tape al instante con la cobija de Alice, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme**

Esta bien Edward, basta de disculparte

A ver hermanito cual es la cosa, que vienes a decirnos, para que hallas entrado así sin tocar antes la puerta y hallas visto casi desnuda a bella **ay mi amiga Alice, tenia que decirlo, algún día la terminaría matando.**

Solo te venia a decir, que hablo Emmett, que venían en camino

¿Qué? No me mientes, si van a venir a la boda, ay que emoción, ya lo extrañaba

Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, en verdad lo siento bella

Esta bien edward, **cuando edward se fue simplemente me avente en la cama y me tape la cara con la cobija.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero y les halla gustado, ay pobre de Edward y bella creo que no se quitaran a cayo de encima en un buen tiempo, bueno sigan mandando sus reviews que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**


	9. atraccion o amor?

09. Amor o atracción

EPOV

**Cuando Salí del cuarto de alice, estaba totalmente embobado con lo que acababa de ver, a bella en pura ropa interior, estaba seguro que esa imagen no me la podría borrar de la cabeza, si que tenia un cuerpo impresionante, quien diría que esa preciosa mujer será mi esposa mañana, **_**ay edward que rayos dices, esto es sola una farsa, no te estarás enamorando de ella ¿cierto?, **_**sin pensar mas, me metí a dormir, sabia que mañana seria un día muy largo…al día siguiente me levante con el sonido de mi despertador "alice" **

¡¡¡Hermano!!! **Me grito alice, en el odio**

Alice, podías bajarte de arriba de mi, y dejar de gritarme, me dejaras sordo algún día

Lo siento, ¿pero sabes que hora es? **Aun gritándome**

No ¿que hora es? **Dije tranquilamente **

Son las 9 de la mañana y tu aun no estas nada listo,

Alice, pero la ceremonia es a las doce y aun es muy temprano

Claro que no jovencito, así que métete a bañar y que vengo a dejarte a horita tu traje **la obedecí y me metí a bañar rápidamente, no quería que siguiera gritando como loca, cuando Salí, vi ya mi traje acomodado en la cama, tenia que admitir que mi hermana tenia estilo para estas cosas, termine de vestirme, debo de admitir estaba muy nervioso, no sabia como actuar ante esto, o mas bien ante cayo, acepto que me pone muy nervioso.**

**Cuando por fin, todos estaban listos, salimos al jardín, donde se iva a dar la ceremonia, alice no me permitía ver a bella, no se por que pero era mejor no discutirlo, así que decidí a recibir a los invitados, cuando mi primo emmett y mis tíos llegaron, me dieron un fuerte abrazo**

Oh, primo, tiempo sin verte, y ahora nos volvemos a encontrar justo el día de tu boda, ay el pequeño edy ya es un adulto **me dijo agarrándome los cachetes**

¡Déjame! Por cierto cada vez te veo mas enorme,

Es el ejercicio, tu sabes **los ayude a acomodarse en la mesa, cuando mi hermana los vio, fue y los abrazo**

Enana, pensé que ya no te volvería a ver, que acaso no pensabas en mi **dijo sentido, con lo que nos hizo reír a todos **

Oh claro que no, pero pues tenia que estar tiempo con mi hermanito

Oh gracias alice, pero te puedes regresar con emmett

Ashh!! Y así me agradeces, todo lo que e hecho por ti, **dijo con sentimiento **bueno creo que traeré a la novia

**Cuando el sacerdote que iva a dar la ceremonia llego, todos se pusieron en su lugar, me quede parado en el altar esperando que bella llegara, en eso la música empezó a sonar y vi a bella con un vestido blanco que hacia que resaltara sus caderas, y estaba peinada con una cascada de rizos, se veía realmente divina, chalie la empezó a encaminar hacia mi, cuando llego junto a mi la tome de la mano, y le dedique una sonrisa, la ceremonia, dio comienzo, hasta a horita los nervios estaban calmados, pero cuando el padre nos indico que dijéramos nuestros votos, mi nervios se dispararon a mil, los dije un poco nervioso, pero lo pude decir, fuerte y claro al igual que bella **

Los declaro marido y mujer, ya puede besar a la novia **bella y yo nos miramos por unos segundo, después sin pensarlo la agarre por la nuca y la acerque hacia mi, y le di una suave y tierno beso lo cual ella respondió, cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, sentí como una conexión hacia ella, realmente no sabia que era, si atracción o era que realmente me estaba enamorando de ella, lo que fuera tenia que averiguarlo, nos separamos y todos empezaron aplaudir. Cuando la fiesta empezó, cayo y su esposa se nos acercaron, y nos felicitaron, sentí como bella, se tenso, a lo cual yo la apreté más hacia mí.**

Chicos, en verdad los felicito, fue una gran ceremonia, bueno edward creo que ya que cumpliste la primera parte del trato ay que leer la cláusula que sigue.

A Ver creo que no entendí, muy bien que digamos, ¿hay otra cláusula? **no entendía exactamente lo que me trataba de decir **

Claro tu abuelo no solo quería que te casaras, hay otra cosa que quería que hicieras, antes de entregarte todo. **Ahora si que no entendía nada, bella vio mi cara de preocupación, y se decidió a hablar **

Esta diciendo, que no podrán cobrar la herencia hasta que no se halla cumplido la otra cláusula

Exactamente señora cullen, pero no se preocupen ustedes disfruten de su luna de miel, que esto lo podemos hablar cuando regresen. **Dijo animado**

Si Gracias **dijo mi bella, un tanto fría **

¿Y díganme a donde Irán de luna de miel?

A Hawai , a la isla oahu

Pero, que coincidencia, mi esposa y yo, pasaremos las vacaciones allá, así creo que los veremos **como podía pasarnos esto, simplemente las cosas no podían salirnos peor, ahora tendríamos que actuar también en la luna de miel, tendremos que dormir en la misma habitación, **_**ahora empiezo a preguntarme si esto realmente me molesta a lo mejor esto me sirve para unirme mas a bella, tal vez este juego, termine siendo algo verdadero **_

_**Hola, a todos sorry por haberme tardado en actualizar este fic, pero estaba un poco pendiente de **__**el dia que llegaste a mi vida **__**pero ahora actualizare mas seguido este lo prometo, bueno que les pareció este capitulo, hay si que edward esta pasando por una confusión en su cabeza, que creen que sea solo atracción o realmente amor? y si que se las esta viendo difícil, hay otra cláusula que tendrá que cumplir, antes de resivir la herencia, creo que tendra que apurarze, por que su familia se la esta viendo difícil, y si que esta metido en un gran problema el juez estar en su luna de miel. Sigan leyendo el fic y manden sus reviews**_


	10. Rumbo a hawai

**RUMBO A HAWAI**

¿Y díganme a donde Irán de luna de miel?

A Hawai, a la isla oahu

Pero, que coincidencia, mi esposa y yo, pasaremos las vacaciones allá, así creo que los veremos **como podía pasarnos esto, simplemente las cosas no podían salirnos peor, ahora tendríamos que actuar también en la luna de miel, tendremos que dormir en la misma habitación, **_**ahora empiezo a preguntarme si esto realmente me molesta a lo mejor esto me sirve para unirme mas a bella, tal vez este juego, termine siendo algo verdadero **_

Si que coincidencia **dije fríamente**

Ey Chicos perderán el vuelo, así que váyanse a cambiar **dijo mi hermana casi gritando**

Okey, pero no nos presiones alice **dijo bella con cara de enojo**

**Cuando me cambie, me dirigí al cuarto de alice donde estaba bella, necesitaba hablar con ella. Toque la puerta, no quería que pasara lo de la otra vez **

Adelante **dijo bella desde adentro**

¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

No te basta, con que tengas que estar en un avión, juntos durante muchas horas dijo **con tono burlón**

La verdad quisiera platicar de otras cosas en el avión, no precisamente a lo que te vengo a decir

Bueno entonces soy toda odios

Que piensas sobre que Cayo este en nuestra luna de miel, digo muy cerca de nosotros, prácticamente nos vera

Edward, deja de dudar por un segundo, todo saldrá bien, ese dinero va hacer de ustedes y mi papá no se meterá en ningún problema legal, todo estará bien, y si tenemos que fingir que nos amamos, con besos y carias, lo haremos **dijo muy segura **

Entonces no te molesta, que Cayo este cerca de nosotros, que por eso tengamos que estar en una misma habitación y posiblemente dormir hasta juntos, **no podía razonar, como ella se lo podía tomar tan tranquilamente y yo estaba hecho un lío en mi cabeza **

Te lo repito edward, no me importa, son solo besos y nada más, nada de sentimientos involucrándose, solo dos adultos defendiendo lo que quieren, ¿cierto? **No sabia que responderle, estaba hecho líos, no sabia si lo que sentía era verdadero amor o atracción, **_que tonto edward, como puedes decir que amas a bella, si solo llevas mes de conocerla, esto es absurdo __**pero tenia que averiguarlo de todas maneras… **_por que te quedas callado. ¿ o en verdad sientes algo?

No como crees, es solo que estaba pensando, entonces le haremos con una verdadera luna de miel

Si, pero quitaremos la parte en que tengamos sexo, no es que sea virgen y me importe mucho, pero creo que será mejor así.

¿Será acaso que la Srta. , swan quiere que tengamos sexo? **Dije burlándome**

Ni lo sueñes cullen, ni en tus mejores sueños tendrás sexo conmigo **agarrándome la mano **mejor bajemos, no quiero que me mate alice

**Cuando bajamos, los invitados ya estaban afuera alrededor del carro en el que nos iríamos, todos nos desearon mucha suerte, y por petición del publico nos tuvimos que besar, veía la cara de mi hermana de burla, y la de mis papás de preocupación, le dedique una sonrisa para que se calmaran, y así partimos hacia el aeropuerto. **

Lista **le pregunte**

¿Para estas contigo? Nunca lo estaré, pero si estoy lista para estar en una hermosa playa en Hawai **me dijo con una gran sonrisa de triunfo**

Auque lo niegues, sabes que te encanta estar conmigo

Bueno la verdad, últimamente haz dejado de ser un cretino, pero si te consuela te odio menos que antes **los dos nos empezamos a reír por su comentario. Cuando por fin llegamos al aeropuerto Baje las maletas y nos sentamos a esperar la llamada al vuelo, estuvimos alrededor de media hora esperando y conversando**

_Vuelo a Hawai por favor de pasar a la puerta de entrada __**pasamos a donde nos indicaron y enseñamos nuestros boletos y nos indicaron nuestros asientos.**_

¿De que lado quieres? **Le pregunte a bella, con una risa torcida **

Yo prefiero a lado de la ventana

Okey, entonces yo estaré de este lado viendo a las hermosas azafatas **sonreí**

Ni, te atrevas cullen, eres mi esposo y me debes respeto auque sea de mentiras y si veo que le coqueteas a alguien, no sabes de lo que soy capaz **dijo enojada**

¡Así! ¿Y de que eres capaz? **Le dije desafiándola, sabia que eso no era bueno para su temperamento, pero amaba cuando se enojaba.**

En verdad quieres saber que haría, primero que nada te rompería la cara imbecil después le daría su merecido a la golfa con quien estés coqueteando **si se veía enojada, así que decidí no molestarla más **

Okey, ya entendí, me portare bien, querida esposa

No, no pienso cometer algún homicidio así que, vas a lado de la ventana **sonríe por el control que tomaba sobre mi, y me corrí hasta el acierto a lado de la ventana, cuando por fin, el vuelo despego, decidí entablar una conversación con mi nueva esposa, tenia que saber más de ella. Si quería engañar a Cayo.**

Bella cuéntame mas de ti

Que quieres saber edward curiosito **dijo burlonamente**

No se cuéntame de tu vida,

De acuerdo, Parte de mi vida e vivido en Phoenix con mi padre hay fue donde conocí a tu pequeña y diabólica hermana alice y a mis padrinos, bueno como sabrás no te conocía por que tu te quedaste a estudiar en new york, y pues cuando mis padrinos se mudaron yo seguí frecuentando a alice y a tu primo emmett, que por cierto es genial, bueno cuando mi papá me dio la noticia que lo trasladaron todo fue doloroso para mi, dejar a alice me dolía demasiado por que fue una de mis verdaderas amigas y entonces me entere que ella regresaba y fue ahí donde te conocí.

Pero cuéntame que paso con tu madre **le pregunte algo temeroso, no quería presionarla a que me digiera algo que no quería **

Bueno mi madre, se caso con otro hombre, se fue de la casa cuando yo tenia 2 años y se caso con arthur, pero eso si siempre mantuve en contacto con ella, nunca me abandono, siempre me sacaba a paciar y me regalaba cosas, hasta que después de 4 años me entere que tenia dos medios hermanos y todo fue diferente ya no me visitaba seguido, era raro que me sacara a paciar y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que ya no me quería más, al principio odiaba a esos niños que me habían robado a mi madre, tu sabes típica reacción de una niña a esa edad, mi padre me obligo a acercarme a ellos **vi como una lagrima se le resbalaba por la mejilla ** **y le puse un dedo en la boca para que no continuara, sabia que la estaba destrozando por dentro**

Bella, si quieres no continúes,

Edward quiero contarte, y aprovecha por que eres de esas pocas personas que les e contado **y los dos nos empezamos a reír**

Bueno continúo, un día mi padre me llevo a conocer a esas dos personitas jasper y rosalie hale eran tan lindos cuando los conocí, tenían tan solo 4 años y ahí recapacite, como odiarlos si ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, desde ahí, empecé a frecuentarlos más, hasta que me lleve muy bien con ellos, nunca perdí el contacto, hasta que mi madre y arthur, decidieron mudarse a michigan y desde ahí, solo tengo contacto con ellos mediante cartas y e-mail

¿Y los extrañas? _Que idiota como pude preguntar eso, es obvio edward __**ella empezó a reír y luego me respondió **_

Si lo extraño y mucho, mis pequeños gemelos. Nunca podré dejar de extrañarlos **Cuando dijo eso bostezo**

Bella, será mejor que te duermas, es un largo viaje, y podemos seguir platicando después

Si, creo que tienes razón **se acomodo su asiento y cerro los ojos ** **yo hice lo mismo y pronto caí en los brazos de Morfeo **

Hola aquí les dejo este capitulo, ya tengo el siguiente también, así que subiré mañana o si puedo al rato subo, los recompensara por todo el tiempo que no subí., es ke quería terminar el otro fic, pero dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias son muy buen resivias, ¿Qué creen que pase con edward y bella? si que esos chicos son atrevidos haha, bueno sigan al pendiente

AlE LUTZ


	11. besas realmente bien

**Besas realmente bien**

¿Y los extrañas? _Que idiota como pude preguntar eso, es obvio edward __**ella empezó a reír y luego me respondió **_

Si lo extraño y mucho, mis pequeños gemelos. Nunca podré dejar de extrañarlos **Cuando dijo eso bostezo**

Bella, será mejor que te duermas, es un largo viaje, y podemos seguir platicando después

Si, creo que tienes razón **se acomodo su asiento y cerro los ojos ** **yo hice lo mismo y pronto caí en los brazos de Morfeo, Me quede dormido aproximadamente una hora, cuando abrí los ojos la primera imagen que vi, fue a bella, totalmente dormida, se veía tan hermosa, no se por que, pero me dieron unas ganas de acariciarla y besarla, empecé a acercarme y acariciarle suavemente para que no se despertara, esta tan cerca de ella, que sentía su respiración en mi cara, cuando iva a seguir acariciándola ella abrió los ojos de golpe y me hice para atrás rápidamente.**

¿Que crees que estas haciendo?Acaso pensabas besarme, cuando estaba dormida **dijo con una sonrisa de burla,**

Claro que no, solo te estaba quitando una cosa que traías en la cara 

Si como no, pero bueno que lastima que tu no quieras besarme **ella se estaba acercando mucho a mi, solo quedaban pocos centímetros de distancia entre nuestras bocas**

Yo no dije que no quería besarte

Aja, te descubrí, eres tan fácil de sacar la sopa, pero bueno y que te detiene besarme **dijo seductoramente**

No, quiero que halla malentendidos, tú sabes, no quiero que pienses… _**pero ni siquiera **_**me dejo terminar, poso sus manos en mi cabello y me beso, me quede estático por unos segundos y luego le respondí un poco frenético, ella abrió paso a mi lengua y yo gustosamente la metí, así saboreándola a ella, cuando ella dejo de besarme yo pare automáticamente, nos quedamos viéndonos unos segundos y luego nos separamos.**

Espero que hallas disfrutado el beso, pero no te acostumbres que no serán a menudo **dijo con una sonrisa **

Y por que fue eso, si se puede saber **pregunte algo curioso, tenia que saber por que ella me había besado**

Bueno, solo te quite las ganas okey, pero no te preocupes si quieres que no vuelva a suceder, a ver como te arreglas en la luna de miel

Ahora resulta que querías practicar

Ay por que eres tan pesado, es solo un beso y nada mas, mira no hay que pelear más okey, ya nos empezábamos a llevar mejor para ahora odiarnos de nuevo,

Yo no estaba peleando, solo dije que por que me habías besado **amaba como la sacaba de sus casillas**

Por favor, bien que lo deseabas, bueno ya no quiero hablar de esto, mira no están mirando, hablando de otra cosa, ¿no sabes cuando llegan el tal cayo a Hawai?

Según tengo entendido llegan mañana, así que hay que estar muy al pendiente,

Bueno dejemos de hablar de este asunto, no quiero mortificarme en estos momentos, así que mejor háblame de ti, yo ya lo e hecho

Bueno mi vida es un poco aburrida, mis papás bueno como sabes son doctores y por lo tanto viajaban mucho, cuando se fueron a Phoenix yo no quise, decidí quedarme un tiempo en new york para tomar un curso, luego cuando me entere que ya se mudarían en un lugar definido me fui con ellos, ósea forks ahí comencé bien mis estudios y como sabrás alice no quiso a acompañarnos por que ya se había acoplado en la escuela y también supongo que eras uno de esos motivos y otro fue que no confiaba en mis papás siempre nos habían dicho que ya no viajaríamos y lo seguíamos haciendo así que decidió quedarse con emmett y pues paso lo de trato y bueno lo demás de lo sabes

Tu también te la haz visto difíciles **me dedico una sonrisa **

Si, los dos hemos pasado cosas difíciles, creo que por eso, nos deberíamos llevar bien y apoyarnos

Creo que tienes razón **extendió la mano hacia mi **¿amigos?

Amigos **le di un fuerte apretón y nos dedicamos sonrisas**

Cuanto falta para llegar, me estoy hartando de estar sentada **dijo poniendo un lindo gesto y cruzando las manos**

Como una hora, por que no te duermes otro rato, así pasa el tiempo pasa rápido

Si tienes razón **cuando cerro sus ojos tratando de volver a dormir le susurre en el oído**

Besas realmente bien **cuando me separe, vi como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, al momento que se volteaba y me daba la espalda, la hora paso de volada, cundo por fin anunciaron**

_Por favor de abrochar sus cinturones y apagar celulares o cualquier aparato electrónico que pueda interrumpir las líneas_

**Apague mi celular de inmediato, y trate de despertar a bella, para que se pusiera el cinturón**

Edward déjame dormir **no pude evitar reírme, y en eso se despertó**

¿Por que te ríes? **Me dijo enojada**

Ya vamos aterrizar, ponto el cinturón **ella me obedeció **

Valla, ya me había cansado de estar sentada y contigo para variar

Bueno ahora no vas estar sentada pero si acostada conmigo **cuando dije eso ella me soltó un manotazo**

Ey por que me pegas, **me hice el inocente**

Crees que no me di cuenta de el doble sentido de tus palabras o que

Tú eres una cochina y te imaginaste otra cosa, yo que tengo mi mente tan limpia

Si como no, ni tú te crees eso

**Cuando por fin aterrizamos, fuimos directo a buscar nuestras maletas,**

Y se puede saber como nos iremos de aquí

Por dios bella, no sabes con quien hablas o que **creo que me había pasado de arrogante,**

La verdad si, con un idiota

Pues afuera nos espera el carro **dije como si ya fuera obvio, en lo que ella me respondió con una mueca **

Se puede saber, como pagaron todo esto, si se supone que no tienen dinero

Bella, no recuerdan que mis padres pudieron cobrar solo un poco de la herencia de mi abuelo, bueno con eso en realidad, pero bueno como no fue mucho, solo alcanzaron para esto

¿Solo para esto? Hablas como si fuera poco,

Bueno, a lo que siempre habíamos estado acostumbrados si lo es, no crees que soy de esos tipos ricos engreídos a mi en realidad nunca me a importado mucho el dinero, pero cuando se trata de nuestros estudios son de muy buena ayuda **bella hizo un gesto muy chistoso por lo cual yo me reí**

Seguro que no eres engreído **cuando llegamos al Camaro que habíamos rentado subimos las maletas y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro destino **

Si que el auto es hermoso, ¿Qué auto es?

Es un camaro 2009, ¿te gusta? **Le pregunte con una sonrisa**

Si es lindo, **cuando por fin llegamos a la isla, bella se quedo plasmada al ver en donde pasaríamos nuestra luna de miel, yo aproveche mientras esta distraída para levantarla al estilo recién casados **

¿Ey que haces? **Con tono divertido **

Bueno es costumbre que el esposo cargue a su novia en la luna de miel **me dio golpe en l cabeza **

Bájame o te golpeare tan fuerte, que jamás podrás tener hijos **la baje de inmediato, sabia que hablaba muy enserio, entramos en la cabaña que habíamos rentado, y nos hallamos con una sorpresa**

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Hola chicos, espero que este capitulo tan bien sea de su agrado**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, ¿ustedes cual creen que es la supresa? **

**Bueno manden sus comentarios y sugerencias ya sabes a donde darla clik**

**Bye**

**aLe lutz**


	12. Inoportuna

Inoportuna

¿Ey que haces? **Con tono divertido **

Bueno es costumbre que el esposo cargue a su novia en la luna de miel **me dio golpe en l cabeza **

Bájame o te golpeare tan fuerte, que jamás podrás tener hijos **la baje de inmediato, sabia que hablaba muy enserio, entramos en la cabaña que habíamos rentado, y nos hallamos con una sorpresa, estaba llenos de pétalos, y velas, estaba realmente sorprendido, no sabias quien rayos había hecho esto toda mi familia estaba enterado de la boda falsa, y habíamos quedado en no hacer nada de esto, bella y yo seguimos el camino que daba a la habitación principal y nos encontramos con una cama cubierta de pétalos rojos en forma de corazón y una nota en medio.**

¿De quien es? **Le pregunte a bella, muy ansioso **

Si tú no sabes, menos yo **me acerque a la cama, y agarre la nota y la empecé a leer para los dos.**

_Querido sra. y sr. Cullen_

_Se que ustedes no se esperaban nada de esto, pero quería que pasaran una luna de miel increíble así espero que lo disfruten, si necesitan alguna cosa, estaremos en la cabaña 514, llegamos mañana a medio día, ¡que lo disfruten mucho!_

_Atte: Cayo Volturi_

**Los dos nos quedamos volteamos a vernos, y una sonrisa se apareció en mi rostro**

Por que rayos te ríes tú, - **cruzando los brazos y moviendo el pie**

Creo que Cayo, quiere que pasemos una buena noche **sabia que eso, provocaría la ira de bella, pero no me importo amaba cuando se enojaba, pero su reacción me sorprendió aun mas, ella se empezó a cercar a mi lentamente acorralándome hacia la cama, hasta que tope en ella y caí, ella quedo arriba de mi, este juego empezaba a agradarme y mucho cada vez,**

¿Que haces swan?

BPOV

Disfrutaremos esta noche, como una verdadera luna de miel **edward no desaprovecho el momento y se acerco a mis labios así mordiéndolos, debía admitir se sentía tan bien, agarre su cabello y empecé a enredarlo con mi mano, nuestro beso se hacia cada vez mas apasionado, el agarro mi cintura y dio un giro para que yo quedara debajo de el**

Esta será la mejor noche de tu vida-**me susurro en el oído **

Demuéstramelo entonces-**ante mi comentario ataco mis labios, y yo lo recibí con mi boca semiabierta nuestras lenguas se juntaron como una sola, algo que provoco una agradable sensación, cuando mordió mi labio algo que me encanto sentí Empezaba a molestarme el exceso de ropa, así que empecé a quitarle su camisa con facilidad, mientras el atacaba mi hombro con besos y mordidas, esto se sentía tan bien y no podía evitarlo, pero en verdad estaba llegando a disfrutarlo, empezó a desabrochar mi blusa con cuidado, tocándome mi plano abdomen sentía cada descarga al roce de su piel, cuando termino mi blusa quedo en algún lugar de la habitación.**

Edward, haz que me moje para ti- **edward no se hizo del rogar, de inmediato empezó a levantar mi falda y empezó acariciar mis piernas, toco mis bragas y con ello mi parte mas intima, sentía como su miembro se ponía cada vez mas recto para mi. Lo tome por su espalda para atraerlo más a mí.**

¿Esto no cambia nada cierto? **Me pregunto con una sonrisa **Calmante edward, es solo diversión para los dos **con eso atraje sus labios contra los míos, empecé a desabrochar sus pantalones al mismo tiempo que el mordía y acariciaba mi pecho, el me ayudo a quitar su pantalón dejándolo en solo unos boxers negros muy pegados a su cuerpo que dejaba corta la imaginación.**

No estas nada mal cullen, **dije volviéndolo a besar**

Tú tampoco señora de cullen **poso sus manos en mi falda y me la quito con suma facilidad, ya solo me quedaba mi ropa interior, se me quedo viendo un momento,**

Que me ves **le pregunte acariciando su miembro**

Estas realmente apetecible **me dijo entre jadeos algo que me encanto, el alcanzo mi boca de nuevo y su lengua penetro mi boca intensificando el beso y sacando unos gemidos por parte de ambos, agarro mis brazos para colocarlos atrás de mi cuello mientras volvía a besarme.**

¿Te gusta? **Me pregunto con una sonrisa torcida**

Pues no esta nada mal **– sabía que en verdad no estaba nada mal y que lo estaba disfrutando como nunca. Edward dejo que sus manos subieran aun mas por sus muslos hasta tocar por segunda vez, su parte mas intima, **Oh basta cullen, actúa ya

**Con eso el me quito mi brassier cuidadosamente encargándose que sus manos tocaran mi piel al hacerlo, empezó acariciar mis pechos y a lamberlos, se sentía genial, de pronto sus manos dejaron de hacerlo para ocuparse de mis bragas, mientras yo bajaba su boxers, el abrió mis piernas y se acomodo, sentía su punta en mi entrada, veía como se excitaba y eso me excitaba a mi **

¿Estas lista para mi? **Me pregunto con esa sonrisa que tanto me encanta**

Espera un momento, espero y traigas protección, por que o si no, ni creas que me acostare contigo, no quiero quedar embarazada por ningún motivo **dije muy segura, ni por muy excitada que estuviera no lo haría sin protección.**

¡Bella! por dios no me puedes hacer esto, mira como estoy- **dijo histérico**

Lo lamento pero sin protección no hay relación **agarre la cobija junto con mi ropa y me dirigí al baño a cambiarme, mientras oía a edward gritar **

¡Isabella swan eres una importuna!

Hola chicas que leen mi historia ay espero y les halla gustado este capitulo sorry por la tardanza, estoy contenta por que cada vez son mas personas las que leen la historia y dejan su comentario eso es muy satisfactorio para mi, y pues gracias por las opiniones y sugerencias que me dejan me son de mucha ayuda, pues pobre edward, bella lo dejo con las ganas pero pues ni modo sin protección no hay relación hahaha, bueno sigan leeindo y mandando sus rewies

ATte: ale lutz


	13. mi peor pesadilla

**Mi peor pesadilla**

Espera un momento, espero y traigas protección, por que o si no, ni creas que me acostare contigo, no quiero quedar embarazada por ningún motivo **dije muy segura, ni por muy excitada que estuviera no lo haría sin protección.**

¡Bella! por dios no me puedes hacer esto, mira como estoy- **dijo histérico**

Lo lamento pero sin protección no hay relación **agarre la cobija junto con mi ropa y me dirigí al baño a cambiarme, mientras oía a edward gritar **

¡Isabella swan eres una importuna!

EPOV

**Después de este encuentro tan cercano con bella, me había dejado en un gravísimo problema, me urgía un baño con agua helada. Cuando bella salio del baño, estaba dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas palabras, pero al verla con solo una toalla, todo mi mundo se volvió blanco.**

**¿**Y a ti que te pasa? **Me dispuse a no mirarla, y dirigirme directamente al baño, en verdad lo necesitaba**

¿Edward, estas enojado conmigo?** me tarde un minuto en contestar**

No

Eso no suena como que no estés molesto, en verdad lo lamento, pero no quiero tener un hijo y menos que me pueda enfermar de esas cosas extrañas, entiéndeme

Bella, ya te dije, que no estoy enojado contigo **le grite del otro lado de la puerta**

Bueno, me ire a dormir

¿No vas a cenar?

No tengo hambre

**Cuando Salí del baño, me encontré con una bella totalmente dormida, su cara estaba tan serena, ella seria mi perdición, baje a prepararme un sándwich rápido y me dirigí a la habitación, agarre una colcha y me acomode en el sillón y así me deje llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Empecé a captar un olor de mi comida favorita waffles y empecé abrir mis ojos, voltie de inmediato a la cama donde dormía bella y ya no estaba. Me levante y me fui directo al baño a mojarme la cara, y baje a donde provenía ese delicioso olor.**

Buenas días dormilón **y ahí estaba ella con un mandil y plato lleno de esos deliciosos waffles **

Buenos días, ¿pero que horas son? **Pregunte aun dormido**

Son las once, no te quise despertar, te veías realmente cansado

La verdad agradezco que no me despertaras, y también que te hallas tomado la molestia de hacer de comer, me muero de hambre **– le dedique una sonrisa**

Es para recompensarte por lo ayer, tu sabes en verdad lo lamento

Pues entonces tienes que hacer mucho meritos **me acerque más a ella**

¿Que tipo de meritos? **Nuestras bocas estaban a solo centímetros, sentía su aliento recorrer mi cara, agarre el plato que traía y lo puse en la barra, **

Como estos- **levante sus brazos y los agarre muy fuerte y le robe un beso, que no pareció molestarle mucho, por que me siguió al instante, estábamos tan sumidos que no nos dimos cuenta que tocaban la puerta**

¡Basta! Tocan la puerta – **me dijo empujándome hacia atrás y con una sonrisa de las que tanto me gustaban, abrí la puerta y me encontré con mi peor pesadilla **

Hola edward, como se la están pasando

Oh Hola cayo, te hacia mas tarde por acá **tenia ganas de golpearlo por semejante interrupción **

Si, pero llegamos antes y decidimos pasar a saludarlos y a invitarlos a desayunar

Bueno pues mi esposa me hizo unos deliciosos waffles, así que creo que por hoy lo haré aquí **esperaba que eso le convenciera, en verdad no quería salir con el y que nos abundara de todas sus preguntas acerca de nuestro matrimonio y el testamento, por el momento no quería escuchar nada referente a eso.**

Oh bueno entonces será en otra ocasión, me imagino que tienes planes para el día de hoy

Bueno si, pensaba llevarla a la playa ¿verdad cariño? **Esperaba que bella, no arruinara nada, conociéndola lo haría por hacerme enojar **

Si, edward me lo prometió - **sentí un gran alivio**, **me primera vez me seguí la corriente **

Comprendo, pero bueno nos podemos ver después **– dijo cayo insistente, estaba seguro que sospechaba de nuestro matrimonio falso**

Pero claro, podríamos vernos mañana en la comida, ¿verdad cielo? **Y ahí estaba de nuevo la bella, que le encantaba hacerme sufrir**

Si por supuesto **– dije no muy convencido**

Me parece bien chicos, los vemos mañana mi esposa y yo, en el restaurante **y así se marcho**

¡Por que rayos hiciste eso! – **dije furioso **

Por que así, puedo hacer muchos meritos **– se acerco a mi, me dio un beso y salio** **de la cabaña **

**YA eran pasadas de la una, y habiamos quedado de ir a a playa a pasar un buen rato, asi que decidi darme una ducha,e ir directo a la playa, estaba tan relajado que solo escuche abrirse la puerta del cuarto y escuche a bella decir a lo lejos**

¡Edward cullen nada mas te vale que salgas en este instante, ya quiero me quiero ir ¡**y luego se escucho un cerron de la puerta, sali del baño y me puse mi traje de baño y me dirgi a donde crei que estaria, segui caminando hasta visualize a bella en medio de la playa con un hermoso traje de baño color negro de dos partes que solo cubrian lo necesario, se veia como una diosa, ella voltio a verme y me dedico una de esas sonrisas que hacia que temblara, se acerco a mi, y sentia como temblaba cada vez mas**

¿Que me ves cullen? ¿ te gusto mi traje de baño? **dijo sensualmente**

Pues creo que te ves muy sexy,

Tu tambien te ves sexy con tu traje de baño. pero que esperas deja las cosas ahi, vamos a meternos

Primero me pondre bloqueador, y ahorita te alcanzo - **ella me dio la espalda y se marcho, puse las cosas en el camastro yme puse bloqueador y busque mis lentes, cuando voltie visualize a bella con alguien, no sabia quien era, y tenioa que admitirlo me estaba muriendo de celos. me acerque a ellos, y tome la cintura de bella**

¿No nos presentas amor? **- dije con un tono de enojo, que bella noto**

asi claro, dostin el es edward mi esposo, edward el es dostin un ex-novio **- como me lo podia decir asi de tranquila, el tipo me dio la mano y no me quedo remedio en darsela tambien, y le dedique una sonrisa finjida**

Bueno nena, me dio un gusto volverte en contrar, espero que nos podamos topar otra vez, por aqui,

Si, me encantaria **- la tomo de la mano y se la llevo hacia su boca dandole un beso, como podia ser tan sinico, estaba enfrente de el, que acaso no lo habia notado, tenia unas ganas de descuartizarlo**

Por que estas tan tenso edward

y todabia me lo preguntas, que le ocurre a ese tipo, como se te insinua estando yo enfrente, por poco lo agarro a golpes

Edward, tengo derecho a ver a mas gente, recuerdas que estamos casados de mentiras

Si, lo recuerdo, pero creo que no te gustaria que me vieras con otra tipa que se me esta insinuando cuando estamos casados

Creo que alguien esta celoso **- dijo contenta**

¿Si lo estoy que? **creo que no tienes por que estarlo, me di un beso corto en los labios y se fue hacia los camastros, ¡que rayos habia sido ese beso! ¿que significaba?**

HOLA CHICAS, ay sorry por el retrazo del capitulo, pero la Fac. me tiene super ocupada, y no e tenido nada de inspiración, pero prometo que el próximo capitulo será mas largo y estara mejor que este, (las fotos de los trajes de baño estan en mi perfil) por fa sigan mandando sus reviews, espero pronto llegar a las 100


	14. averiguaciones

"**Averiguaciones"**

Edward, tengo derecho a ver a más gente, recuerdas que estamos casados de mentiras

Si, lo recuerdo, pero creo que no te gustaría que me vieras con otra tipa que se me esta insinuando cuando estamos casados

Creo que alguien esta celoso **- dijo contenta**

¿Si lo estoy que?

Creo que no tienes por que estarlo**, me di un beso corto en los labios y se fue hacia los camastros, ¡que rayos había sido ese beso! ¿Que significaba? Ya no tenia la menor duda acerca de mis sentimientos hacia bella, la empezaba a querer, y no tenia ni la menor idea si ella sentía lo mismo que yo, pero lo tenia que averiguar**

**El día paso rápido, ya el solo se había metido así que decidimos ir a cenar al restaurante del hotel, nos dirigimos hacia la cabaña a bañarnos y cambiarnos.**

Yo voy primero **dijo como una niña chiquita corriendo hacia el baño**

De acuerdo, pero no te tardes, quiero bañarme antes de que amanezca **le dije para molestarla, siempre se tardaba mas de una hora bañándose**

Pues ahora, para que se TE quite me tardare lo doble **así dio un puertazo, dios esa chica con cada berrinche, cosa expresión me atraía cada vez más y más. Se tardo más de veinte minutos dentro de la regadero, y se tardo otros diez en salir.**

Bella podrias apurarte, crei a verte dicho que quería cenar no almorzar, así que por favor sale ahora mismo

Ya voy, **cuando salio me quede con la boca abierta, traía un vestido corto color morado que se amarraba al cuello, que dejaba ver sus perfectos pechos, se bella endemoniadamente sexy, quería lanzarme a ella en este mismo instante (**EL VESTIDO LO PUEDES VER EN MI PERFIL…XD)

¿Y como me veo?- **Me dijo dando una vuelta, haciendo que su vestido se levantara mas y me dejara ver sus perfectas piernas.**

Muy sexy **dije sin pensarlo, por lo que ella río **

Bueno no te tardes, muero de hambre y quiero ver si, me topo de nuevo a dostin, tu sabes tengo tantas cosas que hablar con el **simplemente cuando menciono su nombre, sentía como la sangre me hervía por todo el cuerpo, Así que di media vuelta sin decir nada y me fui directo al baño**

**BPOV**

**Cando Salí del baño, me puse le vestido que había escogido, era realmente provocador, quería ver la reacción de Edward cuando me viera con este atuendo, no se por que me molestaba tanto en provocarlo, no sabia si lo hacia por placer o por que en verdad empezaba sentir algo por Edward, claro eso no podía ser, no llevaba ni tres meses en conocerlo, simplemente era imposible.**

**Cuando Salí, su expresión fue como me la esperaba, me comía con los ojos así que decidi echarle mas leña al fuego, ya no me importaba si me quemaba, **

¿Y como me veo?- **me di una vuelta, para que me viera mejor, y veía como sus ojos se caían, me encantaba provocarle esas sensaciones**

Muy sexy – **nunca pensé que me digiera eso, ese hombre si que me sorprendía, a veces era tímido pero en otras ocasiones era realmente atrevido y eso me encantaba.**

Bueno no te tardes, muero de hambre y quiero ver si, me topo de nuevo a dostin, tu sabes tengo tantas cosas que hablar con el – **trate de darle celos, y creo que funciono por que no me dijo nada simplemente se voltio y se fue al baño, creo que no Devi mencionar dostin, tenia muy en claro que el yo solo éramos buenos amigos, que algo que me gusto de nuestra relación, era que hallamos quedado como amigos y no nos guardábamos rencores, así que por que no usarlo un poco para poner celoso a Edward, ( ** imagínense a Alex pettyfer bueno es la imagen del dostin de esta historia, si no saben quien es foto en mi perfil) me recosté en la cama y saque mi libro de orgullo y prejuicio

**Cuando salio del baño, me quijada casi topa hasta el suelo, se veía tan sexy, solo traía una toalla amarrada a la cintura, y todavía gotas caían por todo su cuerpo.**

Bella, no te hubieras molestado en quedarte, si quieres puede ir buscando a tu amigo mientras yo bajo **– eso si que no me lo esperaba, me voltio la jugada, así que decidi actuar pronto**

A bueno, eso me lo hubieras dicho antes, entonces te espero abajo **y así Salí del departamento, dejando a mi "esposo" con la boca abierta ante mi respuesta, eso hacia que mi ego se elevara más y más.**

**Baje sin mas remedio, agarre mi celular y le marque a dostin, el me contesto de inmediato, y quedamos de vernos en el restaurante para platicar, después de unos minutos se sentó enfrente de mi en la mesa.**

Te ves hermosa con ese vestido **– lo único que no cambio de dostin era su atrevimiento.**

Gracias, tu también te ves increíble

Y cual fue el honor de tu llamada **pregunto curioso**

Necesito que me ayudes, Hare lo que quieras

A ver que trae isabella swan en esa cabecita, en que quieres que tu exnovio t e ayude y que no puede hacerlo tu novio bueno mas bien tu esposo.

Es precisamente el con el que quiero que me ayudes **– su expresión cambio a curiosidad e intriga**

Y para que soy bueno princesa – **me dijo con una sonrisa**

Bueno, mira quiero darle celos a Edward, y tu eres la persona perfecta con quien dárselos

A ver sigo sin entender, por que quieres darle celos a tu esposo conmigo, puedes explicarme

Mira te contare esto, por que se que nuestra relación es de buenos amigos a pesar de todo. **Suspire ** Edward no es mi esposo **– su frente se arrugo sabia que no entendía, y tenia que explicarle todo si quería que me ayudara con Edward.**

Como que no son esposo, pero tu claramente me dijiste en la mañana que era tu esposo, podrías explicarme mejor por que no te entiendo nada bella,

Mira, me case con Edward por contrato para ayudar a su familia, tiene un problema económico y solo casándose podría cobrar la herencia que le dejo su abuelo- **se quedo callado por unos minutos y luego hablo **

Y claro como siempre isabella swan y su grande corazón ayuda a los que lo necesitan ¿cierto? **– dijo un poco enojado **cuando te vi y me dijiste que era tu esposo, mis esperanzas de arreglar todo contigo se fueron al carajo, bella e estado tratando de localizarte desde hace ya tiempo, por que comprendí que aun te sigo, amando y lo que te pedí hace tiempo fue una tontería de mi parte, y ahora que me dices que tu casamiento es falso, te digo desde este momento que tratare de con quistarte de nuevo y luchare con quien tenga que luchar me escuchaste **lo que me acaba de confesar se interponía entre mis planes, pero me encanto que me digiera que aun me amaba yo nunca lo olvide por completo, y esto podría ser una gran ventaja en mi plan**

Entonces supongo que no podrás ayudarme con Edward ¿cierto? – **puse mi carita mas convincente**

Bueno si esto tiene que ver con salir y estar mas cerca de ti, pues acepto, pero de una vez te digo bella yo no me rindo fácilmente y que se valla cuidando Edward por que yo también luchare por ti,

No tienes por que luchar Dylan no ves que Edward no siente nada por mi, supongo que agradecimiento por estar ayudando a su familia, pero nada mas

Bella, por favor, el esta muerto por ti, me di cuenta desde que lo vi en la playa, **Dylan estaba en un gran error, Edward simplemente estaba enojado por estar con Dylan cuando estamos supuestamente casados, y eso que me importaba a mi, con esto solo quería molestar a Edward, el no significaba nada para mi, solo el hermano de mi mejor amiga.**

Interrumpo algo **dijo una voz muy familiar atrás de mi.**

Aah,hola cayo como estas? **Dije un tanto nerviosa, tanto que Dylan lo noto**

Y sra. Cullen no me presenta a su amigo

Oh si claro, lo siento, cayo el es Dylan un muy buen amigo de hace años, Dylan el abogado de mi esposo

Mucho gusto señor – **dijo Dylan muy educadamente**

¿Y donde esta su esposo isabella?

Se estaba bañando, en unos minutos baja, de hecho no debe de tardar **y en el rey de roma hizo presencia**

EPOV

**Cuando Salí del baño, vi a bella de lo mas normal recostado en la cama leyendo un libro, cuando ella voltio a verme, se la caía la quijada, y auque ya nos habíamos visto desnudos, era totalmente diferente**

Bella, no te hubieras molestado en quedarte, si quieres pudiste ver ido a buscar a tu amigo –**resalte la palabra amigo **mientras yo terminaba de bañarme

A bueno, eso me lo hubieras dicho antes, entonces te espero abajo –**así salio de la habitación, esto realmente no había salido como lo pensé, ella no le importo lo más mínimo, se largo con ese idiota, **

**Cuando termine de cambiarme, decidí dar un paseo por la playa, antes de ver a bella, tenia tanto coraje dentro que no sabia por que, bueno si eso se llamaban celos, ya no podía dejar de mentirme a mi mismo, sentía algo mas por bella, y cada día crecía y crecía, no se si era por su forma de ser, o por ser tan diferente a las demás simplemente la quería.**

**Cuando sentí que ya era mucho tiempo, fui hacia el restaurante mi sorpresa fue cayo hablando con bella y Dylan un poco confundido, sin duda cayo estaba haciendo averiguaciones el estaba sospechando y eso esta muy mal**

Estamos jodidos **dije para mis adentros, me acerque hacia la escena, y bella me vio con cara de alivio**

Buenas noches **– dije y todos voltearon, Dylan puso cara de pocos amigos al verme y eso me dio mucho gusto y cayo simplemente me dedico una sonrisa falsa.**

_Hola QUERIDAS LECTORAS NO PUES SORRY POR LA TARDANZA, PERO AQUÍ ESTA ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE CREO QUE LAS COSAS SE ESTAN COMPLICANDO PARA EDWARD, ¿Qué CREEN QUE PASE CON DYLAN? BUENO PUES TODAS SUS RESPUESTAS DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS LO QUE QUIERAN ATRAVEZ DE UN REVIEW, PUES CADA VEZ SON MAS LAS PÉRSONAS QUE LEEN EL FIC, ESO ME ANIMA A ESCRIBIR Y ESCRIBIR, BUENO ESPEREMOS QUE LE NUMERO DE REVIEWS TAMBIEN AUNMENTE. BUENO PSS PARA LAS QUE SE PREGUNTAN QUE PASA CON LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE MI OTRO FIC, PUES LAS AVISO QUE LO CONTINUARE EL MIERCOLES ASI QUE ESTENSE AL PENDIENTE,_

_ALE LUTZ_


	15. precauciones

Precauciones

¡OH Edward! ¿Cómo estas? Como los trata Hawai – **me dijo cayo con su voz fingida**

Pues bien, pasándola increíblemente bien en nuestra luna de miel ¿verdad cariño? – **la tome de la cintura para que fuera todo mas creíble, pero mas que todo para que quedara claro ante todos que ella era mía**

Si claro, - **dijo sarcástica **no la estamos pasando de maravilla **– definitivamente bella, no estaba ayudando en nada**

Bueno pues que disfruten la cena, mi señora me espera en la habitación y no deseo hacerla esperar, así que con su permiso **– y así desapareció de nuestras vistas**

¡Valla creí que nunca se iría el viejo ese! Ese tipo esta empezando a fastidiarme – **dijo bella malhumorada**

¿Pero si te das cuenta lo que estas haciendo? Ya no podía guardarme todo el coraje que traía dentro, me estaba matando, verlo con el, me mataba, casi mandas todo al carajo, todo lo que hemos logrado

No es mi culpa que el señor malhumorado se halla tardado tanto en bajar

Claro ahora todo es mi culpa, claro cuando le dije a la señorita que pudiera irse, ella se fue sin decir nada, claro por que ella esta muy bien acompañada, creo que no te importo mucho que tardara **– grite sin darme cuenta que ya algunas personas nos estaban observando**

Disculpen por interrumpir este momento tan lindo, pero gente los esta viendo, **dijo Dylan tomándonos por los hombros para tranquilizar la situación,**

¡Tú cállate! **Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, pero que se creía el tipo para meterse donde no lo llamaban**

Sabes que, se me quito el hambre me largo de aquí no tengo ganas de discutir contigo en estos momentos, y no quiero verle la cara a este – **Dylan se levanto de su asiento de inmediato**

Mira este tiene su nombre

Si como sea. **Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a la salida, pero antes me voltie y les dije- **buen provecho

**No sabia que me pasaba al verlos juntos, bueno si sabia eso se llamaban celos, **

**Pero si Dylan quería luchar, yo también lo haría, **

**BPOV**

**Edward se había marchado y muy enojado eso me hizo sentir muy mal, y ¡rayos! No sabía por que, tenia que hablar con el y disculparme, la culpa me carcomía**

¡Bella! – **Me despertó una voz de mis pensamientos – **ee mande ¿Qué pasa?

Podrías quitar esa cara de culpa por un momento y pedir de cenar

Lo siento Dylan en verdad necesito ir a disculparme con Edward, me comporte muy mal con el – **Me levante de mi silla para irme, pero el lo hizo también **

Bella por favor, solo cenemos y después si quieres podrás ir disculparte con el tipo – **me enojo que le digiera tipo, pero lo deje ir**

De acuerdo, pero solo ceno y me voy, ¿de acuerdo?

Si por supuesto – **llamo al mesero y de inmediato ordenamos, como no tenia mucha hambre, pedí un filete ahumado de Kiawe (platillo popular de Hawai) mientras el pidió un Lau Lau (También platillo popular puede ser de cerdo, pollo o ternero que esta envuelto de hojas de toru) Termine en silencio de cenar y me levante de inmediato. **Me tengo que ir

Te acompaño – **se levanto **

No, puedo llegar sola - **no quería tener mas problemas como los de hace rato y menos con edward. **

¿Pero nos podemos ver mañana?

No lo se, no quiero mas problemas

Lo dices por edward cierto, ¿en verdad lo quieres? **– dijo serio**

Dylan, realmente estoy muy confundida, no se que siento por edward y eso me esta matando por dentro,

Bueno solo te digo, que luchare por ti bella, no importa si tengo que pasar a edward **– se acerco a mi y antes de que me diera tiempo de reacción me beso en los labios, el chico si sabia besar, ¡va que digo! Besa increíble, pero no sentí lo mismo de cuando bese a edward, no era la misma sensación, me aleje de el sin previo aviso, algo que le sorprendió**

Esto no esta bien – **Lo único que pude hacer, fue correr, cuando llegue a mi habitación entre y vi a un Edward completamente dormido, me acerque y me senté con cuidado, se veía tan lindo dormido, no pude resistirlo y empecé acariciarle el pelo**

Por que haces que me sienta de esta manera

¿Como te sientes? – **me pregunto, yo me sobresalte y caí en el suelo **

¡Te estabas haciendo el dormido! **– dije levantándome del suelo estaba hechando humo**

No precisamente, - **me agarro de la cintura tirándome a la cama y quedando encima de el **pero dime como ago que te sientas

De ninguna manera **– dije tratando de safarme**

Bella, solo quiero escuchar algo – **sentía su aliento rozar son el mió, sentía unas ganas enormes de besarlo, pero el lo hizo antes que yo, sentí sus labios como encajaban con los míos, mis manos se posaron en sus cabellos, para profundizar el beso, nos seguimos besando hasta que nuestros cuerpos nos pidieron aire, y nos separamos.**

Yo...- **trataba de justificar aquel acto, pero no halla palabras**

Solo dime, que me quieres más que el hermano de tu mejor amiga, dime que soy más que eso, dime eso y seré feliz. **Me levante de encima de el y me senté en la cama sin poder verlo a los ojos**

Edward, no te puedo decir que te quiero ni nada por el estilo, pero tampoco te diré que no me pasan cosas contigo, simplemente estoy muy confundida acerca de mis sentimientos – **hubo un silencio profundo por unos minutos, creí que nunca hablaría, que se enojaría conmigo, pero su respuesta me sorprendió.**

Te entiendo bella, yo al principio estaba igual o peor que tu, pero te puedo decir ahora mismo que te quiero mas que una amiga, estoy viviendo cosas que nunca había descubierto con ninguna otra chica, no te dire que te amo, ni nada por el estilo, simplemente te quiero bella, y no te quiero forzar a tener una relación verdadera, simplemente te pido que intentemos llevarnos bien y conocernos más

¿Como citas dices tú? – **una sonría apareció en mi rostro instantáneamente**

Mira se que Dylan anda tras de ti, ¿y no preguntes como lo se? Por que se le nota, pero solo quiero que sepas que voy a conquistarte – **me tomo de las manos y me dio otro dulce y casto beso**

_Voy a conquistarte de una vez te digo, por que ya me canse de que me quieras como amigo nada mas_

Te prometo, que tratare de aclarar mis ideas Edward, tampoco quiero que sufras por este acuerdo

Bella no te presiones, te juro que sabre esperar, tenemos algunos meses, tu sabes antes del divorcio **– su cara mostró tristeza**

Estas dispuesto a esperar –

Si, no importa cuanto te tardes, bueno pero tampoco no te emociones, no soy hombre con tanta paciencia

Si claro, eres un playboy, así que se me es difícil creer lo que me estas diciendo

V_io a conquistarte de una ves te advierto declaro que TE AMO y es a corazón abierto…hasta que las muerte nos separe_

Quiero hablar contigo, sobre lo que paso hace rato – **me dijo serio**

Edward, en verdad lamento lo que dije, y lo que hice, no debí me siento terriblemente – **con su dedo me tapo mi boca para que no continuara**

Ya todo esta olvidado, pero quiero tomar medidas de precaución para que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo

¿Que tipo de medidas?

Hola chicas ay en verdad mil disculpas x la tardanza

Pero no habia podido actualizar, aparte mi memoria a estado en blanco, pero hoy me dio las ganas de escribir y aquí estoy, esspero y el cap halla sido de su agrado

Please Manden sus RR es muy importante para mi y creo que para cualquier escritor asi que solo un clic al boton verde

aTte: ale


	16. medidas

Medidas

Edward, en verdad lamento lo que dije, y lo que hice, no debí me siento terriblemente – **con su dedo me tapo mi boca para que no continuara**

Ya todo esta olvidado, pero quiero tomar medidas de precaución para que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo

¿Que tipo de medidas? **Pregunte curiosa**

En primer lugar, no quiero que estés con ese tal Daniel

No se llama Daniel es dylan –**sabia que edward lo hacia adrede, el estaba totalmente celoso**

En segundo, a cualquier parte que vallas tendré que ir yo, para que cayo no sospeche mas, es raro que un par de casados no estés juntos todo el tiempo **– bueno creo que esa medida era comprensible, pero de no ver a dylan eso no era justo.**

¿Y cual es la tercera? **– que sacaría ahora, que no saliera de la habitación sin su permiso o algo por el estilo**

Bueno la tercera, tienes que demostrarme tu amor, **- me estaba jodiendo, obvio era vil broma, eso no tenia que ver nada con cayo si nos veía besando o no era su problema **

Me estas jugando una broma ¿cierto?, esa medida que tiene que ver con esto, besarte o no esto no perjudica nada, creo yo **– el dio unos pasos hacia mi, así que dando a unos centímetros cerca de mi boca, podía sentir su dulce aliento corriendo mi piel **

Si lo se, pero me gustaría que lo hicieras, estoy seguro que tu también lo disfrutarías **– estaba apunto de protestar, cuando sentí sus dulces labios posarse sobre los míos, dude un momento en corresponderle, pero al final mis labios actuaron por si solos moviéndose al compás de los suyos, mis manos tomaron vida propia y se posaron atrás de su cabeza, nos empezamos a mover hacia el sofá, así cayendo el arriba de mi, movió sus manos hacia mi cintura y yo sentí un escalofrió**, ¿en verdad estaba disfrutando esto?** No lo sabía realmente, pero se sentía también, y mientras pasaba esto decidí mejor disfrutar, después habría tiempo para pensar**

**No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos y acariciando, podrían a ver pasado minutos, horas no lo sabia, lo único que importaba era que no quería separarme de él. Edward empezó a acariciar mis muslos, **_se sentía también _**así subiendo mi vestido, mientras el trataba de quitar mi vestido yo hice lo mismo con su camisa, **

Bella déjame ayudarte a clarar tus sentimientos – **me dijo entre gemidos, **

Quiero que lo hagas, por favor – **no sabía si esto estaba mal, lo único que me importaba en este momento, era tener a Edward junto a mi,**

**Cuando Edward escucho mi respuesta se levanto de encima de mi, no sabia por que, pero extrañaba su calor. Me levanto en sus brazos y me llevo hacia la habitación, Me dejo con sumo cuidado y sin ponerme mucho peso se poso arriba de mí, nos seguimos besando por un tiempo, hasta que sentimos que la ropa ya estaba de más, Empezó a desabrochar mi brassier, estaba a punto de dejarme expuesta junto a él pero no me importo, no sentía ni el mas mínimo remordimiento, empecé a depositar pequeños besos en todo su abdomen, mientras el besaba y masajeaba mis pechos **

Edward te necesito ahora – **dije entre gemidos, ya no soportaba más, estaba tan húmeda y todo eso se debía con el más mínimo contacto de Edward.**

**Las manos de edward recorrían sin piedad mi cuerpo, mientras nuestros gemidos inundaban toda la habitación, nadie se había entregado a ella de esa forma, tan delicadamente, no quería saber que era lo que sentía. Edward me despojo de la única prenda que me quedaba y yo hizo lo mismo con la de el, con una rodilla abrió mis piernas, así sintiendo su miembro endurecerse sus manos fueron recorriendo lentamente mi cuerpo, sintiéndome cada vez mas cerca del clímax, **

¡Por favor! Ya no aguanto edward, **- le grite, estaba apunto de explotar.**

**De repente sentí como un dedo entro a mi cavidad así soltando un fuerte gemido, que si no hubiera sido una cabaña alejada todos los vecinos lo hubieran escuchado, sentía como mi cuerpo se moría de placer y sentí como moría cuando Edward metió su segundo dedo dentro de mi, me agarre fuertemente de su espalda pensando que caería muerta de placer.**

Por favor…

EPOV

Por favor… -** me suplico, era lo único que me bastaba para entrara en ella, me acomode entre sus piernas, haciendo un rose exquisito entre nuestros miembros, sentía como el mismo se me ponía cada vez mas duro. Sin pensarlo más me hundí en esa estrecha cavidad que tanto anhelaba desde aquel momento que la vi desnuda, ambos gritamos de excitación en los brazos del otro, **

Oh joder Edward se siente también, más rápido – **amaba como se escuchaba mi nombre en sus labios, le de mi placer acelerando mi ritmo haciendo las envestidas mas fuertes y más profundas cada vez, sentía como un suave liquido inundaba mi cuerpo, estaba apunto de explotar adentro de ella **

Bella me voy a venir- **y en ese momento sentí mi cuerpo convulsionar, descargándome completamente dentro de ella, sentí como sus manos pellizcaban mi espalda del placer, me Salí de ella, y me recosté en la cama, cerré mis ojos y trate de tranquilizarme sentía como el cansancio se hacia notar en mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos por ultima vez, para ver a mi ángel, pero ella ya estaba completamente dormida con el sudor de nuestra acción, volví a cerrar mis ojos y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Estaba en un profundo sueño, cuando sentí pequeños besos en toda mi cara, creía que seguía soñando, pero cuando abrí mis ojos, vi a bella con una linda sonrisa **

Buenos días dormilón – **me dijo bella dándome un dulce beso, la agarre de la cintura y la subí arriba de mí.**

Pero que lindo día, dormí como nunca – **le di otro suave beso **

Bueno pero hay que levantarnos – **estaba a punto de safarse de mis brazos, cuando la agarre mas fuerte de la cintura y la atraje mas a mi.**

Pero no quiero, quiero quedarme todo el día aquí contigo

Edward, se que ahora estamos muy bien, pero quiero divertirme también, así que me meteré a bañar e iremos a alguna parte. – **me dio un suave beso en los labios salio de mis brazos **

No tardo, y después te metes tú. – **se fue al baño totalmente desnuda, como podía hacerme eso**

Podemos bañarnos los dos, digo para no gastar agua

Ni lo sueñes cullen, yo voy primero – **me ataque de la risa, por su respuesta, decidí hacer el desayuno mientras se terminaba de bañar, hice un omelet y jugo de naranja.**

Cullen! Ya termine de bañarme, sigues tu – **grito bella desde las escaleras, subí el desayuno para que ella comiera, pero mi sorpresa al subir, fue ver a bella en pura ropa interior. **

¿Necesitas un baso para la baba? – **me dijo con una sonrisa, la verdad si lo necesitaba, ya estaba sintiendo como m miembro se endurecía.**

Es mejor que me apure, aquí esta el desayuno – **le puse la bandeja en la cama, ella se acerco a mi, y me dio un beso suave,**

Gracias por las molestias – **esta chica seria mi perdición, agarre mi ropa y me metí al baño.**

**BPOV**

**Mi técnica de salir en ropa interior había funcionado, como me gustaba verlo de esa forma, saque mi traje de baño verde de cuadritos,( veanlo ) y me puse una playera blanco arriba de el, empecé a comer el desayuno que edward había preparado, que por cierto estaba delicioso, y en eso sonó mi celular.**

¿Bueno?

Bella como amaneciste

Excelente

Necesito verte bella, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, estuve pensando todo la noche en ti

Dylan saldré con edward, ya habíamos quedado, pero que tal si más al rato te hablo y nos vemos – **esperaba que se conformara con eso, sabía que si salía con el, edward se molestaría, y justo ahora que estábamos bien, bueno mas que bien, pero me gustaba los reto**

Esta bien tesoro espero tu llamada – **Así colgó la llamada, de repente la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a un edward mojado,**

¿Quien te llamo? - **pregunto curioso**

Em era dylan, quería verme – **dije dudosa**

Y claro le dijiste, que ibas estar con tu esposo y no podías **– su tono de voz daba a entender que estaba muy celoso**, **así que para no echarle leña al fuego decidí decirle no toda la verdad**

Le dije que no podía que saldría contigo **- se acerco a mi, me agarro de la cintura y me dio un beso apasionado**

Gracias bella, gracias por intentar que esto en verdad funcione – **sus palabras fueron como un puñal en la espalda, ahora me sentía realmente mal **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Hola chicas, aquí les tengo el otro capitulo, sorry por la tardanza pero mi cabeza no da para mas, pero aquí lo tienen, el primer lemmon, espero y sea de su agrado_

_Me encantaría que comentaran u opinaran por fa, manden su rEWiews, pero dignadme que creen que haga bella ¿ira o no ira con dylan?_


	17. Error tras eerror

"_**Error tras error"**_

Esta bien tesoro espero tu llamada – **Así colgó la llamada, de repente la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a un edward mojado,**

¿Quien te llamo? - **pregunto curioso**

Em era dylan, quería verme – **dije dudosa**

Y claro le dijiste, que ibas estar con tu esposo y no podías **– su tono de voz daba a entender que estaba muy celoso**, **así que para no echarle leña al fuego decidí decirle no toda la verdad**

Le dije que no podía que saldría contigo **- se acerco a mi, me agarro de la cintura y me dio un beso apasionado**

Gracias bella, gracias por intentar que esto en verdad funcione – **sus palabras fueron como un puñal en la espalda, ahora me sentía realmente mal **

**Cuando terminamos de desayunar, nos bajamos a la playa, habíamos quedado pasar un rato ahí, Visualice un camastro desocupado coloque mi toalla y me acosté dispuesta a tomar un rato el sol, lo necesitaba.**

¿No quieres venir a nadar conmigo? **– me dijo con una linda sonrisa y ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme **

La verdad si no te molesta prefiero tomar el sol un rato **– esperaba que esa excusa le quedara claro que quería estar sola, necesitaba hablar con dylan para cancelar todo, no quería tener problemas ahora que estábamos también edward y yo. **

**Edward frunció el seño y sin ver venir esto, me cargo en sus hombros y me llevo hacia la playa, **- ¡edward Anthony cullen, suéltame ahora mismo! No mejor dicho, quiero que me lleves de nuevo a la orilla **me dedico una sonrisa traviesa y me soltó en el mar haciendo que me mejora toda **

¡Ahh! No debiste a ver hecho eso cullen, te vas arrepentir, mira lo que hiciste mojaste mi vestido **– enojada camine hacia la orilla dejando un edward decepcionado, quise jugar su juego así que me quite mi vestido quedando en mi puro mini bikini y volví **con edward al agua.

Creí que no querías estar en el agua** – me dijo triunfante**

Mejor cierra la boca, que se te llenaran de moscas – **me acerque a el, cortando la poca distancia que nos quedaba y deposite un beso en la comisura de sus labios, a lo que el reacciono de inmediato agarrando mis piernas y levantándome para que enrollara mis piernas en su cintura, y así lo hice, estuvimos tiempo besándonos, sin separar nuestros labios hasta que la falta de oxigeno nos hizo separarnos.**

Y eso por que fue "mi amor" **– dijo con ojos de deseo y enfatizando la palabra amor.**

Que no me dijiste que tenia que demostrarte, cuando te amo, pero si no quieres no- **me baje de encima de el**

¿A donde crees que vas señorita? **– me dijo aprisionándome con su cuerpo**

Pensé que no querías que – **beso- **besara**-beso- sabia que estaba matando a edward, así que decidir jugar un poco mas con el.**

Ire a caminar un rato

Te acompaño- **me dijo inmediato saliendo del agua junto a mi**

Como quieras - **Mientras se ponía su camisa yo me puse mi vestido que estaba húmedo y agarre mis cosas.**

Creo que me gustas más sin ropa

Pues si quieres me la quito – **vi como su cara paso de feliz a serio y yo al notar sus gestos me empecé a reír como loca **

¿Qué es tan gracioso? – **frunció el seño**

Te vez tan gracioso celoso

¡Yo no estoy celoso! De donde sacas semejante estupidez- **como si sus caras no digieran lo contrario **

Bueno como quieras, ¿me acompañas o no? **– el me siguió por toda la orilla de la playa, todo el recorrido no la pasamos charlando de nuestras antiguas relaciones, eso me recordaba que olvide avisarle a dylan que no podría ir con el esta noche, no veía como safarme de edward, y así paso la noche **

¿Tienes hambre?

Un poco, pero no quiero salir, podremos ordenar servicio al cuarto **– dije no muy convincente**

Si claro, ordenare- **cuando se fue a la habitación a hacer la llamada de inmediato agarre mi bolsa y saque mi celular, de inmediato vi las 20 llamadas perdidas de dylan. Le llame y de inmediato contesto**

Bella, por que rayos no contéstate ninguna de mis llamadas – **por el tono de su voz, se escuchaba que estaba enojado**

Dylan discúlpame, pero te dije bien claro que saldría con edward, traía mi celular en mi bolso y no lo escuche **– trate de explicarle – **te iba a llamar, para cancelar todo, se me complica salir del cuarto en estos momentos, ¿así que podríamos dejarlo para después? **– el silencio se hizo presente por algunos segundos **

Bella, en verdad quiero verte ahora, te juro no me importa esperar, hasta que se duerma el imbecil ese, mira te haré un trato, esperas a que se duerma edward, y cuando lo haga te vienes a mi habitación, es la 202 – **no sabia que carazos decirle, y creo que si edward no se daba cuenta estaba bien, y de una vez por todas aclararía las cosas con dylan.**

Bueno esta bien, pero solo será una rato, no quiero que edward se despierte y no me encuentre en la cama- **se escucho un gruñido del otro lado de la línea **

¿Duermen en la misma cama? – **dijo furioso **

Por favor, no es el momento de discutir, edward esta en la otra habitación, hablamos al rato –**le colgué el teléfono, me metí a bañar me puse un short de pijama y una blusa (perfil) cuando Salí estaba el cuarto lleno de velas y la mesa servida**

¿Que es todo esto? **Le pregunte, el me agarro de la cintura y me acerco a el**

Quiero pasar otra noche como la de ayer –**me susurro en el oído, e hizo que mi piel se erizara.**

Edward no creo que sea correcto – **dije pausadamente, por el contacto de sus labios sobre mi cuello**

¿Por qué no? Y quiero una respuesta convincente – **dejo de besarme el cuello y me miro directo a los ojos**

Recuerdas que quedamos en tratar que esta "relación"- **hice las comillas- **funcione, y no quiero que esto sea puro sexo, no quiero que pienses que no me gusto lo de ayer, me encanto, lo disfrute como nunca, pero quiero que esto sea mas que puro sexo, ¿me entiendes? – **su respuesta fue darme un casto beso en los labios**

Te entiendo bella, a mi también me gustaría que esto llegara mas allá de una relación como esta, tu sabes un día nos llevamos bien y otro día de las greñas, así que yo también estoy dispuesto a cooperar. **Me acerque a el, le di un abrazo y le susurre **

Pero esto no significa que no tengamos sexo, **- me apretó más de la cintura y se separo de mí**

Vamos a cenar que la cena se esta enfriando- **cenamos tranquilos, hasta que llego la hora de ir a la cama, me acosté junto a el y espere a que se durmiera, me puse mi pantalón y me dirigí hacia la habitación de dylan.**

**Cuando llegue, toque la puerta, y de inmediato abrió, me levantó en brazos y me dio un beso en los labios, me sentía tan mal por eso, como si estuviera engañando a edward, de inmediato me solté de su agarre **

Que bueno que viniste cielo, temía que no vinieras, por ese idiota – **sentía un nudo en la garganta, al oírlo expresarse así de el **

Pondrías dejar de expresarte así de el por favor

Oh perdón, olvidaba que es tu esposo – **dijo irónico**

Deja de tonterías por favor – **le dije ya enojada, ya comprendía que esto era un grabe error **

Si lo siento princesa, pero no sabes como odio que estés con ese tipo, no te quiero compartir, tú eres mía. Me perteneces. **– me jalo de la cintura y me espeso a besar desesperadamente, me empezaba hacer daño, lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas, algo que a el lo enojo.**

Primero que nada no vuelvas hacer eso, segundo yo no soy tuya y tercera no tienes derecho de mi ahora.

No me digas que estas enamorada de ese desgraciado bella, por que no quieres que te toque y te bese como antes – **estaba echando humos, eso me daba miedo **

No tengo por que darte explicaciones dylan, tu ya no eres más que mi amigo – **me agarro fuerte de los brazos y me tiro a la cama**

Dime que no te a tocado bella, ¡dímelo maldita sea! – **sentía su presión en mi muñecas me empezaba a doler**

¡Si! Me entregue a edward, como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie, ni siquiera cuando me entregue a ti sentí lo mismo **– solo sentí cuando una mano toco mi mejilla,**

Eres una puta desgraciada, como te atreviste – **me iva a volver a pegar, cuando le di un golpe en sus partes más intimas, aproveche para huir de sus brazos**

Nunca más me volverás a poner un maldito dedo encima – **así corrí hasta mi habitación, soltando lagrimas, sentía como de mi labio, recorría una línea de sangre, cuando llegue a la habitación vi el foco prendido, y una persona muy enojada dentro**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Hola chicas, aquí de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo, ay pero que maldito dylan, yo lo hubiera matado, y creen que dylan salga de la vida de bella así de fácilmente, bueno ps eso lo sabremos en los siguientes capítulos, pero que pesadilla de luna de miel ¿no creen?_

_Bueno disculpas por tardar mas en escribir este capitulo, pero no me animaba a escribir, chicas por favor manden sus reviews para saber que les parece mi historia, o para que opinen de por donde creen que va la historia, lo que sea es súper bueno _

_Bueno pss espero todos sus comentarios, solo denle clic al botoncito verde_

_Ale lutz_


	18. volver a empezar

**Empezando de cero**

Cuando llegue las luces estaban encendidas y había un hombre completamente furioso, para enfrente de mi.

¿Donde Rayos estabas? **Cuando me levante y no estabas me asuste mucho, pensé que te había ocurrido algo, pero luego me encuentro con tu celular, lleno de mensajes y llamadas de el imbecil de Dylan.**

Edward no es lo que parece – **estaba tan enojado que tenia miedo de que me viera en esas condiciones, trate de esconder mi cara, pero fue imposible.**

¿Qué te paso en el labio? – **tomo mi cara con su manos e hizo que lo mirara**

¿El te hizo eso bella? – **no sabia que decirle, así que guarde silencio **¡maldita sea bella, digo algo!

**Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con mi cabeza, el me tomo del brazo y me sentó en el sillón. **Explícame bella, necesito saber por que ese imbecil te golpeo. Por que ahora mismo le daré su merecido

¡No! **Por fin mi voz salio, no quería que Edward se fuera enfrentar a Dylan, no quería que le pasara nada, y menos por mi culpa.**

¿Por que rayos me mentiste?, **lo interrumpí, el no podía pensar que lo había engañado, aun cuando fui aclarar todo, y termine golpeada, claro pero el no sabia eso, nada me había salido como pensaba. **Yo no te mentí Edward, si solo pudiera explicarte lo que paso.

Que me vas a decir, que primero me dices que quieres intentar que nuestra relación valla mas halla, y después te vas a encontrar con ese idiota- **Edward estaba tan enojado, nunca lo había visto de esa forma.**

Solo deja explicarte, y si después de esto deseas odiarme, lo entenderé y no te volveré a molestar.

Como si fuera tan fácil**-dijo casi para el mismo.** Bueno entonces te escucho, y por favor bella hazme creer en ti – **me dalia tanto Como me hablaba, pero me lo tenia bien merecido si simplemente no hubiera ido con dylan, o si mejor aun lo hubiera enfrentado cuando edward estuviera presente, nada de esto estuviera pasando **

**Hoy en la mañana, cuando te estabas bañando recibí una llamada de Dylan, me dijo que si podíamos salir, antes de poder terminar la explicación el me interrumpió – **Me dijiste que le habías dicho que saldríamos

Y así lo hice, pero el me dijo que si nos veíamos al rato, yo le dije que yo le hablaba si no se podía, tenia planeado hablarle para decirle que no podría, pero después estuvimos tan contentos que se me olvido por completo, entonces cuando llegamos vi las miles de llamadas de dylan, decidí marcarle mientras tu pedías la cena, le dije que si iría después de que tu te durmieras – **escucho como bufo, suspire y continué **tenia que ir, para aclararle, que quería empezar contigo algo y pues que no era posible ya vernos pero todo se me salio de control, el me empezó a preguntarme cosas a gritarme, tenia tanto miedo jamás lo había visto tan violento, me pregunto que…

¿Bella que te pregunto? – **sentí como edward se ponía tenso**

Que si tu y yo habíamos tenido sexo, y yo de lo molesta que estaba le dije que si, y… **no quería mencionar que me había golpeado**

Quieres decir que el muy imbecil te pego, se va arrepentir, de a ver puesto una mano en ti – **se levanto rápidamente y estaba dispuesto de salir de la habitación pero yo me interpuse. **

No lo hagas edward, por favor, no quiero que te pase nada, y menos por mí culpa,** me agarro de los brazos y me llevo de nuevo al sillón **

Traes hinchado el labio, será mejor que te ponga hielo antes de que empeore **– solo asentí, no me salina las palabras, cuando regreso de la cocina trajo una bolsa con hielo**

Ven acuéstate – **me recosté en el sillón y el delicadamente me puso la bolsa en mi labio, sentía como mis ojos se empezaban a sentir aguosos, como era posible que después de lo que hice aquel ángel me estuviera cuidando, definitivamente era una idiota.**

Edward, perdóname, soy una idiota por a ver ido, siempre empeoro las cosas, en verdad lo lamento yo… **no me dejo terminar me dio un corto beso en los labios**

No tengo nada que perdonarte, yo te pido disculpas por hablarte así al principio, pero en verdad estaba enfadado… **le puse un dedo en los labios, no podía escuchar como se disculpaba, por algo que no tenia sentido **

Yo soy la que no tengo nada por que disculparte, en verdad lo siento, espero y me perdones por esto

Bella por favor solo trataste de hacer las cosas como pensaste que eran correctas… **claro y como siempre lo arruine pensé**

Lo siento por arruinar lo que ya habíamos empezado, no quería, y espero que me des otra oportunidad – **estaba tan arrepentida, y en verdad quería enamorarme de edward, estaba seguro que el si valía la pena.**

Bella, te propongo un acuerdo, olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado, lo de dylan lo de cayo, todo, y empecemos de nuevo, **- me tomo de las manos y me miro a los ojos**

Edward no sabes cuanto deseo eso, quiero que me ayudes a quererte, quiero que me ayudes a amarte – **no sabia que rayos estaba diciendo, lo único que sabia que edward era de los pocos hombres que merecían la pena **

Bella, no sabes cuando me gustaría que te enamoraras de mi, que me quisieras, pero yo no puedo ayudarte hacer eso, las cosas se tienen que dar – **le acaricie la mejilla y lentamente me acerque a el y deposite un suave un casto beso**

Gracias edward, por escucharme, no merezco que me quieras, e sido una idiota – **el me dio otro casto beso **

Claro que te mereces que te quiera, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, nadie es perfecto y cometemos errores, y creo que también no e sido muy amable contigo desde el principio, ninguno de los dos empezó bien, así que olvidemos todo eso, ahora solo quiero que me permitas cuidarte y protegerte, te prometo que ese idiota no volverá a tocarte **– como ese hombre que estaba sentado justo a lado de mi, me digiera esas cosas, ya no dudaba, me podría enamorar de edward fácilmente **

¿Te puedo abrazar? – **le pregunte, al mismo tiempo que sentí que un color rojo carmesí inundaban mis mejillas, el instantáneamente me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazo, estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que el lo rompió**

Bells te puedo preguntar algo, digo no tienes por que responderme, eso curiosidad- **me quede con curiosidad y solo asentí**

¿Por que terminaste con dylan?– **Me Quede callada unos segundos **– no tienes por que decírmelo, digo no soy nadie para saberlo

No seas tontito edward, claro que quiero contártelo, pero no estoy preparada todavía para hablar de eso, bueno con todo esto que paso, tu sabes no quiero mencionarlo **– me volvió a abrazar fuertemente y me susurro en el oído **

Esperare, hasta cuando estés lista, no importa cuanto tardes – **me quite de su agarre y me levante, al le sorprendió mis actos y de inmediato me pregunto**

EPOV

¿Dije algo malo? **– pregunte de inmediato, bella me dedico una sonrisa, me tomo por las manos y me levanto del sillón **

Vamos a la habitación – **me sorprendió su actitud, pero de inmediato la seguí **

**Cuando llegamos, bella cerro las cortinas y apago la luz, me sentía nervioso y no sabia por que, ella me tomo de la camisa y lentamente me la empezó a desabrochar, la dejo caer al piso, instantáneamente la agarre de la cintura y la apreté hacia mi, se acerco a mi oído y me susurro **

¿Podrías traer un vino y unas copas? **Asentí, y de inmediato fui a la cocina a traer las copas y el vino, me tarde un poco en seleccionarlo pero al final me decidí por un vino tinto que estaba exquisito. Sube a la habitación y me encontré con una habitación llena de velas y una aroma a canela, estaba tan sorprendido que no me percate que bella no estaba en la habitación, después de unos segundos admirando el lugar me percate de los ruidos en el baño.**

¡Bella! – **abrí la puerta con cuidado, y vi una bella sumamente relajada en la tina, se percato de mi presencia y me sonrió**

Métete conmigo – **me insito**, **me quite la ropa lo mas rápido que pude y me metí a su lado, ella agarro mi cabello y me devoro con sus labios, yo le correspondí en seguida, definitivamente me estaba obsesionando con esta mujer, y sabia que esto me traería muchos problemas, pero en este momento no podía pensar en eso, seguimos besándonos salvajemente por algunos minutos, hasta que ella se separo de mi y salio del agua, agarro las copas y sirvió un poco de vino, ella se acerco a mi y me tendió la copa, pero tarde un poco en reaccionar aun admiraba su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, agarre la copa y emite lo que ella hacia**

Brindemos por nuestro nuevo comienzo – **levantamos las copas y las topamos – **salud – **dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y luego le dimos hasta el fondo, ella agarro las copas y las dejo en el suelo, lo único que yo podía hacer era verla y desearla.**

Edward, hazme tuya, te quiero sentir adentro como nunca.

-

-

-

-

_Hola Chicos, estoy super frustrada por que les habia dicho que actualizaria el sabado, pero se fue el Internet y hasta ahorita llego, pero aquí esta, me tarde menos que los anterios eso es bueno…xD_

_Bueno manden sus RR son importantes para mi_


	19. un momento de tranquilidad

Un momento de Tranquilidad

Brindemos por nuestro nuevo comienzo – **levantamos las copas y las topamos – **salud – **dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y luego le dimos hasta el fondo, ella agarro las copas y las dejo en el suelo, lo único que yo podía hacer era verla y desearla.**

Edward, hazme tuya, te quiero sentir adentro como nunca – **me dijo entre jadeos**

Creo que no es conveniente, tu sabes empezar desde cero, creo que empezar con sexo no es algo bueno, me encantaría que cuando lo volvamos hacer sea por amor - ** ¿Qué? Fui yo el que dijo eso pensé, realmente esta chica me estaba afectando un poco, que digo un poco un montón.**

En ese caso te quiero podríamos hacerlo ya, me empiezo a desesperar – **me dijo con un puchero en su cara que me hizo reír, **

Bella podríamos hacerlo esto ahora a mi manera, creo que tu manera termino mal, así que no quiero cometer los mismos errores, así que haremos lo que yo digo ¿de acuerdo? – **dije esta vez serio**

Bueno supongo que esta bien, y ¡relájate! Solo esta bromeado, pero me imagino que estarnos bañando juntos y desnudos tampoco es un buen comienzo, así que compermiso – **se levanto de la tina y me quede boquiabierto, la tome por el brazo y la jale de nuevo a mi**

Esto si esta permitido – **la tome de la cintura y la bese frenéticamente, ella de inmediato me respondió, posicionando sus manos tras mi cabeza y jalándome hacia ella.**

Bueno creo que nos queda todavía tres días para disfrutar estas vacaciones por así decirlo, y luego a enfrentarse de nuevo con la cruda realidad – **ella tenía razón quedaba solo tres días y regresaríamos de nuevo, pero ahora estaríamos juntos así que todo seria mejor, supongo, ya estaba imaginando como seria nuestro nuevo año juntos, pero su dulce voz me saco de mis pensamientos**

A donde rayos te fuiste Edward – **me dijo con un tono burlón**

Solo estaba pensando en que pasara cuando regresemos a casa, como será ahora todo esto, tu sabes tenemos que convivir un mes juntos para cobrar la herencia – **dije suspirando para que sonara mas dramático**

No había pensado en eso, pero creo que se ira rápido, cobraras tu herencia y todo volverá como antes ¿cierto? **Me quede aterrado por la idea de que todo volviera hacer como antes, me estaba enamorando de bella y no quería separarme de ella.**

¿Y tu quieres que todo sea como antes? **Ella se quedo perpleja por la pregunta, suspiro y luego me contesto**

Edward sabes que me encantaría que todo este juego se acabe, pero no quiero separarme de ti, sonara cursi, pero me gustas y ya te dije que quiero intentar estar contigo bien **dijo muy segura, eso me alegraba mucho, me acerque a ella y le di un casto y corto beso**

Yo también quiero estar bien contigo, si nada de herencias de por medio, no sabes cuanto estoy agradecido contigo por esto, por ayudarme tu sabes es muy importante para mi y mi familia y…. **ella me interrumpio y me dio un beso**

Edward lo hice por que quiero mucho a mis padrinos y a Alice, y bueno a ti también –** vi como se ruborizo y agacho la cara, pero yo agarre su barbilla y la levante**

Me encanta cuando te ruborizas

Pues disfrútalo Diarrea por que eso no sucede a menudo – **había escuchado bien o me había llamado diarrea**

Por que rayos me dijiste diarrea

Por que eres un chorro de mierda – **al terminar se empezó a reír a carcajadas**

¡Así! – **ella se dejo de reír, y yo de inmediato la agarre la cintura y le empecé hacer cosquillas **

**¡**Basta Edward! Solo bromeaba, ya no puedo más – **la solté y nos quedamos viendo por minutos**

Creo que ya esta fría el agua, es mejor que salgamos – **me separe de su lado y me pare y ella hizo lo mismo, le hice una señal que esperara y fui por las toallas**

Gracias, ya empezaba a tener frío – **nos envolvimos con las toallas y regresamos a la habitación**

**Nos cambiamos rápido la pijama y nos acotamos en la cama, ella se voltio y se recargo en su codo y me miro a los ojos.**

Sabes me estaba acordando que en unas semanas es el cumpleaños de Alice, y me gustaría prepararle una fiesta, y quiero que me ayudes, tu sabes eres mujer y sabes mas de esas cosas – **ella me sonrío e hizo una mueca**

Sabes creo que no soy la indicada para ayudarte, es que no se nada de fiestas

Pero como puede ser eso posible eres mujer, y toda mujer sabe de fiesta, moda y cosas de esas

Créeme que no se de fiestas ni mucho menos de moda, no soy de esas chicas – **ella tenia razón, ella no era de estar a la moda pero había algo en ella, que la hacia verse especial, claro aparte de ese cuerpazo que se cargaba.**

Entonces creo que necesitamos conseguir a alguien que nos ayude ¿pero quien? – **me quede pensativo por un momento pero no se me venia nadie a la mente, todos las amigas de alice estaban en Phoenix.**

Que lastima que rose, no viva en forks ella es experta de las fiestas – **escuche un tono triste en su voz, y luego recordé que era le pequeña hermana de bella, y en eso se me ocurrió una magnifica idea, los traería a Michigan para que visitaran a bella y me ayudaran con la fiesta de Alice, así mataría dos bajaron de un tiro**

¡Edward! Valla creo que se esta siendo costumbre irte de este planeta – **dijo burlona**

Muy graciosa, pero la verdad es que se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea, y se que te pondrá feliz

¡así! Y de que se trata esa magnifica idea, que según me encantara

Bueno traeré a tus hermanos a forks, para que visiten y así me podrá ayudar tu hermana con la fiesta de Alice ¿Qué te parece? – **bella se quedo quieta por un minuto y luego se lanzo hacia mi y me abrazo **

Edward muchas gracias, es lo mas lindo que alguien pueda hacer por mi, - **lagrimas de sus ojos empezaron a salir**

Mira solo es cuestión de que les avises a tus hermanos, y yo me encargo de los boletos de avión y todo eso ¿te parece? – **al principio puso su mejor cara y luego su sonrisa se borro**

Espera un momento, pero como ¡rayos vas a pagar esos boletos! No ves en la situación que esta pasando tu familia, para gastarte el dinero que les queda en mí – **ver su cara triste me dolía**

Bella, nadie sabe esto, tengo una cuenta de ahorros, no es mucho lo que tengo, pero si lo suficiente así que quita esa carita triste – **ella volvió a soltar unas lagrimas y luego me beso histéricamente yo la agarre la cintura y le devolví el beso de igual manera, estuvimos un rato besándonos hasta que la cosa se puso mas caliente, sus manos subían y bajaban debajo de mi playera de dormir, y mis manos tocaban sus piernas frenéticamente.**

Creo que debemos parar – **dije con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba**

¿Por qué? Si se te nota que quieres exactamente lo mismo que yo **– me dijo mordiéndome el lóbulo de mi oreja **

Si y no sabes cuanto lo deseo, pero creo que no es adecuado ahora – **sentía como algo en mi entrepierna empezaba arder**

Bueno pero creo que tienes un problema, y yo te puedo ayudar – **estaba a punto de renegar, pero bella ya estaba masajeado con sus manos mi miembro mas recto que nunca,**

¡OH maldición! Bella esto se siente muy pero muy bien – **dije ya casi sin aire**

**Estaba casi en la cima de mi éxtasis, bella era una experta estimulándome, estuvo así unos segundos y luego sentí su boca probando mi miembro, estuvo segundos complaciéndome hasta que mi liquido se derramo en ella, se sentía podidamente bien. Cuando termino me dio un beso en los labios y me sonrío.**

Bella estuvo genial, gracias por eso

No tienes que agradecer nada, creo que ya hiciste bastante por mi – **le di un beso en la frente, así nos quedamos dormidos abrazados.**

**Los tres días pasaron volando, visitamos las plantaciones de las piñas, fuimos al parque nacional de los volcanes, y fuimos a surfear, ese día fue realmente divertido, le enseñe, no mas bien intente que bella surfeara, pero nunca entendió como, sus caídas me mataban de la risa, hasta que me dio un golpe con la tabla no volví a reírme de ella, auque moría por hacerlo. Estos tres días no supimos nada de Dylan ni de cayo y eso lo agradecía eternamente. Bella ya había hablado con sus hermanos habían aceptado gustosamente la invitación, rosalie le había encanto la idea de ayudarme con la fiesta de Alice, bella me había contado que rosalie y Jasper acababan de cumplir sus 18 años Haci que eran de la misma edad que mi hermanita.**

Bella ¿Alice conoce a tus hermanos? Bueno digo en persona

No solo por fotos, pero cuando estaban mas pequeños, recuerdo cuando vio una foto de Jasper cuando tenia 10 años me dijo que de grande seria todo un rompecorazones – **escuchaba la nostalgia y a la vez felicidad al hablar de sus hermanos**

¿Y hace cuanto no los ves?

Bueno pues hace 6 años que nos los veo, y la ultima foto que recibí fue cuando tenían 15 años, así que deben de estar súper cambiados, no sabes cuanto muero por volverlos a ver – **la abrase las mas que el cinturón del avión me lo permitió.**

Se ellos también mueren por verte, y se encontraran con toda una sexy mujer, y que ahora esta casada con un guapo, sexy y cariñoso esposo – **ella se río por mi comentario y yo la seguí**

Bueno señor guapote, creo que eres un poco vanidoso, pero bueno lo admito, eres sexy – **me dijo con una sonrisa que dejaban ver sus perfectos y blancos dientes**

Y guapo y cariñoso, no lo olvides – **Le continúe, ganando un golpe en la cabeza**

**Las horas de regreso a forks, se me hicieron rápidas, en todo el vuelo, conversamos, hicimos bromas, nos besamos, comimos y dormimos, creo que fue el mejor viaje que había hecho en toda mi vida, y claro pues bella estaba a mi lado,**

**Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, fuimos rápidamente por nuestras maletas, cuando voltee, unas pancartas estaban al aire Que decían "Bienvenidos casados" y "espero que no la hallas embarazado" eran sostenidas por Alice y Emmett, agarre la maleta de bella y nos dirigimos a donde estaba mi familia.**

¡Primo! – **me cargo Emmett**

Podrías bajarme, me estas avergonzando – **dije casi sin aire por su fuerte abrazo, el me bajo de inmediato**

Por que rayos pusiste eso en la pancarta – **el puso su sonrisa burlona**

¿Te gusto? Ya sabes broma local, pero bueno cuénteme que tal su luna de miel

Hablamos en casa, es mejor irnos, espera un momento que haces aquí

Pues me vine a vivir a forks ¿no te agrada la noticia primito? – **me dijo con una gran sonrisa**

Si me alegra que te quedes, ¿pero y mis tíos también se quedan cierto?

Pues se regresaron a Phoenix un día después de tu boda, tienen que arreglar unos asuntos, pero dicen que en un mes se vienen para acá

Me imagino que los extrañaras mucho

¡Bromeas! No me dejaban hacer nada los viejos, bueno extrañare a mi madre por sus deliciosas comidas, pero bueno mi tía cocina igual de rico que mi madre – **se sobo la panza**

Si supongo que tienes razón – **dije entre risas, termine de abrazar a la familia y a mi pequeña hermana que estaba entretenida hablando con bella, por la cara de bella suponía que la estaba interrogando.**

**-  
**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_¿Hola como están? Bueno aquí les tengo el siguiente capitulo, y como varios me lo han pedido lo hice mas largo, espero que los próximos sean igual de largos_

_¿se les hizo interesante? Espero que si, pues por fin van entrar Jasper y rosalie a la historia, espero que lo disfruten, que gesto tan lindo de Edward traer a los hermanos de bella, creo que todo pinta bien para esta parejita, esperemos a ver que pasa en los siguientes capítulos_

_Manden sus RR_


	20. reloj de tiempo

Reloj de tiempo

¡Bromeas! No me dejaban hacer nada los viejos, bueno extrañare a mi madre por sus deliciosas comidas, pero bueno mi tía cocina igual de rico que mi madre – **se sobo la panza**

Si supongo que tienes razón – **dije entre risas, termine de abrazar a la familia y a mi pequeña hermana que estaba entretenida hablando con bella, por la cara que puso suponía que la estaba interrogando.**

**el tiempo paso volando, y el cumpleaños de Alice quedaba a solo una semana, los hermanos de bella llegaban ahora en la tarde y ella estaba más que emocionada y poco nervioso debo decir, en estas dos semanas bella y yo decidimos contarles a la familia que estábamos tratando de llevar nuestra relación a algo más real, mi familia lo tomo muy bien, pero Charlie parecía molesto con todo esto, nos recordaba a cada instante que esto era solo para fingir y que cuando todo el problema se resolviera esto se acabaría y cada quien por su parte , no para que intentáramos un romance.**

**a los pocos días que llegamos de la luna de miel cayo nos hizo una visita, nos pregunto que donde viviríamos como pareja, nosotros solo nos limitamos a contestar que ya teníamos nuestra casa, que solo esperábamos el momento adecuado para instalarnos, el nos dijo que dentro de unos días nos llamaría para leer la clausula del testamento, debo admitir eso me tenía un tanto nervioso, no lo graba entender que otra cosa querría el abuelo que hiciera antes de cobrar la herencia, estaba sumamente nervioso que pidiera algo que esta vez no pudiera hacer, el dinero que lograron cobrar ya no era suficiente, tenía que cobrarlo lo antes posible y eso lo sabía. Bella y yo cada vez nos llevábamos mejor, aunque siempre teníamos peleas sin importancia, pero siempre había una linda reconciliación de su parte, claro siempre era ella quien empezaba las peleas, que por que voltie a ver a alguien, que por que deje el baño mojado, siempre había una escusa nueva, pero amaba cuando se enojaba, debía admitir algunas veces lo hacia apropósito.**

¡¡Edward ya es tarde!! – **me grito bella muy apresurada, tomando todas sus cosas**

Amor tranquilízate, todo está bien, vamos con tiempo de sobra al aeropuerto – **le dije abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente**

Es que no puedo tranquilizarme, estoy sumamente nerviosa por ver a mis hermanos, **- le di un beso suave, pero ella tomo mi cuello y me acerco mas a ella, el beso se volvió más salvaje, amaba esa parte de bella, tenía tantas ganas de seguir pero sabía que teníamos que llegar, la agarre de las mejillas y la separe, le dedique una sonria y ella hizo lo mismo**

Debemos irnos- **fue lo único que pude decir, ella asintió y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, a la media hora llegamos, preguntamos por el vuelo y nos dijeron que no tardaba en llegar, tome asiento y puse **a bella en mi regazo.

Tranquila amor, todo saldrá como lo planeamos. **– habíamos planeado hacerle una pequeña cena de bienvenida, claro Alice luego se puso más que contenta, mi pequeña hermana propuso que hoy nos fuéramos a nuestra nueva casa para que los hermanos de bella se quedaron con mis padres, al principio bella se rehusó pero al final termino aceptando, dijo que era una buena idea, que convivieran con alguien de su edad**

Los pasajeros de la línea de Michigan acaban de aterrizar- **dijo una señorita por el alta voz, bella de inmediato se puso de pie y se dirigió por donde sus hermanos iban a llegar.**

¡Ahí están! **– grito bella, me agarro del brazo y nos dirigió hacia ellos, mis ojos directamente vagaron a la dirección donde bella miraba, mis ojos toparon con una rubia de ojos azules, con una cintura un poco más pronunciada a la bella, dios esa chica, no se parecía en nada a mi ángel, suponía que salió a su papá, el otro chico era no muy alto cabello rubio y ojos azules al igual que su hermana, la chica corrió a los brazo de bella, al igual que el chico, estuvieron segundos abrazados, hasta que bella se giro hacia a mi**

Rose, jasper el es mi novio, bueno esposo Edward – **los dos nos dirigieron unas miradas asesinas**

A ver hermanita, me estas tratando de decir que te casaste con este bombón y no nos invitaste a la boda, que digo ni si quiera nos avisaste que te casaros, isabella swan estoy muy decepcionada de ti **– dijo su hermana cruzando sus brazos, si que esa chica se parecía a mi pequeña hermana, hacia los mismos corajes, definitivamente se llevarían de maravilla.**

Si bella, como no nos dijiste nada, somos tus hermanos, pensé que nos querías – **dijo su hermano un poco sentimental**

Chicos creo que no se deben de molestar con bella, la verdad es una larga historia, creeanme que no todo es como se ve, pero creo que no es el momento, nos están esperando **– ellos se miraron por unos segundos y luego asintieron**

Pero creo que tendrán que darnos una larga explicación en el camino **– en el camino de regreso a casa, le contamos toda la larga historia, les explicamos Que ahora intentábamos estar juntos, **

Bella, me encanta la idea que seas feliz, no importa con quien, y pues a mi no me importa la situación – **dijo su hermano con una tranquilidad**

**Bueno bells sabes que a mi tampoco me importa, te quiero mucho y si** Edward te hace feliz estoy contenta por ti, pero Edward de casualidad ¿no tienes un hermano, primo que me presentes? – **me dijo rosalie con una sonrisa picara**

¡Rosalie! – **le regaño bella**

Jajaja pues pensándolo bien, tengo un primo… **bella me interrumpió un poco enojada**

Ni se te ocurra Edward Anthony, emmett es cuatro años mayor que Rosalie

No te esponjes hermanita, cuatro años no es nada, e salido con un chavo que me llevaba cinco, así que quiero conocerlo **escuche un gruñido de parte de bella, **

Llegamos – **dije aparcando el coche, y abriéndoles la puerta a bella y a Rosalie.**

¿En serio esta es su casa? **Pregunto Rosalie asombrada**

Bueno en realidad esta es la casa de mis padres, aqui estarán durante su estancia, espero y no les moleste

Para nada – **dijeron los dos al unisonó**

**BPOV**

**Por fin habíamos llegado a la casa, realmente empezaba a frustrarme por todas las preguntas que le hacían a Edward y a mi,**

**Edward ayudo a rosalie a cargar sus maletas que parecían, que se quedaría un año. Y las llevo a la habitación de alice, y yo acompañe a jasper a la habitación de Edward.**

Bells, muchas gracias por hacer todo por nosotros, darnos un lugar para quedarnos, y aceptar que viniéramos – **me dijo jasper un poco nervioso**

Jaz, no tienes por que darme gracias de nada, en primer lugar por que yo les pedi que viniera, y pues sobre la casa, debes darle gracias a una duendecilla que luego conoceras

¿Duendecilla? **Pregunto curioso**

Si es La hermana de Edward me gustaría que la conociras, pero ahorita debe estar con rose hablándole de moda y todo eso

Pues entonces mi hermana disfrutara mucho de su compañía, no sabes cuánto e sufrido estos años con sus locas idas al centro comercial, me tiene arto

Pues creo que ya tendrá a otra persona que llevar, Alice es igual o peor – **estuvimos platicando un rato hasta que decidí irme para que descansara, fue directo al cuarto de Alice, donde se encontraba Edward parado en el marco y una Alice y Rosalie muy divertidas**

Porque tan pensativo – **le susurre en el oído, a lo que el salto de la impresión**

¡Me asustaste! – **me dijo agarrando mi cintura y pegando nuestros labios, yo de inmediato le respondi, nuestro beso paso de dulce a desesperado**

¡Ey tortolitos vallan a comerse el pastel a otro lado! **– dijo alice aventando una almohada**

Lo siento alice – **dije apenada **

Por cierto, porque no me dijiste que tenias una hermana tan divertida, y tenemos los mismos gustos ¿no es genial? **Dijo una Alice muy feliz**

Me alegro que se estén llevando bien, bueno chicas creo que Edward y yo nos vamos, hay que llevar unas cosas, a la casa – **las dos asintieron, nos despedimos de esme y Carlisle y partimos hacia nuestra nueva casa.**

¿Estas feliz? **Me pregunto Edward acariciando mi mano**

Feliz no es una palabra que me describa en este momento, estoy mas que feliz, tener a mis hermanos devuelta es lo mejor que me halla pasado, y todo esto te lo debo a ti – **le dije acariciando su entrepierna**

Bueno ya veremos como me lo puedes agradecer – **me dijo con una sonrisa picara**

**Llegamos en menos de diez minutos a nuestra nueva casa, pero al llegar la puerta un sobre estaba tirado en la entrada, Edward vio el sobre y su cara cambio a la de pánico**

¿De quien es? **Le pregunte curiosa**

Es del despacho de cayo

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Hola chicas **

**Lo siento x no subir antes no había tenido tiempo, bueno ya le adelante tmb al otro cap**

**Espero que este haya sido de su agrado, manden sus opiniones o comentarios**

**Solo piquen al botoncito verde, la mayor recompensa para los escritores son los rr**

**Ale lutz**


	21. clausula

**Flog, que andes de 10Cláusula**

BPOV

**Llegamos en menos de diez minutos a nuestra nueva casa, pero al llegar la puerta un sobre estaba tirado en la entrada, Edward vio el sobre y su cara cambio a la de pánico**

¿De quien es? **Le pregunte curiosa**

Es del despacho de cayo

Y que dice – **pregunte ansiosa, abrí la puerta y nos sentamos de inmediato en el sillón, abrió el sobre y empezó a leer **

_Queridos sr. Y sra. Cullen:_

_Les informo que la cita para leer la cláusula que dejo su abuelo aro será leída mañana a las 10:00 a.m._

_En mi despacho la dirección es 1 st ave entre demers ave. # 502_

_Los espero sin falta_

_Atte: cayo denali_

¿Estas bien edward? – **le pregunte sobando su hombro**

Sabes estoy un poco nervioso, por lo que llegue a pasar mañana – **puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y suspiro**

Edward mírame a los ojos – **le dije sin obtener respuesta **edward por favor mírame a los ojos. **Estaba vez el voltio **quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti,

Bella lo se y te lo agradezco, pero no se, que tal si nos pide algo no tan sencillo de cumplir esta vez, estoy preocu… **esta vez no lo deje continuar, lo interrumpí con un suave beso, odiaba que edward se torturara, todos sabían que estaba haciendo hasta lo irracional por su familia **

Edward escúchame, no creo que halla otra cosa peor, que obligarte a casarte – **el se quedo pensando por un momento y luego se dibujo en su rostro una linda sonrisa**

Sabes creo que eso de casarme, no fue tan horrible como lo pensé, me la he pasado muy bien contigo

Al igual que yo, se que esto no fue como me imagine casarme, pero al final no fue tan malo – **le dedique una sonrisa y el me tomo del mentón y deposito un beso en mis labios**

Creo que debemos dormir, mañana ay que ir con cayo, y ay que estar preparados para lo que viene.

Si tienes razón, pero antes necesito hablar con tu hermana, no creo que tenga otra oportunidad, conociendo a mi hermanita no se despegara de ella **– me reí sobre su comentario**

¿Quieres que le hable? **El asintió, yo tome el teléfono y marque, el timbre sonó por algunos segundos y luego una voz chillona contesto **

¡Bueno! ¿Quien habla? **Dijo con su linda voz**

Alice, soy bella, me pasarías a mi hermana por favor

Oh bella, claro deja la llamo, esta en el baño – **se hoyo gritar el nombre de mi hermana a todo pulmón y no pude evitar reír.**

¿Bella?– **dijo mi pequeña hermana**

Hola rose, antes de decirte para que te hablo, necesito que esto no se lo digas a alice para nada, te pasare a edward el te explicara todo – **le pase el teléfono a edward y el le explico todo lo que tenia planeado, por lo que me dijo edward rosalie esta mas que contenta por tomarla en cuenta para una fiesta sorpresa.**

Le dije a tu hermana, que le digiera a mi primo que la llavera a donde ella deseará el no le importara estoy seguro, de todos modos, le hablare a emmett mañana por la mañana

Me parece genial, ahora será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, si me necesitas estaré en mi cuarto – **me quede atónita por lo que me dijo, que el no pensaba dormir conmigo**

¿No piensas dormir conmigo?** – le dije un poco triste, pero en cambio el, puso una amplia sonrisa**

Pensé que te sentirías incomoda, tu sabes con eso que dijimos que nos conoceríamos primero y todo eso, pero lo que mas quiero es tenerte a mi lado mientras duermo - **yo empecé subir los escalones y le grite desde arriba **

Te espero en mi habitación

-

-

-

-

**Estaba en mi quinto sueño, cuanto sentí una respiración cerca de mi, abrí los ojos rápidamente y vi los ojos esmeraldas mas lindos del todo el mundo, le dedique una dulce sonrisa y el me correspondió con un dulce beso, pero al pasar los segundos se volvió más salvaje, su lengua se movía al compás al igual que la mía, duramos algunos minutos besándonos y tocándonos hasta que el se separo.**

Bueno días - **me dijo volviéndome a besar**

¿Cómo que buenos días? **– pregunte algo confundida, como que ya era de día, si aun estaba en mi quinto sueño **

Si amor ya son las 8 ay que levantarnos si queremos desayunar, ¿se te antoja algo en especial? – **como este hombre podía ser tan tierno en algunas ocasiones **

Sorpréndeme – **le dije seductoramente**

De acuerdo que te parece que te des un relajante baño para que te despiertes mientras yo preparo el desayuno

Si te tomare la palabra – **le di un beso en los labios y me metí al baño **

**El baño que tome estaba mas relajante, deseaba quedarme mucho tiempo aquí , pero sabia que edward no debería tardar con el desayuno, Salí de la tina y recordé que no había metido mi ropa, me coloque la toalla alrededor y Salí, pero no pensaba encontrarme con edward recostado y con el desayuno ya listo.**

Creo que ahora tengo antojo de otra cosa – **dijo provocando que todos los colores se me subieran a mi rostro**

Solo déjame cambiarme y empezamos a desayunar se ve todo tan apetitoso – **la bandeja traía jugo, pan tostado, hot cakes, fruta picada y café **

Creo que así estas mas que perfecta – **me agarro mi cintura y me apretó mas hacia el.**

¡Edward! Por favor déjame cambiarme, se nos hará tarde **– el me soltó y regreso a la cama, como odiaba rechazarlo, pero sabia que era lo correcto, aparte se nos haría muy tarde. Tome mi brassier negro y mis bragas del mismo color, y tome una camisa de edward, para que no se arrugara la ropa que usaría.**

Wow, creo que esa camisa se te ve mejor a ti que a mi – **y de nuevo ese chico me hacia sonrojar**

Edward no seas absurdo, mejor desayunemos, que esto huele maravillo- **desayunamos tranquilamente, estuvimos bromeando sobre las camisas de edward, claro que algunos comentarios no me hacían nada de gracia como **_creo que quemare tu guardarropa para siempre verte con mis camisas, te ves muy sexy o creo que ya no usare esa camisa, se te ven mejor a ti que a mi _

**Cuando terminamos de desayunar, el se metió a bañar rápidamente mientras yo me vestía adecuadamente, estuve busgueando mi closet hasta que decidí por un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado una blusa blanca y un chaleco negro, y decidí ponerme unos zapatos de tacón, no era mucho de usarlos pero creo que era mejor dar una buena impresión, me planche el pelo y me puso un poco de maquillaje. Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, el hombre mas guapo de mi universo salio con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de vestir blanca.**

Woow, te ves perfecta – **me dijo mirándome con picardía**

Tú también te ves muy bien

Bueno busco las llaves del carro y nos vamos, en el camino le hablo a emmett

-

-

-

-

-

¿Seguro que aquí es? – **pregunte asustada, este lugar estaba realmente horrible**

Si amor, este es el lugar que me dio – **cuando nos bajamos del carro, unos hombres grandes vestidos de negro se nos acercaron**

Ustedes son edward y bella cullen – **nos preguntaron, yo me acerque a edward y el me tomo por la cintura para protegerme**

Si nosotros somos, ¿ustedes quienes son? – **les pregunto edward, pero ellos solo se limitaron a decir**

El sr. Cayo los espera en su oficina, si nos permite los guiaremos hasta ahí- **edward me tomo del brazo y caminamos atrás de los que seguramente eran sus escoltas, entramos por un pasillo muy oscuro, y al final de el había una puerta, ahí los hombres se detuvieron y nos dieron las ordenes.**

Entrando la puerta, hay unas escaleras a mano derecho, ahí subieran y la segunda puerta a mano derecha es su despacho. **– los hombres se retiraron y nosotros entramos y seguimos al pie de la letra las instrucciones, hasta que dar enfrente de la puerta, todo el lugar y pasillos eran muy elegantes, pero eso no hacia que se me quitara el miedo**

Edward, ¿estas seguro que debemos entrar? Esto esta muy raro

Amor, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien – **me volvió a tomar por el brazo y así entramos, era un cuarto muy grande, muy lujoso debería decir, para lugar donde se encontraba.**

Oh queridos los estaba esperando – **dijo cayo muy entusiasmado**

Si perdón por la tardanza, pero el lugar no daba a que fuera tu despacho – **dijo ofreciéndole la mano el se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mano**

Es por seguridad propia, ahorita la situación esta critica, así que preferí un lugar como este, pero siéntense para poder empezar – **nos sentamos, y el saco un sobre amarillo, lo abrió cuidadosamente y saco un papel blanco**

Perdón por la interrupción, pero tengo una duda, por que no sito a mi familia

Mi querido edward, esta cláusula solo se refiere a ti y a su esposa, y como ya son mayores de edad, lo sabrán llevar muy bien, bueno empezemos

**EPOV**

_Cláusula # 1_

_Yo aro volturi le doy a mi nieto edward cullen volturi todos los bienes mencionados en mi testamento_

_Pero solo podrá cobrarlos al a ver cumplido los 18 años y estando casado_

_Y por petición mía, teniendo al primer heredero_

**Aro siguió leyendo el testamento, pero lo unido que yo veía era como su boca se movía, pero que rayos había dicho un hijo, mió y de bella, por dios eso era posible,**

Edward que piensas al respecto – **me pregunto cayo, **

Wow, la verdad no me esperaba nada de esto, **- tarde en contestar, veía la cara de pánico de bella **

Bueno chicos, espero verlos pronto por aquí con la noticia que serán padres **– esa noticia me callo como balde con agua fría, firmamos algunos papeles y nos dirigimos de nuevo al carro**

Bella, nos haz dicho nada en todo el camino – **dije angustiado. **

No se que decir – **vi como una lagrima caía de su mejilla, preferí no decir nada y esperar a llegar a la casa.**

**Cuando por fin llegamos, ella ni siquiera espero a que le abriera la puerta, había salido prácticamente volando, cuando la seguí ella ya estaba en la sala con las manos en la cabeza.**

Lo siento edward, esta vez no podrá ayudarte, no estoy preparada- **dijo con lagrimas en su rostro, la tome por lo codos y la obligue a levantarse**

Bella, yo no te estoy pidiendo nada, comprendo todo esta situación, ni yo mismo se si estoy preparado, solo quiero que sepas, **- dije lo mas sinceramente posible, auque no dudaba que tener un hijo con esta hermosa mujer, podría ser realmente maravilloso**

No edward, se lo que significa esto para ti, si quieres podemos empezar los tramites de divorcio mañana mismo, será mejor que busques a otra persona que te pueda dar un hijo, se que muchas muchachas querrán hacerte el favor – **sentía como temblaba en mi brazos, la veía cada vez más pálida, y en segundo para otro, la tenia sostenida con sus ojos cerrados, la tome en mis brazos y la acosté en la recamara, busque el alcohol y se lo puse en su roja nariz, ella empezó a reaccionar. **

¿Qué me paso? – **me preguntó confundida**

Te desmayaste mi amor, llamare a un doctor **– me iva a retirar, cuando sentí su mano sostenerme**

No te vallas, solo fue un simple desmayo, todo esto de la cláusula me puso mal

Bella, no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar lo del divorcio, sabes que te quiero y no por eso te dejare ir, ya veré la manera de arreglar todo este asunto, no te preocupes, ahora descansa no quiero que te me enfermes – **ella me obedeció y cerro sus lindos ojos marrón.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**--**

_Hola que tal…bueno aquí les tengo este capitulo espero y les allá gustado, pues por fin se revelo la cláusula, muchas de ustedes la adivinaron, pues ya mas o menos saben por donde va el asunto, creo que este a sido el cap mas grande, pero pues trato de recompensarlas por la espera, sigan mandando sus rr_

_Para saber que opinan de la historia, y si les esta gustando, si quieren que agregue algo, lo que sea, lo tomare todo encuentra_

_Bueno Pues los outfit los pondré en mi perfil más al rato, para que se pasen a checarlos._

_Ale lutz._


	22. creo que estas embarazada

_**Creo que estas embarazada**_

**La semana paso rápidamente, hablamos con mis padres y solo se limitaron a decirme que ellos apoyaban mi decisión, que ellos no serian capases de sacrificar nuestro amor por dinero, que juntos hallaríamos otra solución, mi mamá estuvo buscando trabajo, yo al principio me negaba rotundamente, pero al final ella me convenció diciéndome que necesitaba distraerse en algo que le gustara, así que empezó a trabajar en una pequeña empresa de diseños de interiores, mi padre estaba trabajando en un pequeño consultorio de un muy buen amigo que lo apoyaba rotundamente, jasper y Rosalie estaban más que felices estando aquí, Rosalie se encargo todo lo referente a la fiesta, ya habíamos avisado a todos sus amigos de Phoenix a ver si podían asistir, y ahora aquí estábamos esperando a los invitados mientras mi pequeña hermana y la hermana de mi novia estaban de compras. **Ding dong

Yo abro – **dijo mi bella, cuando abrió una manada de chicas y chicos entraron a la casa junto con mi primo emmett que los **acompañaba**, nunca pensé que Alice tuviera tantos amigos**

¡Bienvenidos! –**dije con una voz amable. Una chica rubia se me acerco, con una sonrisa acosadora en su cara.**

Tú debes ser el guapísimo hermano de Alice **- oh por dios la chica sí era muy atrevida, vi como bella se tensaba a mi lado y apretaba de sus puños**

Ponte cómoda. -**le dije para que me dejara en paz, agarre a bella y nos subimos a mi habitación. Cuando entramos nos sentamos en el sillón y el silencio hizo presencia, veía como bella hacia muecas **

¿Estás enojada? – **le pregunte con una sonrisa**

Quita esa cara de idiota Edward. Y no estoy celosa – ** me dio una mirada y cruzo los brazos, yo me acerque a ella lo más que nuestros cuerpos nos permitían, **

Edward puedes respetar mi espacio vital, ¡y por dios que rayos traes puesto huele horrible! ¿Porque cambiaste de loción? – **mi cara paso de una sonrisa a una de desconcierto**

Amor de que hablas, si esta es la loción que uso siempre

Claro que no, la otra olía rico y esta me da nauseas, **- hizo una mueca que me dio mucha risa**

Edward podrías dejar de burlarte de mí **– dijo lloriqueando**

Mi amor, andas medio rara últimamente me estas preocupando – **últimamente bella estaba un poco sensible con los comentarios que hacía, oh me pedía algo de comer al rato cambiaba de parecer.**

Que trata de decirme…que estoy **– no la deje continuara la agarre de la cintura y le di un beso apasionado**

Oigan oigan hay una fiesta haya abajo de chicos adolecentes y ustedes aquí haciendo cochinadas - **grito emmett**

No hacemos nada malo – **me defendí**

Si como digas, bueno acaba de llamar rose, y me dijo que venían en camino, así que muevan sus traseros y bajen

**Los tres bajamos, y ya todos estaban en sus posiciones, debía de admitir rose se lucio con los preparativos, había contratado a los mejores en decoraciones, la sala se había convertido en una mini disco con sillones lounge en un color blanco y en la esquina un mini bar con las bebidas tradicionales, margaritas, vampiros, piñas coladas entre otras.**

Creo que ya llegaron – **grito emmett, apagamos las luces, **

¡Sorpresa! **– gritamos todos al unisonó cuando la puerta se abrió y se dejo ver una Alice muy emocionada **

Felicidades hermanita – **le di un abrazo**

Felicidades Alice, te deseo lo mejor **– dijo mi bella un poco emocionada**

Chicos no saben que feliz me hace ver a todos mis amigos, muchas gracias por todo – **nos abrazo a los dos y se fue a saludar a todos sus amigos**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**BPOV**

Bella quieres pastel – **me dijo Alice, cortando el pedazo, la verdad se veía muy apetitoso**

Solo un pedazo – **cuando Alice me lo dio un olor agrio me vino a la nariz, y un golpe me pego en el estomago ** **llevando me directo al baño a vomitar, sentí como unos brazos me soban mi espalda y agarraban mi cabello. Cuando por fin vomite todo, me lave la boca y vi como toda la familia se me quedaba viendo**

¿Qué fue eso bella? **Me preguntó emmett con una cara de asco**

No lo sé creo que el pastel esta echado a perder

No lo creo hija, lo acabo de comprar antes de venir a casa – **me dijo esme **

Hermanita, no me harás tía tan joven verdad – **todos al escuchar el comentario de rose, se me quedaron viendo al igual con Edward, yo solo empezaba hacer cuentas de mi periodo.**

¿Bella estas embarazada? – **me dijo Edward un poco nervioso**

No lo sé, nunca me acorde de mi periodo, creo que llevo un mes sin que me baje – **dios no podía estar embarazada, estaba preocupada por eso y ahora de repente esta posibilidad, y que tal si Edward no quería**

¡Oh por dios seré tía! Es el mejor regalo que me pudieran dar – **gritó mi amiga, casi saltando del asiento**

Bella será mejor que lo averigues – **me dijo esme un tanto maternal**

Si lo sé, mañana iré por una prueba a la farmacia – **dije todavía en shock, sentía la mirada de Edward clavada en mi**

Y por qué no ahorita, si quieres te acompaño – **me dijo Alice como niña chiquita, cuando quiere un juguete**

Creo que bella debe descansar, es mejor que nos vallamos, mañana cuando sepamos si está embarazada o no, les avisaremos – **por fin hablo Edward, me agarro de la cintura y me dirigió al carro, todo el camino fue en silencio, solo veía como apretaba el volante, definitivamente el no quería un hijo conmigo, y creo que yo no estaba preparada aun, solo tenía 20 años y ya cargaba con un hijo, pero que patética vida me cargo pensé. Cuando llegamos me fui directo a mi habitación pero Edward no me siguió, sentía como un nudo en la garganta y como un líquido llenaban mis ojos, al mínimo contacto con mi almohada me quede dormida.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Cuando el sol golpeo, mis ojos se abrieron muy despacio, voltie hacia lado de mi cama y vi el lugar vació el no se paro en toda la noche por aquí, de nuevo de mis ojos caían esas lagrimas que odiaba derramar, siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, desmadrosa, feliz pero ahora me encontraba llorando y tirada en mi cama, miles de pensamientos pasaban por mi mente, y si resulto embaraza y Edward no lo quiere, que voy hacer yo sola con un bebé a esta edad ni siquiera termino mi carrera, y que tal si Charlie no me vuelve hablar nunca más, puse mi cabeza en mis rodillas y empecé a desahogarme, hasta que sentí unos brazos en mi cintura**

¿Bella? **– me dijo con una voz suave, pero yo no podía contestarle no quería saber que me iba a decir**

Por favor bella, necesitamos hablar, de lo que va a pasar – **definitivamente el me iba a dejar**

Que me quieres decir, que si resulto embarazada me vas a dejar, o que no te harás cargo **– exploté**

De qué rayos hablas mi niña, como piensas eso de mi, sabes que te quiero y si resultas embarazada yo estaré aquí para ti, **- lo mire a los ojos y vi pura verdad en sus ojos, en verdad me quería**

Es que yo pensé, es que ayer no dormiste conmigo, pensé que no me querías, o que estabas enojada conmigo **el me tapo la boca antes de continuar**

Solo pensé que en estos momentos querías tu espacio, pensé que estabas asustada y que en estos momentos necesitabas estar sola, pero veo que me equivoque, necesitas de mi apoyo más que a nada, en verdad lo lamento pequeña **– estuvimos un rato recostados en la cama abrazados , hasta que mi estomago empezó a rugir**

¿Creo que alguien tiene hambre? **Me dijo, tocando mi panza**

¿Pero qué haces? **– le dije riéndome**

Tocando a nuestro angelito - **me reí por su comentario, creo que no sería tan malo tener un pequeño angelito en nuestras vidas pensé**

Hay Edward ni siquiera sabemos si estoy embarazada, puede que sea solo un retraso nunca e sido regular **Edward hizo una mueca y me sonrió**

Sé que lo estas, por lo cambios de humor que has tenido, pero que tal que si después de desayunar lo averiguamos **– dijo con una sonrisa**

Mmm no creo estar preparada aun para saber la respuesta, pero que tal me puedes convencer **– dijo insinuosa**

**¡**Ah así! ¿Qué tal así? **Dijo besándome el cuello**. **Después de desayunar Edward fue corriendo a la farmacia, yo insistí en acompañarlo, pero él insistió en que me quedara, estuve dando vueltas en toda la habitación esperando a que llegara, hasta cuando sentí un mareo espantoso, me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos. Sentí unas manos fuertes acariciar mis mejillas y abrí mis ojos muy despacio.**

¿Estás bien amor? **Me preguntó, tocando mi cabeza**

Si solo fue un mareo, nada grave, creo que estoy preocupada por todo esto – **el saco la prueba de embarazo y la puso enfrente de los dos.**

¿Estás lista para saber la verdad? **Agarre la cajita y me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Cuando termine Salí con la prueba y la coloque en la mesita de noche, Edward me abrazo como nunca lo había hecho, en ese abrazo sentí todo su apoyo.**

Solo es cuestión de esperar cinco minutos – **me susurró en el oído**

**Los cinco minutos se me hicieron eternos, caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, hasta que Edward me paro y me hizo sentarme en la cama.**

Bella por favor harás un hoyo en el piso – **me regaño**

Creo que ya pasaron los cinco minutos, agarre la prueba, respire profundo y la mire mis

¿Es positivo?

-

-

-

-

_Hola aquí de nuevo yo actualizando, bueno e estado pensand actualizar los lunes y viernes que les parece, y si puedo tbn los miércoles, no se a ver como me va, y woow algunas si que le atinan, esperemos que todos los síntomas sean de embarazo, bueno lo que si es seguro es que esto no será todo feliz, habrá algunas complicaciones después, pronto lo averiguaran_

_Ale lutz_


	23. mi primer te quiero

_Cap. Anterior_

Bella por favor harás un hoyo en el piso – **me regaño**

Creo que ya pasaron los cinco minutos, agarre la prueba, respire profundo y la mire mis

¿Es positivo?

23. Mi primer te quiero

Si, es positivo – **dijo mi ángel con una sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro, no aguante más la emoción y la levante y le di vueltas.**

¡Edward bájame ahora mismo! – **me dijo no mas bien me exigió**

Lo siento, pero estoy tan emocionada mi vida ¡seremos papás! **– la base con toda la ímpetu posible **

Tienes que avisarle a tu familia – **me dijo moviendo sus manos nerviosamente**

Si, tienes razón, se van a poner contentos al saber que serán abuelos ¿no crees?

No creo que se pongan contentos, con la noticia que los haremos abuelos tan jóvenes, y que pensaran de mi, digo me acosté con su hijo – **cruzo sus brazos, y me quise reír por su expresión, como se podía preocupar por esas cosas**

Y que mas da, si nosotros estamos felices – **bella hizo una mueca **¿lo estas verdad?**- si me decía que no, mi alma se rompería en dos, yo quería ver si nuestra relación había cambiado, si de perdido ya me quería o algo solo pedía un avance, pero claro con esto del embarazo todo cambiaba. **

No del todo, pronto seré una albóndiga con patas – **su comentario fue tan gracioso, que no pude evitar reírme.**

Amor, pero serás la albóndiga mas apetecible que existe- **le dije acomodando un mechón detrás de su oreja.**

Entonces estas diciendo que si pareceré albóndiga – **dijo ya irritada, preferí evadir el tema para que no se hiciera una tormenta en un vaso con agua, definitivamente los síntomas del embarazo ya estaban afectando a mi ángel.**

Será mejor que marque ya a mi familia, deben estar curiosos para estas horas – **marque el numero de mi antigua casa, no sonó ni tres veces la voz chillona de mi hermana hizo presencia en el teléfono.**

¿Edward eres tú? Hay claro que eres tu, dime cual fue el resultado, ¿fue positivo? – **dios esa chica no perdía la oportunidad para hablar ni un segundo **

Tranquila Alice, de perdido no se, tal vez un hola o ¿como amaneciste hermano?- **dije haciéndome el sentido, pero a ella no le importo por supuesto.**

Edward Anthony Cullen, no me importa como amaneciste, ¡ahora mismo me dices cual fue el resultado o te arrepentirás de a ver nacido! – **dios esa duende casi me deja sordo por sus gritos.**

Ya, ya, ya de acuerdo – **hice una pausa para hacerla de emoción pero escuche los gruñidos de Alice al otro lado de la línea, bella me rogaba que ya le digiera de una vez y decidí no hacerla esperar más. – **si Alice fue positivo, voy hacer papá

Oh Edward, voy hacer tía es lo mejor que me ha pasado, será una beba muy mimada, la llevare de compras a todas partes, oh tengo que contárselo a rose y a mis padres brincaran de la emoción, ¿sabes que? Ahora mismo iremos para allá, ay que festejar esta muy linda noticia – **dios esta chica me mareaba con tantas palabras**

No creo que bella quiera festejar debe estar cansada, y mañana pienso llevarla con un ginecólogo **– bella voltio a verme enfurecida y me agarro el teléfono**

Alice, claro que quiero festejar, lo ultimo que quiero es estar en cerrada aquí con tu hermano limón, hace mucho que no salgo a divertirme – **no se que tantas cosas le decía, hasta que al final colgó.**

Bella, deberías descansar, no creo que sea adecuado que te agites mucho – **le dije tomándola de la cintura y sentándola en la cama **

Edward estoy embarazada, no tengo ninguna discapacidad ni nada por el estilo, aparte de seguro no tengo mas de dos semanas de embarazo estoy segura, aun no implica ningún riesgo, y aun puedo caminar y moverme por mi misma. **– me dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos **

De acuerdo, pero mañana iremos al ginecólogo, ¿de acuerdo? – **ella rodeo sus ojos y asintió **

Me iré bañar antes de que venga Alice y mis hermanos – **agarro sus cosas y me dio un beso antes de perderse en el baño.**

**En estos momentos no podía expresar mis tantas emociones que me rodeaban, sentía coraje por que nuestro matrimonio no fue nada convencional, si todo esto hubiera sido de manera correcta me sentiría mejor con migo mismo, que los dos nos amaramos de la misma manera, claro sabia que había que darle tiempo a bella, yo estaba completamente seguro que la quería de eso no había la menor duda. También sentía felicidad por que habíamos creado a un pedacito de nosotros, no fue planeado pero era lo mejor que nos había pasado, bueno al menos para mi si, sentía celos de que otros hombres estuviera rodeando a mi bella, pero esperaba que ese dylan no se volviera aparecer en nuestras vidas, sentía miedo por como reaccionaria Charlie o mis padres, que dirían sobre que tuve relaciones con bella en una luna de miel falsa, tenia tantas preguntas y dudas en mi cabeza. Pero decidí no pensar en nada hasta que pasara lo que tenga que pasar, en ese momento me enfrentare a lo que sea.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**BPOV**

**Cuando Salí del baño, Edward ya no estaba en la habitación, me quite la toalla y me mire en el espejo, automáticamente mis manos tocaron mi vientre y sentí una nostalgia enorme, me quede unos segundos así hasta que unos brazos fuertes envolvieron mi cintura.**

Nuestra hija será la más hermosa de todas por que se parece a su hermosa y sexy madre- **una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro ante el comentario, el me consideraba hermosa y sexy.**

No puedes saber si va hacer niña aun no lo sabemos, puede ser un hermoso niño con ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo como su padre – **el me voltio para verlo de frente y me dio un beso, no de esos que solía darme dulces, si no uno muy apasionado, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y sentí como una descarga, cuando nos separamos el me sonrió.**

No importa lo que sea, lo importante es que será de los dos – **le agarre sus mejillas y el cerro sus ojos mediante mi tacto**

Edward te q… - ** en eso el timbre empezó a sonar por toda la casa impacientemente**

Creo que ya llegaron, yo abro mientras te terminas de cambiar – **me dio un beso rápido y se fue escaleras abajo, estaba apunto de decirle que lo quería, pero por algo no me lo permitieron, a lo mejor aun no era el momento adecuado para decirlo, lo único que sabia que lo empezaba a querer y tenia que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos o iba a reventar. Me termine de vestir con un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa roja con un cinturón negro y unos zapatos de tacón no muy altos, tenia que aprovechar por que pronto esta ropa no me quedaría.**

**Cuando baje las escaleras me encontré a Alice agarrada de la mano con mi hermano y una rosalie muy contenta.**

A ver me estoy perdiendo de algo – **pregunte seria y ellos se soltaron las manos, algo estaba pasando aquí, algo que no estaba enterada.**

Bueno bella, es que jasper y yo andamos **– me quede sorprendida por esa declaración, bueno me encantaba que mi hermano anduviera con Alice, pero me tomo desprevenida.**

Woow eso genial, ¿creo? Y desde cuando – **pregunte curiosa**

Bueno de hecho me empezó a gustar desde el primer momento en que lo vi, fue como amor a primera vista, cuando lo vi supe que era el hombre que andaba buscando, y bueno nos declaramos justo el día de mi cumpleaños, para ser más exacta cuando te fuiste. **– Alice volvió a tomar la mano de jasper y se sonrieron, pues debía admitir hacían linda pareja.**

Bueno me alegro por ustedes – **dije sinceramente**

Bueno para eso no vinimos bells, ¡felicidades! **– me dijo una rosalie con lagrimas en los ojos, después jasper y Alice me abrazaron.**

Cuñadita por partida doble, ¡por que rayos no me dijiste que tu y Edward, ya sabes! – **esa pregunta me tomo desprevenida, pero gracias a dios Edward salió a mi rescate **

Alice no seas metiche, **- Alice puso una carita de perro regañado**

¿Y donde estas mis padrinos? **Pregunte curiosa, a lo mejor estaban enojados por la noticia, y que tal si ya no me querían después de esto **

Mi padre, tenía una consulta y mi mamá le llamaron del trabajo, pero me dijeron que mañana pasaban a visitarte y que les mandaban muchas felicidades,

Bueno si, ya quiero ir a divertirme, ¿podríamos irnos? - ** dijo rosalie desesperada **

Si, osino emmett se enojara por hacerlo esperar tanto

-

-

-

-

**Las semanas pasaron de volada, mi primera cita con mi ginecólogo, nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al saber que tenia un mes de embarazo, como rayos no lo había notado, hablamos con Charlie, pero el no lo tomo muy bien que digamos, me sentí mal cuando me dijo que se sentía decepcionado de mí, pero decidí no darle mucha importancia sabía que algún día se le pasaría el enojo, ahora estábamos a un día de entrar de nuevo a clases, Alice se puso triste cuando mis hermanos se tuvieron que marchar, pero le prometieron que acabando el semestres se mudarían a forks, y para su felicidad solo faltaban 3 meses para que se acabara**

Bella no crees que será mejor, que no vallas a clases – **me sugirió Edward**

Para nada, no pienso dejar de estudiar, no hasta que el embarazo me lo permita, así que terminare este semestre como se debe – **me acosté temprano ya que si no lo hacía no podría levantarme con lo cansada que estaba últimamente.**

Por cierto, terminaste los papeleos para la universidad de forks, - **después de todo, con el poco dinero que les quedaba a sus padres no alcanzaban a pagar su antigua universidad.**

Si, mañana asisto contigo a la misma universidad, así que no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme

Eso es genial – **dije irónica**

**-**

**-**

**-**

¿Bella? ¿Amor? despiértate se nos hará tarde – **escuchaba la voz de Edward a lo lejos, pero no quería hacerle caso, quería seguir durmiendo, pero claro eso fue imposible hasta que sentí suaves movimientos en mi cuerpo**

Ya voy, ya estoy despierta – **le dije aun somnolienta **

**Nos bañamos, lo más rápido que pudimos, almorzamos unos deliciosos sándwiches con queso bien derretido. Estuvimos discutiendo como 10 min que carro llevar, pero al final nos decidimos por su nada ostentoso volvo.**

¿Por que tenemos que llevar tu carro y no el mío? **– le dije un poco molesta, no había manejado mi carro por un mes.**

Por que hay que discutir, algo tan sencillo, si te parece bien puede ser un día el tuyo y un día el mío, ¿eso te parece bien? **Solo asentí. El camino fue tranquilo hicimos 15 min de la casa a la universidad, cuando aparcamos en el estacionamiento todas voltearon a ver, y si el carro es bonito pero no precisamente volteaban ver al carro si no a mi muy guapo esposo, cuando me baje vi entre el montón a mi peor pesadilla Mike newton.**

Hola bella, te iba a preguntar si estabas ocupada este fin de semana, podríamos ir al cine o a cenar – **escuche como Edward gruñía, se aferro a mi cintura y me atrajo mas a el**

Lo siento pero mi esposa, no puede ir contigo no el hoy ni mañana ni nunca, entendiste ¿verdad? **– dijo enojado**

Esposa, si claro, y ni siquiera te estoy diciendo a ti idiota es a bella a quien le pregunte – **agarre a Edward y lo atraje a mi, sabia que haría una locura, aunque bueno no me molestaba en lo absoluto si dejaba chimuelo a newton **

Mike por favor deja ya de insistir, no puedo salir contigo, a y por cierto Edward si es mi esposo – **lo agarre de la mano y lo dirigí a un lugar mas solitario.**

Creo que tendré que preocuparme, por todos los galanes que tienes abandonados por aquí ¿cierto? – **hay se veía tan lindo celoso**

No lo creo, pero bueno seré yo la que este alejándote a cada mosquita muerta que hay por aquí, y nada mas te vale que no las andes deslumbrando como lo hace siempre **– en arrugó su frente y puso una de esas sonrisas que me mataban **

¿Te deslumbro a ti?

Constantemente

Bueno eso basta para mi, aparte ya tengo una esposa encantadoramente sexy y un próximo bebe, que viene en camino – **me dijo agarrando mi inexistente barriga**

Te quiero Edward – **sus ojos se abrieron, cuando dije esas dos palabras y su sonrisa se hizo más grande**

Bella no sabes, que feliz me haces al decirme eso, yo también te quiero – **me dio un beso, en el cual demostraba todos sus sentimientos.**

Nunca le había dicho a esto nadie, así que eso lo convierte en mi primer te quiero

Entonces que afortunado soy sra. Cullen

-

-

-

-

**Oh mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero ya tenia mi capitulo, pero se borro de la compu y casi me dio un infarto y lo tuve que volver hacer, bueno y le agregue unas cosas más, muchas gracias a todas las que mandan sus RR y las que me agregan a effez también, y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectora, y muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mis historias….bueno la siguiente actualización será el viernes en la noche espérenlo…besos**

**Bye**

**Ale lutz**


	24. un poco de calma

**Capitulo anterior…**

Bueno eso basta para mi, aparte ya tengo una esposa encantadoramente sexy y un próximo bebe, que viene en camino – **me dijo agarrando mi inexistente barriga**

Te quiero Edward – **sus ojos se abrieron, cuando dije esas dos palabras y su sonrisa se hizo más grande**

Bella no sabes, que feliz me haces al decirme eso, yo también te quiero – **me dio un beso, en el cual demostraba todos sus sentimientos.**

Nunca le había dicho a esto nadie, así que eso lo convierte en mi primer te quiero

Entonces que afortunado soy Sra. Cullen

**24. Un poco de calma**

**Las semanas en clases habían pasado volando, Edward se acostumbro muy bien a su nueva universidad, nos veíamos siempre a la hora del almuerzo, debía admitir que me agradaba tener a Edward a unos pasos de distancia de mi, pero odiaba tener que ver como las resbalosas se le insinuaban , **_**si yo bella swan estoy muy celosa de esas ofrecidas, **_**cada vez que veía a alguien cerca de el, tenia ganas de arrancarle los cabellos, esto es algo que jamás había sentido en ninguna relación que había tenido antes, esto era completamente nuevo para mi. **

**Ahora aquí estoy esperando a mi sexy esposo a que saliera de sus clases, me puse los audífonos de mi i-pod y me recargue en el volvo, estuve más de 10 min perdida en algún lugar de mi mente, hasta que sentí unos brazos fuertes apretar mi cintura, Cuando voltie y mi quijada casi se cae al ver a Dylan.**

¿Tu que haces aquí idiota? – **le grité **

Valla que buen recibimiento mi amor **– este hombre si que era idiota como se le ocurría venir después de lo que me había hecho, como alguna vez podría a ver andado con el.**

No me digas mi amor, lárgate de aquí, que si Edward te ve, te partirá la cara **– el rio sarcásticamente**

Que te parece si damos una vuelta tu y yo solos, como en los viejos tiempos bella – **me dijo acercándose a mi cada vez más yo retrocedía en cada paso que el hacía**

Ni loca voy contigo, ahora lárgate o soy capaz de gritar

Esta bien, esta vez tu ganas, pero créeme cielito, estaré más cerca de ti de lo que te imaginas **se quedo callado por unos segundos y su expresión cambio a la de odio **ah por cierto ¡muchas felicidades! Ya me entere que estas embarazada, que lastima que ese bebé no va a nacer nunca – **en eso el se alejo de mi dejándome totalmente inmóvil, sentía como mis piernas temblaban, el era capaz de lastimar a mi bebé, ahora estaba más asustada que nada, sentía como las lagrimas corrían en mis mejillas, me derrumbe en el suelo y me quede llorando hasta que unos brazos me levantaron, cuando abrí mis ojos me asusté, pero al ver la cara de Edward instantáneamente lo abrase lo más fuerte que pude.**

¿Amor que tienes, por que estas llorando? – **mis sosoños cada vez se hacían más fuertes, veía la cara de preocupación de Edward, pero de mi boca no salía ninguna palabra.**

Bella, por favor dime tan si quiera algo, me estas matando – **solo pude mirarlo los ojos y pronunciar la única palabra que hacía que en estos momentos mi estomago se revolviera.**

Dylan

¿Dylan estuvo aquí? ¿Bella, que te hizo ese desgraciado? ¿Dime algo?

E..El, me dijo q…que mi bebé no iba a nacer, ¡Edward tengo miedo que nos haga algo! – **y de nuevo me rompí en llanto en entres sus brazos. El me subió con cuidado al auto y condujo hasta nuestra casa, veía como apretaba el volante cada minuto, el silencio me mataba, el no me había dicho nada, desde que le conté lo de Dylan. Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, me senté en el sillón y el se puso a mi lado**

Amor, yo te protegeré, ese imbécil no le hará nada ni a ti ni a mi hijo – **me agarro de mi cintura y me acerco lo mas posible a el, cuando estaba así con el, me sentía tan segura y protegida.**

Edward, no siempre podrás estar conmigo, y es cuando más estaré en peligro

Tranquila amor, encontraremos una solución a todo esto, ese idiota no te pondrá una mano encima ni a ti ni a mi hijo.

**Edward me preparo un te para que me tranquilizara, me llevo a la cama en sus brazos y me canto una canción y me quede profundamente dormida.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**EPOV**

**Las semanas pasaban cada vez más rápido, Estábamos a solo a una semana de terminar el semestre, y lo agradecía mucho, odiaba dejar a bella tanto tiempo con Alice por todos los trabajos que me encargaban en equipo, bella no renegaba siempre decía que prefería estar con Alice que quedarse sola y correr algún peligro. Bella tenia 3 meses de embarazo, su vientre ya tenia una pequeña forma abultada, los profesores le adelantaron trabajos para que pudiera salir antes y reposar por su estado, eso lo agradecía eternamente, así podría estar mas tranquilo, había pasado dos meses sin saber noticias del paradero de Dylan eso me preocupaba un poco, por no saber que tan cerca estaba ese idiota de bella y mi hijo.**

¡Amor estoy lista! - **gritó bella, hoy era su tercera cita con el ginecólogo, y esperábamos con todas ansías saber el sexo de nuestro hijo hoy, sabía que no importaba que sexo fuera, lo único que importaba era que estuviera tan sano como hasta ahora.**

Bueno entonces vámonos – **la tome de la mano y la lleve hacia el coche. Todo el camino estaba jugando con sus manos, se veía muy nerviosa, yo trataba de tranquilizarla con caricias y parecía que funcionaba. Cuando por fin llegamos al hospital el ginecólogo ya nos estaba esperando.**

Pensé que no vendrían chicos ** - nos dijo con una sonrisa**

Lo siento doc. Se nos hizo un poco tarde

No se preocupen, bueno pues ahora si, veamos el sexo del bebé – **bella se coloco en la cama y se levanto la blusa para que le colocaran el gel, el doctor paso el doppler por la pequeña barriga de mi ángel y unos latidos se escucharon en la habitación.**

Bueno veamos – **el doctor movió el doppler dejándonos ver a nuestro lindo bebé, veía como bella se contenía para no derramar las lagrimas.**

¿Qué es doctor? **– pregunte ansioso**

No se ve muy bien, pero Felicidades un 70 % indica que va a ser una linda beba – **los ojos de bella y los míos se abrieron de la emoción, mi ángel no pudo mas en contener las lagrimas**

Bueno en unos momentos vuelvo, iré por unas vitaminas para su esposa – **el doctor nos dejo solos, y lo primero que hice fue a abrazar a mi esposa **

Gracias amor, gracias por darme lo mejor que me a pasado

Edward, no gracias a ti, por perdonarme todo lo que hice desde el principio, no puedo pedir a un esposo más bueno que tu – **le di un tierno beso y la ayude a levantarse para que se acomodara la ropa. El medico entro y nos dedico una sonrisa, le receto unas pastillas y le anoto la siguiente cita. El camino empezamos a planear el cuarto del bebé, era una platica de lo mas entretenida, en el camino decidimos llegar a visitar a mis padres y darles la noticia.**

**Cuando llegamos a la casa, el carro del papá de bella estaba estacionado frente a la casa, y esto medio mala espina, no quería que Charlie volviera a discutir con bella, sabía que ella decía que no le importaba, pero eso totalmente mentiría, ella le importaba mucho el que su padre no la apoyara, la voltio a ver y me dio una sonrisa y me dio la mano.**

Podemos regresar, cuando Charlie se halla ido – **le propuse, pero ella negó con la cabeza, me baje del carro para abrirle la puerta y la dirigí hacia dentro de la casa. Para sorpresa de nosotros, todos estaban tan felices platicando, cuando entramos todos se nos quedaron viendo y Charlie de inmediato se paro.**

Oh bells, perdóname todo lo que te dije, en verdad lo siento hija – **dijo Charlie con un tono de arrepentimiento, bella analizo la situación por unos segundos, y luego se lanzo a los brazos de su padre**

Papá, no sabes como me sentía con tu rechazo, pensé que nunca terminarías aceptando todo esto que paso, y también que nunca quisieras conocer a ti nieta. – **cuando enfatizo la palabra nieta todos se pararon de sus asientos y se nos quedaron viendo**

¿A ver como que nieta?, jovencitos hay algo que no nos han contado aun – **dijo esme con los brazos cruzados.**

Mamá, hoy fuimos a ver al ginecólogo y nos confirmo que seria una niña, por eso estamos aquí – **mi pequeña hermana nos abrazo a bella y a mi y seguido de mis padres y emmett que tenia una sonrisa juguetona.**

Bueno si me disculpan, esto tendré que contárselo a jasper y rosalie, ahora vuelvo. **– agarro el teléfono y se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto.**

Bueno primo, ahora si amarrado para siempre, adiós a tu tiempo de playboy – **fulminé a emmett por la mirada y el tendió el mensaje y se callo.**

¿Entonces me harán abuelo de una linda niña? – **preguntó contento Charlie**

Si papá – **dijo belle al borde de las lagrimas**

Me da mucho gusto, y quiero que sepan que les deseo lo mejor, y esperare a esta pequeña princessa con los brazos más que abierto **– Charlie toco el pequeño vientre y le deposito un beso en la frente a su hija.**

**Nos quedamos un rato a platicar sobre la ecografía, de que nombres pensábamos ponerle, y todas esas cosas, todos estábamos felices al hablar de la nueva miembro de la familia. Cuando mi hermana bajo corriendo la escalera, posando una gran sonrisa todos nos quedamos callados**

¿A ver enana a ti que te pasa, por que tan feliz? – **le pregunte curioso**

Bueno es que no hay razón para estar feliz, por fin se acaba el semestre, voy hacer tía de una niña, que llevare de compras todos los días, la familia esta más unida que nunca y jasper y rosalie se vienen la próxima semana a vivir en forks definitivamente.

¿Qué? ¿En serio? – **dijo bella emocionada, nunca la había visto tan feliz.**

Si, me acaban de decir, que ya se inscribieron a la facultad de forks y que ya rentaron un departamento, ¿no es increíble?

Si lo es - **dijo bella feliz. Algo estaba extraño aquí, vi como emmett sonrió cuando se entero que rosalie y jasper vendrían a quedarse, bueno Alice por su relación con jasper era mas que normar , pero y emmett…será que también este saliendo con rose.**

Bueno familia, creo que bella debe descansar, a sido un día largo, lleno de emociones – **agarre a bella de la mano y nos despedimos de toda la familia. De regreso a casa bella no dejaba de sonreír, amaba cuando lo hacía.**

Creo que todo esta volviendo a ser, como tendría que ser desde hace tiempo – **le di un beso en rápido en los labios y estaba dispuesto a separarme, pero ella me agarro de los cabellos y profundizo beso, claro yo no me hice del rogar y la tome en brazos y la lleve a nuestra habitación, la deposite con cuidado en la cama y me subí a arriba de ella apoyándome en mis brazos para no dejarle todo el peso, me le quede viendo a los ojos, y vi como tenían un brillo especial que nunca había visto.**

Edward, quiero hacer el amor contigo – **no tubo que decirme otra palabra, estampé mis labios contra los suyos, recorrí todo su cuerpo con mis manos ansiosas de su cuerpo, mi lengua se movía al compas de la suya, su sabor era único e inigualable esta mujer era mi perdición y lo supe desde el primer momento que la tuve por primera vez entre mis brazos.**

No sabes cuanto ansiaba este momento, no sabes cuanto te deseo en estos momentos – **dije entrecortadamente, mi respiración se empezaba hacer mas acelerada, sentía como si el corazón me fuera estallar, mis manos la despojaron de su blusa dejándola con un brassier rojo de encaje que le quedaba perfecto con su piel pálida, se veía realmente sexy, sentía como mi pantalón de pronto me quedaba chico.**

Te ves hermosa – **le susurre en el odio, ella tomo mi camisa y me ayudo a quitármela dejándonos en las mismas condiciones, toco mi abdomen una y otra vez, excitándome cada vez.**

Creo que alguien necesita ser liberado – **me dijo pícaramente, agarrando el inicio de mi pantalón, lo desabrocho lentamente algo que me estaba matando, así que tuve que ayudar a quitármelo quedándome solo en mis bóxers, toque y beso cada uno de sus pechos, amaba como gemía ante mi contacto, desabroche su brassier con facilidad dejándola expuesta ante mi.**

¡Edward, te necesito dentro, y pronto! **– dijo agitada, le desabroche sus jeans y los avente en algún lado de la habitación, mi mirada se dirigió a su zona y vi como su tanga roja estaba totalmente húmeda, ella estaba lista para mi, al igual que yo para ella, la despoje de sus bragas, la observe de arriba abajo contemplándola.**

¿Por qué me miras así? – **me dijo sonriente**

Es que tu vientre abultado hace que te veas mas sexy aun – **ella me dio un beso como nunca antes lo había hecho, ahora estaba más que seguro con ella quería pasar el resto de mis días**

**Metí un dedo en su interior, lo que provoco que se arquera y empezara a gemir mi nombre, seguí bombeando su centro cada vez mas rápido.**

¡Edward por favor! **Claro que sabía que me pedía, pero quería que esto durara más, metí me segundo dedo y ella empezó a convulsionar dentro de mí, mis dedos se movían cada vez mas rápido, no paso ni un minuto cuando ella se vino en mi mano. Me quite mis bóxer y me coloque en su entrada, abrió sus piernas para darme acceso y la penetre de una sola envestida, mi ritmo era lento y constante, sus gemidos y los míos sonaban cada vez más fuertes , acelere mi ritmo y a los pocos minutos llegamos al final del clímax.**

Esto estuvo genial – **me dijo, cayendo en mis brazos, salí de ella y la recosté a lado mío, la agarre de la cintura y así sus ojos empezaron acerrarse.**

Te quiero bella – **alcance a decir antes de quedarme dormido también **

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Hola chicas aquí el otro capitulo, sorry por la tardanza pero no sabía como hacer este capitulo, la verdad no quiero que este fic pase de los 30 capi, por que creo que eso hace que los fics sean tediosos y aburridos, asi que decidi acelerar un poco la historia**_

_**Sigan mandando sus RR son el mejor premio para mi**_

_**Ale lutz**_


	25. tragico accidente

Capitulo Anterior.

Edward por favor! **Claro que sabía que me pedía, pero quería que esto durara más, metí me segundo dedo y ella empezó a convulsionar dentro de mí, mis dedos se movían cada vez más rápido, no paso ni un minuto cuando ella se vino en mi mano. Me quite mis bóxer y me coloque en su entrada, abrió sus piernas para darme acceso y la penetre de una sola envestida, mi ritmo era lento y constante, sus gemidos y los míos sonaban cada vez más fuertes , acelere mi ritmo y a los pocos minutos llegamos al final del clímax.**

Esto estuvo genial – **me dijo, cayendo en mis brazos, salí de ella y la recosté a lado mío, la agarre de la cintura y así sus ojos empezaron acerrarse.**

Te quiero bella – **alcance a decir antes de quedarme dormido también.**

Cap. 25 Trágico accidente

**Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, cada vez me ponía enorme, claro todos me decían que me veía linda, claro que yo lo negaba, mis hermanos habían llegado hace dos semanas, estaban felices al saber que iban hacer tíos de una nena, habían encontrado un departamento cerca de la casa de los papás de Edward, me tranquilizaba al saber que si necesitaban algo estarían tan cerca de los cullen, que los habían apoyado incondicionalmente como si fueron otros hijos más.**

¡¡Edward!! – **grité lo más que pude, cuando mi esposo entro corriendo, un sentimiento me oprimió el corazón, como teniendo un hombre así a mi lado, que solo decía su nombre y estaba a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba había pensando alguna vez en estar con Dylan, solo pensar en ese hombre que quería hacer daño a mi bebé me dio escalofríos.**

¿Qué tienes? ¿ te sientes mal? **– me dijo agitado**

No, solo me sentía sola, puedes quedarte conmigo – **le dije señalando un lugar en la cama para que se sentara**

Amor solo estoy preparando algunas cosas que me faltan para el viaje, y ahora vuelvo contigo – **hice un puchero y asentí. Edward había recibido una propuesta de trabajo aquí en forks, por lo bueno que era, y aunque aun le faltaba un año para terminar su carrera ya tenía muchas propuestas de trabajo. Y aunque me doliera que tuviera que viajar para entregar su papelería, en el fondo me alegraba mucho por él. **

¿Amor, que te pasa? **– me preguntó **

Nada

Amor, por favor se que tienes algo, no por nada, tienes esa cara de tristeza

Es solo, que no quiero que te vayas, siento un mal presentimiento – **no se por que esa presión en mi pecho me inundaba.**

Bella, nada va a pasar, en dos días estaré de nuevo contigo, y para mi mayor tranquilidad le pedí a Rosalie y Alice que se quedaran contigo. – **me agarre a su cintura y me aferre a él, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.**

Te parece, si vamos a cenar** – la verdad no me había dado cuenta de que mi estomago hacía unos sonidos extraños hasta que Edward menciono la comida, creo que mi pequeña estaba hambrienta.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Cuando llegamos al restaurante, las meseras se le quedaban viendo a Edward como algún trofeo, lo que me alegraba era que ese trofeo me pertenecía, Edward sintió mi tensión y me acerco más a el. Cuando nos dirigimos a la mensa, nos encontramos con una sorpresa, a lado de nuestra mensa se encontraba aro y su esposa muy contentos, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia su cara cambio por completo, algo que me sorprendió.**

Oh bella veo que tu hija ya se hace a notar – **dijo un poco antipático, desde que cayó se estero que estaba embaraza su trato era frio, algo que se me hacia sospecho**

Sí, mi hija está creciendo y en unos meses más la tendremos con nosotros – **dijo mi esposo feliz, cada vez que hablaba de su hija sus ojos brillaban**

Pues cuando eso pase, lo esperare en mi oficina para lo de lo herencia – **odie como dijo eso, como si la rabia se lo comiera, ese hombre cada vez me caía peor. cuando por fin se retiro de nuestra mesa, ordenamos nuestra comida, tenia tanto antojo de comida italiana así que pedí un fetuccine Alfredo y Edward pidió spaghetti a la siciliana.**

Ese tipo cada vez me cae mal, presiento que se quiere quedar con nuestra herencia Edward, hay que estar atentos con el – **dije enojada**

Amor, cayo es de confianza, no creo que le haga una mala jugada a nuestra familia

Amor eres tan bueno, que no te das cuenta de lo malo que puede llegar a ser una persona, pero si tu confías en el, yo también – **yo no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados, iba investigar quien era cayo volturi **

**Cuando terminamos de cenar, decidimos regresar a casa. Aunque me dolía que Edward se fuera, tenía que dejarlo ir, lo único que me dejaba tranquila era que regresaría en dos días.**

¿Y a que hora te vas?

Mi vuelo sale a las siete de la mañana, me estaré yendo a las seis

Edward, no habrá la manera que mandes tu solicitud por correo o internet – **pregunte, aun sentía ese mal presentimiento, me acerque a el y lo abrace, me dio un beso en la frente y me sentó en la cama y se arrodillo enfrente de mi**

Por favor amor, esto es muy importante para mí, con este trabajo les daré a ti y a mi hija todo lo que se merecen **- eso definitivamente me había llegado, este hombre no podía ser mejor, todo lo hacía por nosotras.**

Te quiero Edward, - **le di un beso en los labios que me respondió de inmediato, me subí un poco a la cama atrayéndolo hacia mi, el comenzó a quitarme la blusa al igual que yo empezaba a quitar la suya, estaba tan desesperada por tenerlo dentro de mi, sentía una loca obsesión por tenerlo cerca. **

Yo también te amo mi vida, y te prometo que cuando llegue, no volveré a irme sin ti nunca más. **Y así nos volvimos a fundir en nuestra burbuja, nos entregamos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A la mañana siguiente, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que mi esposo ya no estaba a mi lado, solo se encontraba una carta con su hermosa caligrafía**

_Amor:_

_Se que no te gusta quedarte sola, pero te prometo que estaré lo antes posible contigo, no tendrás tiempo ni de extrañarme, Alice y rosalie estarán a las 12 en casa, cuida de ti y de mi hija_

_Te amo_

**Deje la carta en la mesita en la noche y vi el reloj que marcaban las 11:30 habían pasado ya cuatro horas desde que Edward me había dejado sola en casa y ya lo extrañaba, agarre mi ropa dispuesta adarme un baño caliente antes de que mi hermana y mi cuñada vinieran. Cuando Salí de la regadera escuche la puerta azotarse, sabía que era Alice, pero decidí averiguar.**

¡Alice eres tu! **Grité, y en eso mi cuñada entro a mi cuarto como alma que lleva al diablo y me abrazo, de repente una angustia mi inundo sin ningún motivo **

Bella tranquila, mis padres ya están investigando en la aerolínea, ya vas a ver que Edward esta a salvo – **entonces encontré sentido a sus palabras, a Edward le había ocurrido algo, sentí como mis rodillas no reaccionaban y las lagrimas caían por mi mejilla sin cesar al igual que las de Alice.**

¡Alice, dime que lo que estás diciendo no es cierto! ¡Dime que Edward esta bien, y ahora esta en chicago! ¡Alice, dios dime algo! **– estaba tan frustrada, que no pensé en que Alice también estaba sufriendo y se veía en su cara, mis rodillas se doblaron y caí al piso, Alice me ayudo a levantarme y me sentó en la cama.**

No lo sabías, ¿cierto?, **- me dijo, con aun lagrimas en sus ojos, veía angustia y remordimiento en su mirada**

Alice, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Necesito que me expliques, necesito saber que fue lo que ocurrió con Edward, Alice por favor **– la angustia me carcomía, Alice solo se limito abrazarme, eso fue lo ultimó que necesite que hiciera, ahí entendí que todo estaba mal.**

En la mañana, como siempre mi papá prendió la tele para ver las noti…noticias, estaba lo de un accidente de un avión que se había caí..caído, pero no nos dimos cuenta hasta que dijeron que el vuelo era a chic…chicago justo el vuelo de Edward, no saben si hay sobre…sobrevivientes **- mi mundo se vino a bajo, Alice me abrazo y las dos estábamos llorando como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, por que justo ahora que todo estaba bien, Edward tenía que dejarnos a mi hija y a mi solas, por que simplemente no me hizo caso y se quedo a nuestro lado.**

Yo sabía que el no debía haberse ido, yo le di…dije, que tenia un mal presentimiento, pe…pero…pero el no me creyó, fue mi culpa por no haberlo detenido, fue mi culpa que ahora Edward esta muerto – **me rompí a llorar, estaba tan destrozada, que iba a hacer ahora sin Edward, yo lo amaba, por que rayos nunca se lo dije.**

Por favor bella, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, solo fue un accidente, y confió en dios que encontraran a Edward vivo, y ahora quiero que te recuestes, esto le hará daño a la bebe **– dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro, y sabía que eso lo hacía para no hacerme sentir más mal, por que sabía mas que nada que lo que ella quería era llorar al igual que yo, **

Alice, como me pides que me recueste, ¡quiero ver a Edward ahora!, quiero ir a buscarlo yo misma, no me importa cuanto me cueste hacerlo – **me limite a levantarme de la cama, tomar mi chaqueta y Salí de mi cuarto hecha una magdalena rumbo al aeropuerto por mas noticias, solo vi el cuerpo de Alice inmóvil en mi habitación.**

_**Hola chicas, bueno aquí sorry por la tardanza, pero algo raro le paso a mi compu, pero bueno ya esta a salvo, el miércoles o el jueves a mas tardar actualizare para compensar el tiempo.**_

_**Que opinan sobre este trágico accidente, ¿creen que Edward haya sobrevivido? O que piensan sobre eso, háganme saber su opinión**_

_**Bueno también quiero que me ayuden con el nombre de la beba, tengo algunos nombres pensados, voten y díganme cual les gusta mas**_

_**Danna**_

_**Haeleen (se pronuncia hailin)**_

_**Marianne (se pronuncia marian)**_

_**Kimberly**_

_**Angie**_

_**Como sabran no le podre, el tipo nombre reneesme, quiero ser original con eso. Si tienes otra sugerencia o te gusta uno de estos nombres hazme lo sabe**_

_**Ale lutz**_


	26. terrible pesadilla

CAP ANTERIOR.

_Por favor bella, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, solo fue un accidente, y confió en dios que encontraran a Edward vivo, y ahora quiero que te recuestes, esto le hará daño a la bebe __**– dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro, y sabía que eso lo hacía para no hacerme sentir más mal, por que sabía mas que nada que lo que ella quería era llorar al igual que yo, **_

_Alice, como me pides que me recueste, ¡quiero ver a Edward ahora!, quiero ir a buscarlo yo misma, no me importa cuanto me cueste hacerlo – __**me limite a levantarme de la cama, tomar mi chaqueta y Salí de mi cuarto hecha una magdalena rumbo al aeropuerto por mas noticias, solo vi el cuerpo de Alice inmóvil en mi habitación.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Horrible pesadilla**

**Ya Habían pasado dos horas desde que me entere del accidente de Edward, cuando mi padre se entero, de inmediato vino y me ofreció su apoyo incondicional al igual que toda la familia de Edward, que como yo estaba destrozado. Cuando llegue tenia una esperanza de que Edward no se hubiera subido al avión, pero la señorita nos confirmo lo que tanto temíamos, Edward si aparecía en la lista de abordaje. Las horas que pasábamos esperando fueron dolorosas, Alice y rosalie trataban de calmarme e insistían que me fuera a la casa a descansar por el bien de la bebe, pero como podía pensar en descansar cuando el amor de mi vida podría estar muerto. **

Algunos de aquí son familiares de los pasajeros del vuelo a chicago – **dijo un señor, que por lo que se veía era el encargado del caso, todas las familias se acercaron a saber alguna respuesta de sus familiares, todos estaba tan destrozados como yo.**

Bueno lamento ser yo, el que tenga que decir esto, - **solo basto con esas palabras para saber que nunca más volvería a verlo, jamás le diría lo mucho que lo amaba, mis lagrimas empezaron a salir sin cesar – **no hemos encontrado ningún sobreviviente, estamos haciendo todo lo posible, todos mi hombres trabajan en el caso, pero los cuerpos están destrozados y no se ve ningún sobreviviente**, **en verdad lo lamento

**Alice me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, y yo le respondí, las dos estábamos destrozadas, ella por su único hermano y yo por la persona que había descubierto que amaba con todo el alma, pero ahora todo se iba al caño, mi hija y yo estaríamos solas**

Cariño, se los que estas sufriendo, lo estoy viviendo en carne propia, era mi hijo, mi bebé **- decía esme con lagrimas en los ojos, voltie a ver a todos, Jasper estaba abrazando a Alice que se veía tan afectada por la perdida de su hermano, emmett estaba abrazado a rosalie tan serio como nunca antes lo había visto, y Carlisle estaba sentado con las manos en su cabeza y Charlie solo veía la escena con suma tristeza.**

Esme yo lo amaba, que hare sin el ahora, fue mi culpa por que no le rogué más para que no se fuera, fue mi culpa por que siempre supe que pasaría algo **– tenia tantas cosas de que culparme pero esme no me dejo terminar, simplemente me abrazo**

Bella, es mejor que no estés aquí, será mejor que se vayan Alice, rosalie y tú a la casa a descansar, Carlisle las llevara

¡No! Yo no pienso irme de aquí, no puedo dormir al saber que no tenemos esperanzas de encontrar a Edward a salvo, no quiero vivir sin no esta el conmigo. **– estaba tan alterada, que sentí un mareo y luego negro…**

**APOV**

Alice, será mejor que no la llevemos a casa, en su estado no es conveniente que se estrese tanto, emmett, jasper y tu madre se quedaran por si hay alguna noticia **– me ordeno mi padre. Tomo a bella entre sus brazos, y nos llevo a la casa ahí la recostamos en la cama y le aplico un sedante para que descansara.**

Hija, yo se que estas devastada con esta noticia, Al igual que bella y nosotros, pero tengo la esperanza que Edward aun este vivo, mi instinto paterno es lo que me dice, y quiero creer que es verdad **abrase a mi padre y llore en su hombro, como desde pequeña no lo había hecho, nunca pensé que de un día a otro perdería a mi hermano.**

**Estuvimos esperando todo el día noticias de Edward, pero los investigadores cada vez hacían que perdiéramos las esperanzas, bella se puso histérica cuando despertó, así que mi padre tuvo que ponerle otro sedante por su propio bien. Cuando dieron las doce todos regresaron a casa, con una cara de tristeza, sabía lo que eso significaba, el final de la búsqueda, me derrumbe en el sillón y empecé a llorar, jasper se sentó a mi lado y me acompaño en mi dolor. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Al día siguiente, todos estaban en el comedor con una cara de agonía y tristeza, bella aun no despertaba y le daba gracias a dios, sabía que no lo soportaría, no se por que sentía la misma sensación que papá había sentido ayer, mi hermano estaba vivo, yo lo presentía.**

Alice siéntate a desayunar, Hoy vamos a ir a la misa que organizaron por la muerte de los del vuelo, **- dijo mi padre serio, nunca lo había visto así, sabia que todos se estaban muriendo por dentro como yo, pero sabía que papá quería hacerse el fuerte, para no derrumbarse enfrente de nosotros, pero a mi no me podían engañar, por que ayer escuche sus llantos.**

Papá no creo poder sopórtalo – **le dije entre lagrimas, jasper me dio la mano y sentí todo su apoyo. Desayune con mi familia en silencio, la tensión era insoportable, de repente un llanto se hizo presencia,**

¡Bella! **dijimos todos al unisonó, rápidamente subí al cuarto con todos atrás de mi, cuando abrí la puerta la escena que mis ojos veían me dejaron destrozada, bella estaba tirada en el suelo, llorando desconsolando, yo no pude evitarlo me lance a ella y me puse a llorar.**

**Toda la tarde estuvimos convenciendo a bella, en que nos acompañara a la misa que darían, pero ella se negaba en hacerlo, le pidió a emmett que la llevara a su casa, y aunque nosotros insistíamos en que no era bueno dejarla sola en estos momentos, ella solo nos dijo que quería estar sola y estar en un lugar que le recordara a Edward.**

Bella, cuando termine la misa, te iré a hacerte compañía, es bueno estar juntas en estos momentos – **le dije con una sonrisa forzada, no tenia ganas de nada, solo quería tener a mi hermano de regreso. **

Alice, no es necesario, se que tu y tu familia están sufriendo al igual que yo, en verdad quiero dormir en mi cama, puedes pasarte mañana si quieres – **me dijo con su voz apagada, solo asentí, pero por ningún motivo iba a dejarla sola y menos en ese estado, podía comentar una locura que le costara su vida y la de mi sobrina**

Bella claro que es necesario, tengo que cuidar de ti y de mi sobrina – **en eso bella empezó a llorar de nuevo, ¡pero que rayos había dicho!**

Sabes, Edward ya había escogido el nombre de la bebé, estaba tan entusiasmado

¿Y cual es ese nombre que Edward escogió? **Pregunte curiosa, claro que yo lo sabía, de chico siempre dijo su hija se llamaría así, pero solo quería confirmar**

Haeleen Elizabeth Cullen swan **– de repente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas**

Bella, siempre estaremos aquí, para ti y para la bebé, esto es lo peor que nos ha pasado créeme, nunca pensé que perdería mi hermano, pero se que el no estaría feliz, viéndonos destrozados, así que solo descansa y cuando pueda me voy la vuelta – **le di un ultimo abrazo, y partió con emmett hacia su casa.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**BPOV**

**Cuando emmett me dejo en mi casa, subí a la habitación corriendo y me derrumbe en la cama en donde alguna vez compartí con el hombre que amaba, llore no se cuanto tiempo, hasta quedarme dormida.**

**Estaba en mi quinto sueño, cuando una voz tan familiar me llamaba, era imposible, era simplemente un sueño lindo y nada más, Edward estaba muerto, no quise abrir mis ojos, con temor de que se acabara mi sueño, era tan lindo recordar su voz.**

¡Bella amor, ya regrese¡ **- dijo otra voz de mi ángel, simplemente mis ojos no querían abrirse, no quería que su voz se borrara de mi mente**

Edward te extraño, ¿por que nos dejaste solas? – **dije sin aun cerrar los ojos, este sueño era increíble sentía sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, se sentía tan real.**

Amor solo fueron dos días – **sentí de nuevo su aliento cerca de mi oído, mis ojos se abrieron automáticamente sin mi consentimiento. Pero que rayos el estaba ahí, pero esto no podía ser posible, oh estaba soñando aun o definitivamente estaba muerta, mis lagrimas empezaron a caer.**

Amor por que lloras, no te da gusto que haya regresado – **lo mire a los ojos, y me sorprendí.**

Por eso lloro, por que se que no regresaras, lloro por que no pude evitar tu muerte – **por que rayos hablaba con una ilusión, sabía que esto dolería más cuando despertara**

¿Bella de que rayos hablas? Yo no estoy muerto, estoy aquí a tu lado y esa es la única realidad – **sentí como sus labios tocaron al mío, sus labios se sentían tan cálidos como los recordaba. Cuando no separamos, no pude evitar tocar cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, quería comprobar si en verdad esto no era un sueño**

No entiendo, como sobreviviste al accidente. Los investigadores claramente nos dijeron que no había ningún sobreviviente. **– necesitaba que me aclarara la situación si esto verdad, Edward estaba vivo **

¿De que accidente hablas amor? **– esto me confundió por completo, ¿como que de que accidente hablaba? Oh me estaba volviendo loca o el no sabía nada del accidente **

¿Cómo que cual accidente? El avión se estrello, tu… tu no estas vivo – **el me agarro la cara son sus cálidas manos.**

Bella esto tiene una explicación, si hubiera sabido del accidente te hubiera hablado, ¡que estúpido!, cuando me fui, recordé que tenia que ir con cayo a firmar una papelería, pero como se me olvido avisarle que no iba a ir, tuve que ir en la mañana a firmarlos, cuando llegue al aeropuerto el vuelo ya había salido, así que tuve que viajar en el siguiente, y cuando llegue me di cuenta que había dejado mi celular en la recepción **– entonces todo eso que había pasado fue una horrible pesadilla**

¡Edward Anthony Cullen, como pudiste! No sabes como nos tenías a todo, tus padres están destrozados y tú hermana igual, ¡en este momento les hablas y les informas lo que ha pasado! **– Edward me abrazo con mucha fuerza**

Bella lo siento, perdóname por hacerte pasar esta terrible situación

Eres un idiota, pero no quiero discutir, solo bésame

Te amo bella, no sabes cuanto – **me dijo entre mis labios**

Yo también te amo – **por primera vez, había desahogado mis sentimientos, me sentía tan feliz por que la horrible pesadilla se había acabado para mi y para toda mi familia. Cuando Edward por fin hablo con sus padres, también pensaron que era un sueño, pero todos se alegraron en que Edward no subió al avión, por que eso hubiera sido la tragedia mas dolorosa que les hubiera pasado.**

Edward no sabes el dolor que sentía al saber que Haeleen nacería sin su padre y… **iba a seguir pero Edward me tapo la boca con un beso.**

¿Haeleen? **– me dijo con una sonrisa que no cavia en su rostro **

Si, así se llamara nuestra pequeña, es el nombre que tú escogiste y lo apruebo – **Edward tomo mi rostro y me volvió a besar. Todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, como en dos segundos puedes perder a la persona que más amas, pero por el momento Edward sigue conmigo y lo aprovecharía al máximo.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Hola lectoras, ¿que tal les pareció el capitulo? obvio no soy tan mala, jamás mataría a Edward, solo quería ponerle un poquito de drama a la nove, solo una persona se acerco en lo que Edward no Había subido al avión, y pues por la mayoría de votos eligieron Haeleen, si yo también amo el nombre es hermozo, creo que asi le pondré a mi hija, claro cuando tenga hahaha_

_Bueno pss estoy mas que feliz, por que ya pase los doscientos, ¡que emoción! Resivi muchos RR en el capitulo anterior, espero que este sea igual o más_

_Ale lutz _


	27. 3 meses despues

Cap. Anterior

¿Haeleen? **– me dijo con una sonrisa que no cavia en su rostro **

Si, así se llamara nuestra pequeña, es el nombre que tú escogiste y lo apruebo – **Edward tomo mi rostro y me volvió a besar. Todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, como en dos segundos puedes perder a la persona que más amas, pero por el momento Edward sigue conmigo y lo aprovecharía al máximo**

Tres meses después…

EPOV

Habían pasado los mejores dos meses de toda mi vida, mi hija se hacía notar cada vez más en la panza de su madre, bella se veía radiante, aunque últimamente me traía loco con sus antojos nocturnos, debo decir que era asqueroso, cuando en la noches me pedía magnesia, dios emmett se burlaba de mí todos los días, pero se arrepentiría cuando tuviera los propios.

¡Edward! **– grito mi esposa desde la habitación, como siempre era costumbre cuando tenía un antojo, subí corriendo, al ver a bella son una cara de dolor**

¿Qué tienes amor? **Me acerque muy rápido a ella **

Tengo una contracción, no pasa nada, solo acuéstate aquí conmigo – **la volví a recostar a la cama y me recosté junto a ella, me tomo la mano y me la apretó muy fuerte.**

Amor, mejor vamos al médico **– siempre me entraban pánico con sus contracciones, tanto que no sabía cómo reaccionar.**

Por favor Edward, eres un poco paranoico, no me tienes que llevar al hospit….aaal, cada vez que me de una contracción. **– Solo veía como bella apretaba mi mano y cerraba sus ojos, estuvo así como cinco minutos y luego las contracciones desaparecieron. Me baje a la altura de la panza de bella y le hable a mi pequeñina.**

Princesa si le sigues provocando esas contracciones a tu mami, no llegaras a conocer a tu papi – **con mi comentario, provoque una de esas sonrisas que tanto me mataban de bella**

Espero que Haeleen no sea luchadora, porque valla que me da unos golpes, que me sacan el alma – **dijo sobando la barriga**

No sabes cuánto deseo que nuestra nena nazca ya, deseo tenerla ya en mis brazos y poder besarla y abrazarla – **dije entusiasmado, ay mi nena sería la niña mas chiflada del mundo, con dos tías locas por las compras, dos tíos locos por los videojuegos, y tres abuelos muy mimadores.**

Claro, pues tu no vas a sufrir en el parto, lo dices así de sencillo ** - por eso evitaba hablar con ella estas últimas semanas, su cambio de humor me mataban.**

Amor, no quise decir eso, se que será doloroso por eso te admiro, pero imagínate al nuestra nena a ese pedacito de nuestro amor entre nosotros, será la primera miembro de la familia que formaremos tu y yo, y luego los siguientes bebés que vengan– **acerque mi mano y le acaricie la barriga.**

Pues si usted señor Cullen, quiere tener más hijos, pues usted los parirá, y usted será el que engorde estos 5 kilos, no voy a volver a quedar como ballena después de esto – **dijo bella realmente irritada**

Amor, tranquila no te pongas a la defensiva, ¿mejor que se te antoja para cenar?

Se me antoja unas enchiladas con mucho queso y sin cebolla **– saboreo sus labios y no pude evitar reír**

Bueno no me tardo, iré a comprártelas – **me dirigí hacía la puerta dispuesto a irme, cuando sentí sus brazos detenerme**

No he cambiado de opinión, no quiero que te vallas

Amor, solo tardare diez minutos – **le di un beso en los labios que pensaba que sería corto, pero ella lo intensifico dejando entrar su deliciosa lengua.**

Bella por favor, necesitas parar. recu…recuerda en la decisión que tomamos de no tener relaciones hasta que nazca la bebé – **dije entre jadeos, claro ella no lo tomo también que se aparto de mí, y de nuevo se acomodo en la cama cruzando sus brazos**

Esa fue tu decisión Cullen, no la mía, aun las podemos tener **– me recrimino enojada**

Bella, sabes porque lo hago, no quiere que le pase algo a mi nena, no me puedes recriminar por eso – **ella solo me ignoro**

Bueno si prefieres ignorarme está bien, no pienso discutir contigo por esta tontería, me iré a dormir a la sala **– agarre mi pijama y mi almohada y me dirigí a la sala, claro esperaba que bella fuera y me pidiera perdón, yo no tenía la culpa de su mal humor.**

**Estuve más de media hora tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no lo lograba, aun tenía la esperanza que bella no me dejara dormir en este incómodo sillón, pero entre más pasaba los minutos sabía que no vendría así que me rendí y me quede profundamente dormido.**

**BPOV**

**Eran las seis de la mañana, cuando desperté de un no muy cómodo sueño, me había quedado pensando en Edward, en lo injusta que había sido, el solo protegía a nuestra hija y yo siempre con mi mal humor lo arruinaba todo, nunca había permitido que Edward durmiera en el sillón, ahora amanecería todo adolorido por mi culpa. Decidí bajar y pedirle una disculpa a mi esposo, no se merecía que lo hubiera ignorado de esa manera, cuando baje estaba acurrucado en el sillón con solo su pantalón de la pijama que siempre usaba, se veía como un adonis, mi adonis personal me senté a su lado y acaricie sus mejillas con mucho cuidado para que no despertara, pero creo que hice todo lo contrario. **

¿Bella, que haces aquí? **– me dijo bostezando**

Lo siento, por hacerte dormir en el sillón **– solté arrepentida, **perdona mi cambio de humor, ni yo misma ni me soporto, de seguro dormiste todo adolorido

Tranquila amor, no pasa nada, no me importa que ahora este todo adolorido, se que también es difícil para ti **– me beso la frente y me acomode a lado suyo y nos volvimos a quedar dormidos.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Dormimos como nunca antes habíamos dormido y aun me sentía muy cansada, mis pies estaban hinchados y ya no aguantaba el dolor de espalda, la verdad me urgía que Haeleen saliera, cada vez parecía una pelota, y con mis seis meses casi siete parecía que iba a reventar.**

**Estaba sola en la casa, esperando a Rosalie y emmett, aun no podía creer que nunca me di cuenta que pasaba algo entre ellos, y menos que me lo hallan ocultado por mucho tiempo, pero ver feliz a mi hermanita también me hacía feliz. Edward se había ido a la oficina porque tenía unos pendientes, eran las cuatro y rose aun no llegaba con la comida y Haeleen le urgía comer , así que decidí hacerme un lonche para calmar el hambre, abrí el refrié y agarre lo necesario, y de repente un dolor insoportable me vino en la zona de mi vientre, de inmediato me agarre mi barriga, trate de tranquilizarme pero con el dolor que sentía era imposible, camine hacia el teléfono como pude y marque a Edward, me tire al suelo esperando a que me contestara, pero en el segundo timbre emmett y Rosalie entraron con una cara de felicidad, que cuando me vieron tirada y con mi cara de dolor corrieron hacía a mí, y su cara ahora fue de angustia.**

¡Bella! ¿Qué tienes? **– me preguntó rose ayudándome a levantar.**

Mi bebé. Aaaaaaaaah!!Necesitooooo, ir a un medico – **mis lagrimas empezaron a salir del dolor, las contracciones que tenían eran espantosas. **

Iré por las llaves – **dijo emmett histérico, empezó a correr por toda la casa en busca de las llaves, quería reírme pero el dolor no me lo permitía.**

¡Emmett! Las llaves las traes en las manos, debes de estar jugando deberías ayudarme a subir a bella al carro. **Lo regaño Rosalie, emmett miro su mano, y correctamente las llaves todo el tiempo habían estado ahí, si no era porque estaba a punto de morir de dolor, le hubiera dado tal cachetada que quedaría deforme de por vida.**

**En todo el trayecto al hospital, no paraban las contracciones, agarre a Rosalie de su brazo con todas mis fuerzas, y de pronto un líquido empezó a salir entre mis piernas.**

**Oh. Bella ¡rompiste fuente! **– me dijo Rosalie muy asustada

¡Emmett acelérale! Si no quieres que te mate – **Porque me estaba pasando eso, aun no debía de nacer mi bebé, aun me faltan dos meses, eso no estaba bien**

**Llegamos al hospital, y rápidamente me colocaron en una silla, y me subieron a observaciones, Rosalie me ayudo a cambiarme de bata, mientras emmett trataba de localizar a Edward en su trabajo.**

**EPOV.**

**Estaba en mi rutina diaria de trabajo, tenía unos asuntos pendientes y decidí adelantarlos, para poder llegar temprano a casa, odiaba cuando tenía que dejar a bella sola.**

Señor Cullen, le habla su primo emmett por la otra línea – **me dijo mi secretaría**

Gracias Anaïs, ya contesto – **no sabía por qué rayos me hablaba, pero esperaba en dios que no fuera bella**

¿Emmett, que pasa? **Le dije histérico, escuchaba la respiración agitada de Emmett y otras voces**

Bella, Hospital, fuente rompió – **Hablo tan rápido, que mi cerebro solo capto la palabra bella**

Emmett puedes calmarte, y ¡decirme que paso con mi esposa! – **le grité en la última frase**

**¡**Que estamos en el hospital, porque bella rompió fuente! **– mi corazón se paro, eso era imposible, a bella le faltan dos meses, ni siquiera me tome la molestia de colgar avente el teléfono, y me dirigí hacia al hospital, daba gracias en estos casos que solo hubiera un hospital, donde podían atender a mi ángel. Cuando llegue fue de inmediato a la recepción **

Disculpe señorita, ¿me puede decir donde esta mi esposa? Su nombre isabella cullen **Le dije lo más tranquilo que pude**

El doctor la está revisando, en el cuarto 205 – **corrí hasta la habitación, y ahí estaba mi ángel con cara de dolor.**

¡Edward! – **Me dijo entre lágrimas, me acerque a ella y deposite un beso en su frente**

Doctor, me puede decir que está pasando – **le grité**

Tenemos que hacer una cesárea inmediatamente, el tamaño del bebé es muy grande y su esposa no lo puedo aguantar más si no lo hacemos, su esposa corre peligro igual que la nena **– solo asentí, tome a bella de la mano y la bese**

Haga lo que tenga que hacer, solo salve a mi hija y a mi esposa **– el doctor nos dio las instrucciones y se fue**

¿Donde está emmett? **– le pregunté a Rosalie**

Fue avisarles a los demás, creo que iré a buscarlo **– cuando se fue, me senté a lado de bella sin hacerle daño, y le acaricie su cara bañada de lágrimas **

Amor, se que esta pregunta es más que tonta ¿pero cómo te sientes?

Creo que mejor, eso que me puso doctor, paro un poco las contracciones – **le acaricie la mejilla le di un beso en los labios**

Todo va estar bien. El doctor no tardara en venir para aplicarte la anestesia y después todo estará bien

Tengo miedo por Haeleen, aun no debería de nacer, es muy pequeña – **la abrase para darle todo mi apoyo y en eso el médico entro**

¿Estás lista bella? Tenemos que intervenir de inmediato, el medicamento que te aplicamos no dura mucho, **- apretó mi mano e hizo una mueca, demasiado graciosa debía admitir, pero no era momento para reír.**

Si, supongo que entre más rápido mejor – **el médico le aplico la anestesia y pidió una camilla para trasportarla **

**Sr**. Cullen va usted acompañar a su esposa al parto, o prefiere esperar – **no dude ni un minuto, asentí, quería estar presente cuando mi hija viniera al mundo**

Una pregunta doctor, y quiero que me diga la verdad, ¿no hay un riesgo con el parto?, digo siete meses es muy pronto para el bebé. **– tenía saber que mi bella no corría ningún riesgo, no lo soportaría si perdiera a alguna de las dos.**

Bueno es algo delicado, pero confiaremos en dios en que todo saldrá bien, casi el 90% de estos casos, salen con éxito, hay muchos bebés que salen sietemesinos

Bueno, entonces no esperemos más. **El doctor me dirigió a una sala para cambiarme a una bata especial y nos dirigimos a donde mi bella estaba. Cuando llegue todo estaba preparado para la cesárea, mi bella estaba completamente dormida.**

Bueno comencemos **aviso el doctor**

**La cesárea duro más de una hora, pero cuando vi a mi hija valió la pena todas las cosas que habíamos pasado, era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, y sorprendentemente grande para ser sietemesina parecía de 9 meses, el doctor me la presto por unos momentos para verla, pero de inmediato me la quitaron para ponerla en una incubadora.**

**Cuando terminaron, trasladaron a bella a un cuarto, donde ya estaba toda mi familia, el doctor nos pidió que la dejáramos descansar, que había sido una cirugía muy complicada por el tamaño de la bebé.**

¿Y como está mi sobrina? De seguro igual de hermosa que su tía consentida – **dijo mi hermana, muy chiflada debía admitir, sería un peligro para mi hija, tendría que evitar a toda costa que mi hija se juntara con Alice, no queríamos otra loca compulsiva de las compras en casa, con Rosalie y Alice bastaba**

Disculpa Alice, pero esta igual de hermosa que yo – **reclamó Rosalie**

Chicas dejen de pelearse, lo único que se, es que mi hija será la envidia de todas, muero por saber de color tiene los ojos, si los hermosos ojos chocolates de su madre o

Esos lindos ojos verdes que tienes tu **– contestó mi bella**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Hola chicas disculpen la súper demora, pero estuve estudiando para los exámenes más importantes de mi vida hahaha, bueno de parte de ella, bueno en in espero que me vaya bien en los dos, ahora les aviso le quedan dos capítulos a esta historia, y** también las invito a que leean mi nueva historia electronic love, les prometo estará muy buena, ya subi el primer capitulo, ayúdenme con sus RR para que esa nove tenga mucha aceptación

El miércoles actualizo el siguiente capitulo

Ale lutz


	28. capturado

Cap. Anterior

Disculpa Alice, pero esta igual de hermosa que yo – **reclamó Rosalie**

Chicas dejen de pelearse, lo único que se, es que mi hija será la envidia de todas, muero por saber de color tiene los ojos, si los hermosos ojos chocolates de su madre o

Esos lindos ojos verdes que tienes tu **– contestó mi bella**

* * *

**Cap. 28 Capturado**

Yo apuesto a que tiene los de Edward **– dijo Alice, provocando que todos riéramos**

Pues eso lo sabremos hasta que traigan Haeleen, ¿por cierto a que hora me la traerán, ya se tardaron mucho? **Estaba más que ansiosa por ver a mi bebé al fruto del amor que nos tenemos Edward y yo**

Tranquila swan, la están revisando, recuerda que nació prematura, necesita ciertos cuidados **– me dijo Edward, se acerco a mí y deposito un beso en mi frente, impregnándome de su delicioso aroma**

Si lo se, pero quiero saber, si esta bien o algo, necesito noticias y las quiero ahora – **cruce mis brazos enojada, por que edward había visto a mi hija y yo no.**

Bella deberías descansar, cuando traigan a Haeleen, te despertaremos, yo te lo prometo – **Me dijo esme maternalmente **Lo digo por experiencia propia, Edward fue sietemesino, y la recuperación no fue muy placentera que digamos

¡Rayos! Entonces mi sobrina estará defectuosa igual que Edward **–dijo emmett, algo que me provoco mucha risa al igual que Alice, Edward le dirigió una mirada asesina**.

No es gracioso, para nada gracioso, mejor corre si no quieres que te parta la cara **le amenazó**

Como si pudieras hacerlo primito, mira soy lo doble de tamaño que tu, no me harías ningún daño en lo absoluto y – **Edward se acerco a el **okey ya entendí me voy, agarro a rosalie y salieron de la habitación

Bueno jasper y yo, tenemos unos asuntos que arreglar, les molesta si volvemos en un par de horas - **Pero que rayos, planeaban estos tortolos, habían estado un poco sospechosos**

¿A donde van? **– los dos se observaron y al final hablo jasper**

Hermanita, la verdad no quiero decirlo ahorita, esperen unas horas y lo sabrán

Ustedes dos han andado muy raritos últimamente, creen que no me e dado cuenta, exijo que me lo digan ahora ¿que pasa con ustedes? **Esme se veía angustiada, pero conocía mi hermano, si fuera algo grave ya no lo hubieran dicho **

Solo denos 2 horas, y les diremos lo que pasa, no se preocupen no es nada de que alarmarse

De acuerdo, los espero aquí en dos horas jovencitos, y bueno me voy con ustedes que bella necesita descansar, estaré en la cafetería si me necesitan **asentí y salieron por la puerta dejando a edward y a mi solos.**

¿Qué crees que oculten mi hermano y Alice? están muy extraños

No tengo la menor idea – **Edward se acerco a mi, sentándose en la cama.**

¿Como es Edward? ¿Como es nuestra hija? – **Quería saber lo más que se pudiera, de mi hija aun desconocida para mí**

Están Blanca como tú, su pelo es cobrizo y bueno sus ojos aun no lo se, pero espero y sean chocolates como los tuyos

Yo prefiero tus ojos, son más lindos que los míos, el chocolate es muy ordinario

Nada de ti es ordinario amor, todo de ti es especial por eso te amo tanto – **se acerco a mí y mis instintos de caza inmediatamente reaccionaron, lo tome por el cabello y lo atraje hacía mí, mis gemidos eran tapados por sus besos, ese hombre era perfecto, lo deseaba cada vez más con cada día que pasaba a su lado**

No es momento – **me paró cuando vi mis intenciones al acercarme a su zona mas excitante**

Pero el trato era hasta que naciera Haeleen, pues ya nació y ahora reclamo lo mío – **como podía calentarme y dejarme así**

Lo se amor, lo deseo tanto o más que tu, pero con tu cesárea no es recomendable, y necesitas descansar, así que señorita duérmase, que yo iré a preguntar sobre mi hija.

Bueno al menos espera a que me duerma ¿si? **– me acarició mi cara y cabello con sus delicadas manos, su aroma me tranquilizaba y sin pensarlo me caí en un profundo sueño.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**POVE**

**Cuando bella se quedo dormida, salí de la habitación y me fui al área donde se localizaban los cuneros, mis ojos buscaron a mi pequeña, mire cada uno de esos bebés hasta que la localice en una incubadora que decía el nombre de mi bella, era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, estaba cubierta con una mantita color rosa, se veía tan linda dormidita**

Disculpe señor, usted es el esposo de isabella swan ¿verdad? – **me dijo una enfermera**

Si, le pasa algo a mi esposa – **dije angustiado**

No, es solo que el doctor charles el que atendió a su esposa, quiere hablar con usted – **esto me preocupaba, tenía miedo en lo que me pudiera decir, seguí a la enfermera y me dejo enfrente de una oficina**

Pasé el doctor charles lo espera **– entre sigiloso al cuarto donde me indicaron, y como dijo la enfermera el doctor me estaba esperando**

Buenas tardes sr. Cullen, tome asiento por favor – **tome asiento como me lo ordeno, me miro por un momento cuando se decidió a hablar, pero yo lo interrumpí**

¿Qué ocurre doctor, pasa algo malo con mi esposa o con mi hija? **Hay esta angustia me mataba**

Tranquilícese en realidad, no es nada grave, bueno es algo sorprendente más bien, es sobre su hija **deje el aire salir, al menos no era nada malo **como sabe su hija como muchos casos, nacío sietemesina, pero lo raro en ella, es que presenta el peso de una niña normal y sana, sus pulmones están totalmente desarrollados, es un caso no muy común, la mayoría de los niños prematuros necesitan de incubadora.

Entonces eso quiere decir, que me hija no necesitara más una de esas cosas y que no la podemos llevar cuando den a mi esposa de alta – **el doctor me sonrió y asintió**

Si, solo queremos darle los últimos chequeos a la niña y se la llevaremos al cuarto a su esposa para que le pueda dar de comer

Y eso es justo lo que quiero, mi esposa está un poquito ansiosa, no deja de preguntar por nuestra hija

En unos momentos la enfermera se la llevara a su habitación

Mucha gracias doctor, en verdad gracias por traer a mi hija al mundo - **Estaba tan agradecido, por qué mi hija y mi esposa estaban a salvo, desde el principio sabía que la cesárea era complicada, pero gracias a dios todo había salido en orden.**

Es mi deber, ese es mi trabajo, no tiene que agradecer nada

**Cuando salí de la oficina, me dirigí a la habitación de bella, cuando entre aun se encontraba dormida mi ángel, sabía que estaba muy cansada y decidí no despertarla hasta que llegara mi nena al cuarto, me senté a su lado y empecé acariciarle su pelo**

¿Edward? **- dijo bella somnolienta**

Aquí estoy amor, sigue durmiendo – **en eso entro la enfermera con mi hija en brazos, y bella abrió los ojos de inmediato**

¡Felicidades papás! Aquí le traigo a la hermosa nena, ¿ya pensaron en algún nombre? **Nos pregunto la enfermera, me entrego a mi hija en brazos y yo la observe con mucha adoración.**

Si, se llamara Haeleen carlee Cullen swan – **dijo mi esposa, con lagrimas en los ojos**

Lindo nombre, bueno yo me retiro, solo una cosa más, la niña debería de comer ya, quieren que traiga formula o prefiere darle pecho

No, prefiero darle pecho - **dijo mi bella convencida, sería tan lindo ver a mi ángel alimentar a nuestra pequeña, definitivamente necesitaría una cámara.**

Si necesitan algo, solo me lo hace saber – **la enfermera salió de la habitación y vi a bella removerse en la cama**

¿Qué haces amor? Te vas a lastimar

Bueno entonces podrías ayudarme acomodar esta cama, por favor – **acuné a mi bebé en un brazo y con el otro acomode a mi esposa,**

Toma – **le pase con cuidado a Haeleen, y en eso abrió sus pequeñitos ojos**

Oh por dios Edward, tiene tus mismos ojos **– mi nena había sacado mis ojos, definidamente cuando mi nena creciera, sería un padre muy protector. La nena empezó a llorar y a removerse en los brazos de bella**

¿Creo que tiene hambre? **– me quede estático por un momento, era padre primerizo, no sabía que hacer**

Cielo, no te quiero insultar en estos momentos, me podrías ayudar, voy acomodarme para darle pecho – **agarre a Haeleen para que bella se pudiera acomodar mejor y en eso entro el clan Cullen por la puerta**

Oh dios mi sobrinita – **gritó Alice, ganándose un ¡shuuuuuuu! Por parte de todos**

Chicos, bella le dará de comer a Haeleen – **esperaba que entendieran la indirecta**

Oh tengo que sacar la cámara – **dijo Alice emocionada.**

Creo que papito Edward, quiere que nos vallamos da, **- dios emmett siempre decía incoherencias, algunas veces llegue a pensar, que a mi tía se le cayo de chiquito o que tenía hidrocefalia, sus ideas nadaban en agua (hidrocefalia: cuando los bebés nacen con agua en el cerebo haha)**

Esto es sorprendente hasta emmett entendío - **me burlé, no pude evitarlo**

Si hasta yo entendí, ¡ey oye!

**Alice dejo la habitación hecha un berrinche, al igual que todos, bella se bajo el camisón y acerco a mi hija sobre su pecho, ella de inmediato lo encontró y empezó a succionar, de repente bella hacia unas caras graciosas a las cuales no podía evitar reírme. Después de veinte minutos los demás entraron a conocer a la niña, Alice estaba muy emocionada cargando a Haeleen, aunque fuera mi hermanita, admitía que sería una excelente madre, muy mimadora por cierto, eso me hizo recordar la plática pendiente que teníamos.**

Alice puedo hablar contigo – **le dije, ella me miró enojada por interrumpirla con la bebé**

Edward, no ves que estoy ocupada con mi sobrina

Es mi turno de todas maneras – **le dijo Rosalie, Alice bufó y se la entrego**

¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? Y más vale que sea importante porque me quitas tiempo con la niña, en una hora nos vamos Jasper y yo

Es justo eso de lo que te quiero hablar, que es lo que ocultan e, se fueron muy extraños – **Alice de inmediatamente se puso seria**

Edward, perdóname pero no te lo puedo decir, no aún, cuando estemos todos y bella haya salido del hospital, ahora si se los diré, mientras hermanito no te queda otra que esperar **– apenas iba a decir algo, cuando Alice entro de nuevo a la habitación dejándome con la palabra en la boca**

**-**

**-**

**-**

¡Hasta que se fueron! – **dije frustrado, no había podido cargar a mi hija desde que ellos llegaron, ¡y yo era el padre!**

¿Pasó algo con Alice? **– me preguntó, me paso a Haeleen y yo la acomode en su cunero**

Pues no pude sacarle la sopa, pero nos dirá cuando lleguemos mañana a casa **debía admitir estaba algo ansioso, conociendo a Alice, podría ser cualquier cosa, como alguna línea nueva de ropa, un nuevo carro lo que sea, ¡nada me sorprendía!**

Bueno esperemos que todo esté en orden, con ese par

**Estuvimos un rato platicando lo que me había contado, del caso de Haeleen, bella se puso feliz al saber que su pequeña no usaría incubadora y que mañana no la podríamos llevar a casa con nosotros. Me acosté a lado de bella y le empecé acariciar su pelo, hasta que me quede dormido junto con ella.**

¡No dejen que se escape! **Escuche a lo lejos, la voz del doctor charles, sabía que era mi inconsciente, así que decidí no darle importancia, hasta que sentí unos a alguien moverme.**

Sr. Cullen, lamento que tenga que despertarlo, pero ocurrió algo, y necesitamos de su ayuda. **La enfermera se veía agitada, me imagino que venía corriendo, de inmediatamente voltie a ver el cunero de mi hija, y me altere al verlo vacío.**

¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! – **dije histérico, me moví de la cama para que no se despertara mi ángel, pero fue imposible**

¿Qué pasa Edward? **Dijo somnolienta**

Eso mismo trato de averiguar

Un hombre entro aquí, vestido de doctor y se llevo a la niña, yo lo alcance antes de que saliera de la habitación

¡Que! **Dijo mi bella alterada, trato de levantarse pero yo se lo impedí**

Y quien es, ¿Dónde está ese hombre? ¿Dónde está mi hija? **Dios porque la enfermera no decía nada, **

Los guardias, lo interceptaron en el camino, ya lo capturaron, su hija se encuentra bien, esta con el doctor charles – **la enfermera por fin respiro al igual que nosotros**

Quiero ver a ese desgraciado – **ese infeliz me la pagaría, como se atrevía tratar de robar a mi hija**

Creo que no es conveniente que valla en estado sr

Yo le diré lo que es conveniente, que le parta la cara a ese bastardo **estaba tan enojado, que era capaz de matarlo**

Edward, la enfermera tiene razón no vallas, eres capaz de matarlo y ahora serás tú el que valla preso a la cárcel **bella tenía razón, no era momento para cometer un crimen, respire hondo y conté hasta diez.**

Ya de acuerdo, ya estoy tranquilo, prometo no hacer ningún escándalo **– claro que bella no me creyó, la enfermera me dirigió a donde se encontraba el bastardo ese. Cuando entré al cuarto me encontré con una gran sorpresa.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**QuE Tal chicas, aquí les dejo el siguiente cap., sorry por la tardanza, pero estaba ocupada viendo new moon hahaha tres veces en menos de una semana, bueno claro aún faltan más**_** , díganme ¿ quien trato de secuestrar a haellen? Bueno eso le descubrirán en el prox capitulo, que será el viernes pero si puedo actualizar antes lo haré, please dejen sus RR, es muy importante para mí**

**Pasen también a leer mi nuevo fic, lleva solo un capitulo, pero próximamente estare actualizanco**

**Ale lutz**


	29. gran sorpresa

Cap. Anterior

Edward, la enfermera tiene razón no vallas, eres capaz de matarlo y ahora serás tú el que valla preso a la cárcel **bella tenía razón, no era momento para cometer un crimen, respire hondo y conté hasta diez.**

Ya de acuerdo, ya estoy tranquilo, prometo no hacer ningún escándalo **– claro que bella no me creyó, la enfermera me dirigió a donde se encontraba el bastardo ese. Cuando entré al cuarto me encontré con una gran sorpresa.**

Cap. 28 Gran Sorpresa

**No podía creer que el que se había tratado de robar a mi hija fuera el estúpido de Dylan, esto le saldría muy caro, me acerque a el, dispuesto a matarlo pero un guardia me agarro viendo mi comportamiento, nadie tocaría a mi hija ni a bella y de eso me encargaría yo**

¡Como pudiste imbécil, te voy a matar! **Estaba furioso, quería matarlo**

Edward, escúchame por favor, yo no quise, jamás lo haría **como me pedía que lo escuchara, el no se merecía eso ni nada**

No quiero escucharte, te vas a refundir en la cárcel

Edward, mi tío me obligo, yo no quería, es él que se merece estar ahí **no entendí nada, para que su tío quería robar a mi hija, de que le serviría, en este instante iba aclarar esto**

Déjenos a solas **les dije a los guardias que lo sostenían**

Estaremos en la puerta señor – **asentí y salieron, dejándonos a solas a esta rata y a mí**

Te doy cinco minutos para que hables, si no me convences, me encargare de que te refundan en la cárcel y nunca más vuelvas a ver la luz del día

Todo empezó cuando mis padres murieron dejándome en la calle, mi tío me ofreció apoyarme económicamente, siempre y cuando lo ayudara **hizo una pausa y luego procedió **mi misión era separar a bella de ti, por eso me encontró en Hawái, no fue una casualidad como se lo hice creer, pero cuando mi tío se entero de que ustedes estaban mejor que nunca, quiso investigar como estaba su matrimonio si era falso o no.

Espera un momento **lo interrumpí **tu tío es cayo volturi **el asintió, y me vino un coraje hacía aquel que se decía amigo de la familia,**

Cuando se entero que bella estaba embarazada, me amenazó, me dijo que tenía que hacer algo para que ese niño no naciera, yo me negué pero el me dijo que si no lo hacía me metería a la cárcel, que inventaría algo para hacerlo**, esta historia empezaba a cobrar sentido, siempre fue cayo el que estuvo detrás de esto, Dylan solo fue una más de su victimas**

Y el por que tanto empeño en separarnos o en que nuestra hija no naciera, cual es su propósito, o más bien ¿cual es su beneficio?

Si ustedes no cumplían con las clausulas, todo esa parte de la herencia pasaba a sus manos, es por esa razón que quería que su hija desapareciera del mapa, así ustedes jamás podrían cobrar la herencia. **Ahora sí ese tipo, tendría su merecido, por eso siempre estaba tras nosotros, pues claro buscaba una excusa para que nosotros no cobráramos la herencia.**

De acuerdo Dylan, te creo, pero ahora tú tendrás que ayudarnos, tú nos ayudas a capturar a tu tío y nosotros no podremos denuncia por ayuda a tu tío y te daré una suma de dinero, para que puedas salir adelante, ¿Qué dices? **El no lo pensó ni un momento, y me extendió la mano **

Haré lo que sea necesario, Edward este no es mi juego es el de él y solo te advierto no lo subestimes, antes de irme, quiero pedirte una disculpa, en verdad espero que me perdones por lo que hice, espero y bella también lo haga, en verdad la quiero, no sabes cuanto estoy arrepentido, de que hace tiempo la deje ir, y ahora solo te digo que me da gusto que este con un hombre que la haga realmente feliz. **Le dediqué una sonrisa y lo deje ir, sabiendo que nos volveríamos a ver, en la captura de ese canalla.**

**Hable con los guardias explicándoles lo ocurrido, me dijeron que seguirían a Dylan por seguridad, y acepté de inmediato, era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Cuando regrese al cuarto de mi ángel, se veía demasiado angustiada.**

¡Edward! ¿Qué paso? Me tienes de nervios **no quería preocuparla, pero sabía que si no se lo contaba, se enojaría**

El que traro de llevarse a la niña fue Dylan, bueno realmente cayo – **bella puso una cara de confusión, me acerque a ella y me senté a un lado**

No entiendo, ¿Dylan? Pero…

Tranquila, no es lo que piensas, bueno yo lo pensé, te lo explicare solo tranquilízate. **Le conté todo justo como había pasado, ella se sorprendió tanto como yo, nunca se nos paso por la cabeza que Dylan era algo de cayo**

¿Y ahora que va a pasar Edward?

Lo tengo todo planeado amor, ese aboga ducho de quinta se va a refundir en la cárcel, no volverá a tocarlas a ninguna de las dos **le di un beso en los labios y ella se aferró a mi**

Gracias por cuidarnos Edward

Amor, no tienes nada que agradecer, son lo más importante que tengo en la vida, **le di un beso rápido, que ella quería continuar, pero sabía que ya vendría el momento adecuado**

Amor que tal si duermes, mañana te darán de alta, y ahora sí, no habrá nadie que se interponga en nuestra felicidad **ella asintió y se acurruco en mi pecho.**

Te amo

Al igual que yo **– le susurré y así los dos nos dejamos caer en los brazos de Morfeo**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**BPOV**

**Cuando desperté, sentí los brazos de Edward aprisionar mi cuerpo, estaba tan adolorida, pero valía la pena estar así con mi adonis, hoy por fin me iría a casa, con mi esposo y mi pequeña estaba tan feliz, trate de despertar a Edward con cuidado, para que fuera por mi alta, es que de verdad estaba ansiosa.**

Amor **– lo moví suavemente, el de inmediato abrió sus ojos, me miró y me dedico una gran sonrisa**

Swan, eres un poco insistente

Edward, por favor podrías ir a checar si nos podemos ir ya, no aguanto estar aquí ni un minuto más. **Se levantó muy a sus pesares, se veía tan casado y me dolió despertarlo cuando sabía que casi no había dormido, pero ya quería llegar con mi hija a casa, ya habría tiempo de dormir, eso creía **

**Mientras Edward pedía el alta, yo me paré a cambiarme, no me importaba si estaba aún adolorida, lo único que si importaba ahora era estar en casa con mi familia y mi hija. Cuando Edward entró, vi a mi precioso ángel en sus manos, instantáneamente fui directa a ella, la tome entre mis brazos y me quede perpleja mirando su belleza.**

Te buscare la ropita que le trajo Alice para que la cambies – **Edward sacó de la maleta un vestidito café con rosa, lo tomé y con sumo cuidado cambie a mi princesita.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Cuando nos fuimos del hospital, nos dirigimos a casa de Edward, ya que su familia no sabía que ya nos habían dado de alta sería una gran sorpresa. Y dicho y hecho cuando llegamos rosalie y esme se nos abalanzaron, Edward metió las cosas de Haeleen, y se fue a platicar con emmett**

¿Donde esta Alice? **pregunté, era raro que no estuviera aquí con la niña**

Anda con jasper, ahorita vienen, tienen que decirnos algo – **dijo rosalie. Ese algo me sonaba a gato encerrado, esperaba que no fuera nada malo**

¿Que creen que sea? **Preguntó emmett, mientras jugaba con el biberón de Haeleen**

Emmett deja de jugar con el biberón – **lo regaño esme, haciéndonos reír a todos **

**Mientras esperábamos a la parejita, les contamos la historia de Dylan y cayo, claro que Carlisle se puso furioso al igual que esme, y tenían cierta razón en enojarse, se suponía que era de plena confianza, y resulto ser un estafador.**

No Puedo creer o que ese tipo hizo, espero y lo capturen pronto, no quiero verlos cerca de mi nieta – **todo esto me resultaba espantoso, todo lo que habíamos pasado fue culpa de cayo. **

Bella debe estar cansada, y Haeleen necesita dormir, así que estaremos en mi cuarto, cuando llegue Alice nos avisan

Que horrible excusa primito, mejor déjame a mi sobrinita, que yo la cuidare **esa era un excelente idea pensé**

Creo que alguien, quiere ser padre – **dijo Edward, ganándose un golpe de mi parte, mi hermana aun era muy joven, bueno no era tan pequeña lo sabía, pero siempre sería mi hermanita**

No te preocupes bella, mi prioridad no es tener un bebé en estos momentos, te lo aseguro, así que préstale a Haeleen para que se le quite la tentación. **Le pasé a Haeleen con cuidado, y nos dirigimos hacía la habitación de Edward, cuanto entre me agarro por la cintura.**

Ahora si, estamos solos – **me susurró en el oído.**

**Me voltio para quedar frente a frente y lo besé con pasión, como si nuestros labios no se hubieran tocado hace años, fuimos caminando hacía la cama sin que nuestros labios se separaran, el se posiciono arriba de mí dejándome una hermosa visión de sus labios hinchados al igual que los míos, y esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que me habían enamorado desde la primera vez que los vi.**

No sabes cuanto te necesito **– le dije entre jadeos. Sus labios bajaron hacia mi cuello, al igual que sus manos viajaron hacía mi blusa, le ayude a quitármela quedando mis pezones a su disposición por falta de mi brassier algo que a el le fascino, por que de inmediato los masajeo con sus manos.**

**Mi mano viajo hacía su camisa, y desabroche con cuidado de tocar todo su bien formado pecho.**

Edward, por favor te necesito dentro

Como tu digas amos **el bajo mis pantalones junto con mis bragas al igual que yo lo hice con sus pantalones y bóxers, y entro de una sola envestida en mí, **

Edward, bella ya llego Alice, así que terminen rápido y bajen **dios eso era tan vergonzoso, **

**Mi propia hermana y mi cuñado escuchaban nuestros gemidos**

Creo que tendremos que terminar luego amor ** Edward hizo un puchero y se levantó de encima de mí**

**Me cambie rápido y me di una buena cepillada de pelo, que parecía que me había pasado un terremoto en él, Edward entro al baño y acabo con su problemita rápidamente, y así bajamos para por fin saber que pasaba con esa parejita.**

-

-

-

-

¿Ahora sí nos dirán cual es el gran misterio? **Preguntó emmett ansioso**

Bueno familia, jasper y yo seremos padres – **wtf que había dicho**

Hola chicas este capitulo me costo mucho, y es el que más siempre se me ha hecho, es solo que mi cerebro esta seco con este fic, en fin solo falta un capitulo, y creo que hare epilogo aun no estoy segura,

Please pasen por mi otro fic, electronic love, necesita más RR, y les prometo más de ese

Ale lutz


	30. por siempre

Cap. anterior

¿Ahora sí nos dirán cual es el gran misterio? **Preguntó emmett ansioso**

Bueno familia, jasper y yo seremos padres – **wtf que había dicho**

30. Por siempre

¿Pero que estas diciendo? Tú – señalo a jasper enojado, y Yo lo agarre de inmediato para que no fuera a matar a mi hermano

Edward por favor, hay que tranquilizarnos todos, y hay que hablar de esta situación – dios ni siquiera podía calmarme

Bella por favor como pides que me calme, cuando tu hermano embarazo a mi pequeña hermana

Disculpa que diga esto Edward, pero entonces estamos igual de condiciones, tu embarazaste a mi hermana también – Edward se quedó pensando un momento, pero claro no dejaría esto por la paz

Esto es diferente, ustedes no están casados, no puedo creer su irresponsabilidad

A ver Hermanito, no te estamos pidiendo tu opinión al respecto, solo les avisamos del acontecimiento, tu no eres nadie para reprocharme nada, yo amo a jasper y él a mi, y este hijo que esperamos será igual de bienvenido que Haeleen a esta casa, y para tu información ya soy mayor de edad – Edward estaba muy enojado y era normal era su única hermana, iba a empezar a pelear cuando esme lo interrumpió

Haber chicos, especialmente tú Edward, tu hermana ya es mayor de edad, para tomar sus propias decisiones al igual que tu tomaste las tuyas respecto a su relación y las respeto, ahora hay que respetar las de Alice y jasper, lo único que su padre y yo queremos saber, es que va a pasar con su vida – si que esme era una madre ejemplar, no se que haría René cuando se enterara que sería abuela por segunda vez

Mamá Jasper y yo queremos casarnos, pero después de que nazca nuestro hijo – aún no podía creer esta situación, Alice sería mamá y mi hermano sería padre, no sabía como le contarían esto a René se pondría histérica

Hijos, no importa lo que decidan su padre y yo estaremos apoyándolos ¿verdad Carlisle? – Carlisle parecía que no estaba muy conforme al fin y al cabo era su pequeña

Pues no estoy muy conforme, pero pues eres mi hija y jasper lo quiero como si lo fuera, así que les doy mi apoyo incondicional, eso sí espero que cierta parejita no me haga nieta también – miró a emmett y a rosalie

A lo mejor emmett también ya embarazo a rosalie, y ahora si todos estaremos completos –creo que Edward seguía molesto

Amor, por favor deja esto por la paz, mejor vallamos a ver si Haeleen esta bien ¿si? – el asintió y me tomo de la mano y subimos a nuestra habitación

No puedo creer esto, mi hermana embarazada, bella se que estoy siendo egoísta pero es mi hermanita,

Edward, tienes que entender que Alice ya es mayor de edad, y tiene derecho a ser feliz como tu y yo, con quien se le plazca ya se mi hermano u otro – me acerqué a el y le di un beso, me tomo de la cintura y me acercó a él y me dio un gran abrazo.

Tienes razón amor, Alice sabe lo que hace, y prefiero mil veces que ande con Jasper que con cualquier otro – le di otro casto beso, en eso Haeleen empezó a llorar

Creo que Haeleen tiene hambre – la tomé de la cuna y sus lindos ojitos estaban llenos de lagrimas, me senté en la cama y le di de comer a mi pequeña hija

Esto debería ser grabado amor, te ves tan linda dándole de comer a nuestra hija – amaba como se escuchaba nuestra hija en sus labios

Edward, cuando nos iremos a casa, ya no quiero ser un estorbo para tu familia – la verdad odiaba ser la carga de los demás, y además de que servía tener una linda casa si no vivíamos en ella

Amor nunca serás una carga para mi familia, por que ellos te quieren mucho, pero si así lo deseas nos podemos ir mañana mismo, el cuarto de Haeleen esta terminado

Si me encantaría – sabía que las chicas habían hecho un gran trabajo con el cuarto, aun contando las tantas veces que pintaron el cuarto por la culpa de emmett, que siempre pitaba de otro color

-

-

-

Los meses pasaron tan rápido, a Alice no se le notaba casi la pancita para ser su quinto mes de embarazo, yo a esos meses estaba enorme, Haeleen cada vez se veía mas grande al paso tiempo, sus ojos verdes ya se le veían más debería presumir mi hija era una dulzura de nena. Debería decir que ahora si seríamos por fin felices, ya que por fin habían capturado al aboga ducho de quinta, lo habían sentenciado a 35 años de cárcel y lamentaba que a Dylan también se lo llevaran de encuentro por que el solo era un victima más, nos pidió disculpas a mi y a Edward tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, tratamos de que al no lo mandaran a la cárcel pero el juez dijo que era cómplice y que tenía que ser penado por la ley, bueno al menos solo eran 2 años de cárcel. Edward cobró la herencia de inmediatamente ya que habíamos cumplido con las clausulas del testamento, esperaba decir pronto felices por siempre

-

-

-

-

¿Amor? ¿En que piensas? Me preguntó Edward con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba

Pues en que me encantaría que nos casáramos de nuevo, tú sabes por la iglesia, de blanco, bueno tú sabes todas esas cosas, que por fin nuestra boda sea real y no planeada

Sabes me encanta la idea, me encantaría volverme a casarme contigo isabella swan – le di un beso, que planeaba que fuera el más largo de nuestras vidas pero en eso Alice llego con esa sonrisa.

¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?

Claro que sí Alice, pasa - Edward se puso tenso, lo moví para que se sentará a mi lado y así lo hizo quedando enfrente de Alice

Bella, Edward quiero pedir una disculpa, especialmente a ti Edward se que tienes derecho de meterte en mi vida, ya que eres mi hermano, y todo lo que haces es por bien, y también perdónenme por soltarlo así de repente, pero debes de entenderme yo estoy tan feliz con esto, y quería que también lo estuvieran ustedes y… - Edward se levantó y sin dejarla terminar la abrazo, era un escena tan conmovedora.

No hermanita perdóname tú a mi por comportarme de esta manera, te mereces ser feliz al igual que yo lo estoy siendo ahora, debo aceptar que ya no eres un niña ya eres toda una mujer, y bueno crep que seré tío - Alice le dio un fuerte abrazó y me indicó que me acercara, se soltó de Edward y me abrazo a mí

Gracias por hacerle entender bella,

No tienes nada que agradecer, y para eso estamos las amigas ¿no?

Si, y bueno ya que nos hemos reconciliado, no me maten pero escuche su conversación accidentalmente, ¿á si que se quieren volver a casar e?

¿Alice, que te dije de espiar en las puertas? – dijo su madre desde la puerta de la habitación, ahora si todo mundo lo sabría

Bueno Alice, mamá como escucharon nos queremos casar por la iglesia,- Alice empezó a dar brincos por toda la habitación, esta chica si que era un remolino

Eso es maravilloso hijo, y para cuando quieren casarse

No lo se mamá no lo habíamos pensado, ¿tu que dices bella?

Yo tampoco lo había pensado

Bueno pues yo ya lo pensé por ustedes – dijo Alice emocionada

Ilumínanos – dijo mi querido esposo

Bueno por que no nos casamos jasper y yo, y tú y bella, sería la boda del año

Suena bien, me agrada la idea – ahora sí todo sería real

Entonces nos casamos en cuatro meses

Hola chicas sorry por la tardanza, esta historia llego a su fin, el miércoles pondré el epilogo, estará más o menos largo, ahora solo las invito a que lean mi nueva historia electronic love, agradecería mucho rus RR


	31. epilogo

EPILOGO

El tiempo paso demasiado rápido, con los preparativos de la boda doble y el nacimiento de Alexander que por cierto era un bebé hermoso con los ojos azules de mi hermano y el pelo color negro de Alice, y con el primer cumpleaños de mi pequeña Haeleen a su corta edad era una niña inteligente y muy caprichosa, tenía papitis en todos los sentidos, ya no le gustaba que yo le diera de comer, siempre pedía a su padre para hacerlo.

Hoy era un día tan tranquilo, muy raro por cierto ya que estábamos solo a un día de la tan esperada boda, Alice me tenía vuelta loca, con lo del vestido y todos los demás preparativos, en esta semana llevaba cinco pruebas de vestido, pero claro a Alice no le importaba que yo estuviera cansada de hacerlo, pero debía admitir había hecho un gran trabajo con los vestidos, y con todo los demás arreglos ya teníamos hasta el vestido que usaría mi hija y el pequeño Alexander, definitivamente se verían adorables.

Bella por favor solo será la última vez, solo para saber si no necesita otro ajuste – esta chica si que no entendía razones, era la cuarta vez que mi respuesta era no

Alice, no e engordado y no e enflacado sigo en mi mismo peso, no soy tu, que estas hecha un palo, dios ni parece que acabas de dar a luz

Esto es el resultado de una dieta rigurosa, ya que usare un muy lindo vestido de novia y que no arruinaría con mi gordura. – esta chica tenía una muy grave obsesión por estar bella, pero bueno tenía razón teníamos que lucir bellas en un momento tan importante

¿Dónde esta Edward? – ya sentía esa extraña necesidad de verlo

Bella si tan solo no los has visto por cuatro horas, tranquilízate, esta con jasper en tu casa, esta noche dormirás aquí conmigo - hay la verdad que tortura dormir con Alice, siempre se movía por toda la cama, no se como jasper la aguanta

En primer lugar Alice no lo e visto en cuatro horas, veinte minutos con treinta segundo y en segundo lugar por que tengo que dormir contigo y no con Edward – oí como Alice bufó

Por favor bella no puedo creer que cuentes hasta los segundos, si que el amor te pego duró amiga, recuerdo cuando no eras así de melosa con los chicos, es más de todos los novios que te conocí ninguno lo llegaste a querer, bueno solo a Dylan y creo que lo querías ya no estoy tan segura

¡Ya Alice basta!, la verdad es que no conocía el amor, siempre pensé que a Dylan lo amaba, pero lo que siento por tu hermano no se compara con nada Alice, es inexplicable

Bueno si ya no te pongas tan cursi, ahorita no estamos para esas cosas, pruébate ese vestido de nuevo isabella swan, iré a checar a los niños y ahorita vuelvo para ver como te queda.

Alice, se fue dejándome sola con el vestido, no podía creer estaba a punto de casarme, y ahora si sería real, como siempre lo soñé y con el hombre que verdaderamente amo, nunca imaginé que aquel chico que con solo verlo por primera vez odié, ahora sea la razón de mi existencia.

-

-

-

EPOV

Aún no puedo creer que la desquiciada de mi hermana, no me deje ver ni a bella ni a mi hija – sentía una necesidad de ver a bella, era como una droga para mí

Tranquilo cuñado, solo serán unas horas, mañana la tendrás toda para ti, pero te advierto no quiero otro sobrino- no había pensado en eso, ahora que lo recordaba bella y yo ya no usábamos protección, pero aun sentía que era demasiado pronto para tener otro bebé, nuestra hija solo tenía un año, pero si llegara a pasar sería una gran bendición

Lo mismo digo cuñado, no quiero ver de nuevo a mi hermana panzona, hasta dentro de un par de años

Si, yo también he pensado eso, no podría soportar de nuevo a Alice estérica por estar inflada

Todo el día me pase dando vueltas a la casa tratando de encontrar algo con que entretenerme, en cambio de jasper el había encontrado ya algo con entretenerse, estaba embobado con los videojuegos, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había hablado a Alice, para que me dejara ver a bella, pero siempre su respuesta era no, la iba a matar después de que pasara todo esto. El timbré sonó y yo corrí con la esperanza de que fuera bella

¿Cómo estas hijo? Mira a quien te traje – oh bueno al menos Alice, dejo que viera a mi hija, la tomé en mis brazos y le di un beso en su sedoso cabello

Valla, al menos Alice dejo que viera a mi hija

Bueno de hecho se quedará contigo, así que pasaré temprano por ella, para que la cambien – ay pobrecita de mi nena, estaría en las manos de la bruja de Alice

De acuerdo mamá, estará lista en la mañana, ¿te quedas?

No hijo, aún estoy con algunos detalles de la boda, así que descansa

¿Y como se encuentra bella?

Estresada con todo esto, Alice no la deja descansar – mi hermana la pagaría,

Cuando mi madre se fue, le di de comer a mi hija y la bañe como todas las noches lo hacía, le puse su pijama y la acosté a mi lado en la cama, de inmediato se quedo dormida, y sabía que yo también debía hacerlo, mañana sería un día muy largo, pero sería el mejor de mi vida.

-

-

-

-

¡Bella durmiente despierta! – sentí como los brazos de Alice me movían, pero mis ojos no podían abrirse

Solo un rato más Alice

Nada de un rato más, bella te casas en unas horas, necesitas alistarte – era cierto en unas horas sería de nuevo esposa de Edward, pero esta vez sería no con amor falso si no con uno real y tan fuerte. Me levante a mi pesar y me di un relajante baño caliente, la verdad me ayudo mucho a relajarme, lo necesitaría para todo lo siguiente que venía. Salí del baño y ya se encontraba tendida la ropa interior que me había comprado Alice, debía admitir sería un arma mortal para Edward.

¡Bella, podrías apurarte, los estilistas acaban de llegar! – hay por que siempre tenía que apurarme

Ya, ya voy – salí envuelta en la toalla de baño y me senté donde me indicaron. Se me hizo eterno, pero cuando por fin terminaron, dios me quedé sorprendida, había que dado hermosa

Te ves divina bells

Lo se – Alice rodeó los ojos, e hizo que casi muriera de risa

Creo que alguien tiene el ego muy elevado el día de hoy- la verdad yo nunca pensé que era fea, al contrario siempre pensé que era atractiva de alguna manera.

Tú también te ves divina Alice

Bueno ahora solo que hay que esperar una hora para ponernos nuestros vestidos, Haeleen esta abajo, para que le puedas dar de comer, yo haré lo mismo con Alex – esperemos que esta vez, hal no se pusiera berrinchuda

Cuando baje a la sala, esta mi pequeña muy entretenida con su tía rosalie y emmett que no notó cuando llegue hasta que me paré alado de ella y me tendió sus pequeñas manitas para que la cargara.

Que bueno que llegaste cuñadita por que Haeleen esta a punto de arrancar todo mi pelo – todos se quejaban por que Haeleen les estiraba el pelo, tendría que preocuparme cuando creciera sería una niña tremenda

Lo siento emmett – dije apenada

Solo bromeaba, me encanta cuidar a mi sobrina – le di una abrazo a emmett de agradecimiento, pero en seguida Haeleen le jalo los pelos

E chucky deja de hacer eso - mi hija se empezó a reír junto con rosalie por las expresiones de emmett

Bueno bella nos iremos a arreglar – agarro a emmett y subieron las escaleras y yo solo grité un lo siento

Ay pequeña que haré contigo, ya nadie te querrá cuidar si sigues así de traviesa

Me dirigí a la cocina para prepararle su desayuno, pero lo único que había era manzanas, así que la partí cubitos para dárselos, tenía que recordad que después de que pasara todo este show comprara guerber. La senté en la periquera y me decidí darle de comer, pero empezó a llorar, de nuevo

Papá – le trate de dar de comer de nuevo, pero de nuevo se rehusó

Por favor Haeleen papá no puede venir ahora, por favor no me hagas batallar de nuevo, le traté de dar de nuevo pero ella no quiso

No – hay por que me hacía esto en estos momentos tan estresantes de mi vida

Hal por favor, papá se enojara si no comes – Hal abrió la boca y dejo que le diera de comer, aunque de vez en cuando esos lindos pucheros que Edward decían que eran iguales a los míos.

Las dos siguientes horas nos terminamos de preparar. Estaba sumamente nerviosa como podía estar Alice tan tranquila, ya quería ser la esposa de Edward ante dios, para que todo esto sea como siempre lo había soñado.

-

-

-

Estaba a unos minutos de casarme, estaba tan histérico frente altar junto con jasper que al igual se comía las uñas, no podía creer que me casaría realmente con la mujer de mi vida, quien pensaría que esa chica la cual me gritó histéricamente el primer día que la conocí ahora sería mi esposa, ya podía ver mi futuro con esta linda mujer, con nuestra hija y los próximos que vinieran en una linda casa y con un perro.

¡Tierra llamando a Edward! – que lindo era pensar en mi próximo futuro

Que, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté aturdido, jasper solo rodeó los ojos

Ya es hora, ay que bajar, si no quieres que tu madre y tu suegra se pongan histéricas- oh dios mío por fin había llegado la hora, por fin bella sería mía de verdad, sin ningún contrato, sin ningún testamento de por medio, solo nosotros amándonos. Cuando entramos a la iglesia, ya estaba llena de gente, no reconocía a la mayoría, solo visualice a nuestros amigos más cercanos y a nuestra familia, nos acomodamos en nuestro lugar y esperamos a que las chicas llegarán, pero esperamos quince minutos y yo estaba al borde de la histeria, estaba a punto de ir a buscarlas, pues que se creían están chicas, pero en ese instante la vi, tan hermosa como siempre, dios no hermosa es quedarse corto el vestido le quedaba a la perfección**(vestido en mi perfil),** me dedico una sonrisa antes de entrar del brazo de Charlie al igual que Alice lo hacía con mi padre, cuando llegó a mi lado, le di una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaba.

Pensé que me dejarías plantado – dije casi en un susurró

Jamás lo haría, pero tu hermana dijo que teníamos que hacerlos esperar – yo solo rodeé los ojos u dirigí mi atención al padre que empezaba a dar la misa

El tiempo se me paso volando, cada vez que me miraba me dedicaba una linda sonrisa, cuando por fin llegó el momento de decir los votos, estaba realmente emocionado, ya por fin era el gran momento, primero empezó por los votos de Alice y jasper y luego llegó nuestro turno. Nos tomamos de la mano y nos miramos frente a frente, el sacerdote me indico lo que tenía que decir

Yo Edward Anthony Cullen te quiero a ti, Isabella Marie Swan , como esposa, y me entregó a ti, y prometo serte fiel, en las alegrías en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de mi vida- cuando terminé el sacerdote le indico a bella lo que tenia que decir.

Yo Isabella Marie Swan, te quiero a ti, Edward Anthony Cullen, como esposo, y me entregó a ti, y prometo serte fiel, en las alegrías en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de mi vida- cuando terminé el sacerdote le indico a bella lo que tenia que decir. – cuando terminó el padre nos dedico una gran sonrisa a los cuatro y habló la última frase que necesitaba que digiera

Por cuanto estos hombres y estas mujeres han acordado solemnemente ante dios y ante estos testigos, en nombre de dios, los declaró marido y mujer, Lo que dios juntó nos los separé el hombre, ya pueden besar a las novias- la tomé de la mejilla y le di ese dulce beso que ansiaba desde que la vi entrar a la iglesia

Por fin amor, eres mi esposa y nada ni nadie nos separarán, te amo

Yo también te amo Edward- cuando salimos de la iglesia, todos nuestros familiares y amigos nos felicitaron, pero hubo una persona que no esperaba

Felicidades Edward, se que no me esperabas, solo tenía que decirte que te deseo lo mejor y que quiero que hagas feliz a bella, se lo merece, no sabes cuanto te envidió por tenerla, pero se que ella te ama y eso basta para mí, también quiero pedirte una disculpa por todo lo que les hice en el pasado- aún estaba boca abierto por esta declaración

Gracias Dylan, tu también mereces ser feliz, pero no entiendo, cuando saliste de la cárcel y tu tío… el no me dejó continuar

Tranquilo Edward, el sigue en la cárcel y pues a mi me dejaron libre por buena conducta

No sabes cuanto me alegró, tengo que irme, bella ya esta en la limosina, quieres venir a la fiesta, estas cordialmente invitado.

No, no quiero ver a bella, aún no le puedo dar la cara, y creó que es lo mejor para los dos, así que solo la felicitas de mi parte- yo solo asentí y vi como se alejó del lugar, me quedé estático unos minutos, hasta que sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura.

¿Te pasa algo amor? – volteé para ver a mi dulce ángel que se aferraba a mi cintura

No es solo que, no nada olvídalo, ¿nos vamos? – ella asintió y me llevó casi arrastrando hacía la limosina, donde ya se encontraba Alice y jasper muy acaramelados

¡Hey dejen de comerse! ¿Quieren? , podrían esperarse hasta que lleguen – Alice solo me sacó la lengua, como lo hacía siempre de chiquita y regresó a su actividad de antes. Cuando por fin llegamos a la recepción, ya estaba toda la gente esperándonos, apenas nos bajamos y llegó mi madre con Haeleen en los brazos.

Creo que Haeleen quiere felicitarlos – bella tomó en brazos a nuestra pequeña, y ella nos sonrío dejándonos ver sus apenas dos dientitos

Me la llevaré para que puedan pasar a la pista, ya los llaman

No esme, esta bien, ve a sentarte con Carlisle, yo la cuidaré,- nos dirigimos a la pista con nuestra bebé en brazos al igual que Alice lo hizo con jasper y su pequeño, acomodamos a la bebé en medio y empezamos a bailar.

Por fin mi amor, eres mi esposa de verdad, ahora si seremos completamente felices con nuestra pequeña y los futuros hijos que vengan, ahora si puedo decir para siempre

Para siempre mi amor

FIN……

Bueno chicos, por fin llegó el final de esta novela, perdón por tardar demasiado, pero han ocurrido tantas cosas, pero bueno ya por fin estoy aquí, espero y no los defraude con el final, así que háganmelo saber con sus RR

También pasen a mi nueva historia Electronic love, mañana subo nuevo capítulo, así que lean y ayúdenme con sus RR, que son los que me animan a escribir.

Gracias a todos lo que leyeron esta historia y los que siempre me dejaban sus lindos RR, en verdad muchas gracias.

Ale lutz


End file.
